All I Ever Wanted
by Vespera
Summary: DISCONTINUED. Kendrix is willing to make the ultimate sacrifice for her friends, but what happened once the Savage Sword was destroyed?
1. For Those I Cherish

__

Disclaimer: The Power Rangers were created by Saban Entertainment, and were purchased by Buena Vista Entertainment. The "Temporal Nexus" is a concept shamelessly stolen from the feature film "Star Trek: Generations." I've taken liberties with the nature of the Nexus to suit my vision for this story, so don't expect it to exactly reflect the one in the film.

Author's Note: I'm playing with first-person narrative style, only this time the narrator shifts in nearly every scene. To make it easier on you, I've placed the narrator at the beginning of each shift. This story begins during the Lost Galaxy episode "The Power of Pink," and will progress through "Journey's End," though emphasis is placed on "The Power of Pink" through "Facing the Past." © January 2003

****

All I Ever Wanted

Part One: For Those I Cherish

__

"The mind is its own place, and in itself

"Can make a Heav'n of Hell, a Hell of Heav'n"

-John Milton's "Paradise Lost"

__

-Kendrix-

My teeth gnash with a determination I've never experienced before as I trudge forward against the typhoon that tries its hardest to keep me back. My eyes instinctively narrow, despite the fact that my helmet includes a protective visor that blocks the sandstorm that would've blinded me. I shiver with exertion, almost as if I were trying to walk on a planet with twenty times the gravitational pull of Earth.

Earth. I'll never see its beauty again. It's a sacrifice I'd been willing to make, in the name of science and exploration. I was willing to leave behind my native soil, stretching to reach that dream of finding a new planet to call home. A planet fresh and unspoiled, where I can walk along a peaceful shore at sunrise, knowing full well that no other human feet had touched that virgin sand.

The colonists all share a similar vision, of starting life anew on Neo-Earth, and learning from the mistakes of their ancestors to preserve its natural perfection for subsequent generations.

Now, I know I'll never see Neo-Earth either.

The faint light of my goal serves as a compass, and the red glimmer of the force shield I already passed through gives me some perspective. Without these two sources of illumination, I wouldn't be able to even make out the white of my glove, which remains steadfast before my face as if I could actually protect myself from the onslaught of energy swirling around me. Gripping my Quasar Saber with all my strength, I lumber forward like a stubborn mule.

"Kendrix!" Although the violent wind assaults my ears, I can still hear the voice of my irrepressible new friend Cassie.

It's for Cassie, and the preservation of her powers, that I'm willing to make this sacrifice. That, and the preservation of everything else I care about.

Suddenly, I'm saddened by the thought that I'd never get to know Cassie Chan, one of the brave teenagers who risked everything to save Earth during the historic Countdown. I know I could've learned a great deal from my spirited predecessor.

"Kendrix?" another voice called, surprising me just a little. This voice is mild, just barely reaching my ears. It seems the speaker is on the verge of tears.

It's Maya... my roommate and sister in spirit.

That must mean the Galaxy Rangers are here. Suddenly, I feel an undeniable pang in my chest as the other voices chorus their terror, all their pleas ringing in my ears almost painfully.

"Kendrix, NO!" cries a strong voice of horror. Kai, my best friend. We've been close ever since we first began training at the Academy, and that bond never faded in the least. Whenever I was tested, Kai was dependably at my side to help me face my challenge.

This is one mission you can't help me on.

"Don't do it!" commands another voice, almost angrily. It has to be Damon, the Green Ranger and the greatest mechanic I've ever met. He's always been a bit too optimistic, as if he honestly believes he can stop bad things from happening just by wishing it.

Not this time, my friend.

"KEEENDRIX!!" hollers another voice, his tone an auditory portrait of panicand denial.

Unbidden, an image of his face forms in my mind. Tears gathering in his perfect, peridot eyes. His brow furrowed with shock and fear. Lips trembling as he struggles for composure.

The same face he wore when his brother fell into the crevice on Mirinoi.

It's now, with his stricken voice echoing in my mind, that my resolve gives way to sorrow. Tears overflow from their ducts and chill my cheeks.

I'm so sorry... things had to turn out this way...

Oh God... I can't get his face out of my mind! I haven't known him nearly as long as Kai, nor did I form a bond of total honesty with him as I did with Maya... but for some reason it's _his_ reaction that's making me falter. Sudden indecision weakens my muscles, and the hurricane winds force me to one knee. I release a frustrated scream of effort, balancing myself on my Saber and pulling my unwilling body upright.

There... there it is. I'm so close I can see the sword beneath the aura of blood red energy. I reach the eye of the storm and the winds slow, allowing me to stand completely erect.

This is it. It's the choice I had made, laying down my own life to help Cassie. To help the universe, really... by preserving the Pink Space Ranger to fight another day. Someone has to make this sacrifice, for the good of all Terra Venture, whose very survival is in jeopardy due to the funnel of power that reaches beyond the atmosphere of the dusty planet Rashon.

At first, I didn't even need to think twice about it. However, the closer I come to the objective, the harder it is to complete.

There's so much I wanted to do in my life. So much I anticipated. Rising in the ranks on the Terra Venture, to head Science Officer. Perhaps even to a lieutenant-commander status. Commander Stanton does appreciate me... and I've always longed for the opportunity to prove myself an asset. I also wanted to explore a new planet. True, as a Power Ranger I've seen far more planets than the rest of the crew. But, to actually _live_ on a planet, and observe the indigenous life forms. To be a colonist... something that has been impossible on Earth since the Imperial era.

To... to build up the nerve to tell Leo how I feel about him. How he captivated me when we first met, and how that first glance has grown into so much more. To find out whether he might feel the same about me.

To experience all that life had to offer: a worthwhile career, a happy family, and a peaceful home. The essentials of life that I just assumed would come to me in time.

I assumed wrong.

I lift my Saber with both hands, the exhaustion of heart and mind weighing my body even more. I can still hear the din of my friends screaming at me... but I won't be swayed. If I don't do this, _someone else_ will! If not me, then one of the Space Rangers. Or even one of my teammates.

Maybe... Leo.

My hands shake around the handle, my will forcing the intrinsic power of the Saber to build. Finally, with a cry of exertion, I swing my arms downward, the mystic metal cleaving through its target.

The clang of metal on metal screeches in my ear as the Quasar Saber penetrates the Savage Sword. Suddenly, like a supernova, a wave of blinding white light blankets me and my surroundings. Fire spews from the severed sword like a volcanic eruption.

And then... there is nothing at all...

****

To Be Continued...


	2. The Morning After

****

All I Ever Wanted

Part Two: The Morning After

-Kendrix-

I'm warm.

Not clammy, but utterly comfortable. A gentle breeze massages my skin, and the distinct taste of the ocean tickles my throat when I inhale.

Alarmed, my eyes shutter open... and gaze into darkness. Though it's not completely obscure, as the shroud of night gradually gives way to the orange tinge of sunrise. I lift my chin to watch the soft radiance creep along the floor, suddenly realizing I'm lying in bed.

The mattress is sinfully luxurious, and the sheets smooth against my exposed skin. I'm obviously not in my standard issue bunk bed on Terra Venture.

But then... where am I?

"What's going on?" I demand aloud while emerging from the hug of the sheets. My arm reaches out to better balance my weight, and accidentally brush something firm... and warm.

My touch produces a soft grumble beside me, and the sound of sheets ruffling.

I'm shocked... so shocked my heart skips a beat as I turn around... to see a _man_ in bed with me.

My hand flies to my mouth to smother a scream and I crawl from the bed. I do my best not to wake my... _bedmate_, and find myself staring at him in curiosity. However, his face is sandwiched behind his muscled arm and the fluffy pillow he rests upon.

I shiver, my head swimming in confusion as I turn away from the bed toward the source of the dawn. The large window is ajar, giving passage to the sea breezes. Outside, I can make out the rippling ocean, reflecting the deep blue and red-streaked sky at dawn. I pace toward the door beside the window, and tentatively open it.

I'm thrown to see there is no lock on the knob. The door swings open, revealing a modest wooden patio that stretches the full length of the bedroom. I pass the twin lounge chairs, and descend the steps to the sand.

The sand is damp from the night, but regardless it's the most beautiful shore I can imagine... white sands, dusted with tiny pink specks of coral, and shimmering sea foam crawling up from the pristine water. I'm drawn to the water, a childlike thrill climbing my spine as thoughts of my grandparents' home in Florida come to mind. I dip a timid toe into the shallow water, for the first time looking down at my legs.

My _bare _legs.

I gape at the totally uncharacteristic silk shift, hanging from my shoulders by too-thin straps with a hem just barely covering anything. I have _never_ worn such a thing in my entire life, as I've always preferred full flannel pajamas that wrap the body in a warm hug.

Why is everything so _wrong_... but at the same time so right? I know I should be afraid... or at least uncomfortable in this inexplicable environment. I can't remember how I got here at all... I can't remember _any _recent event very clearly. Just... sensations. I feel the whisper of physical and emotional pain tearing through me, causing me to tremble with... with _something_.

I swathe my arms around my body in a pathetic attempt to ward off the inner chill, and turn my head to the sun painting bands of orange along the calm waters. The cool breeze weaves through my loose hair, and the direct currents of dry air and solar radiance brings a tear to my eye. The growing light warms me, and the brilliant reflection crawling along the ocean keeps persistently moving, right to my feet at the edge of the water.

It's the most beautiful sunrise I've ever experienced.The sting in my eyes becomes so insistent I lift my hands to rub away the discomfort. Only... as my fingers come in contact with soft lashes rather than scratch-resistant plastic, my confusion builds anew.

I don't have my glasses on, but... I can see perfectly! Nothing is blurry... not even the disk of the sun in the distance! Granted, my glasses aren't quite Coke bottle in breadth, but I've needed them for as long as I can remember. And contact lenses have always been out of the question... my eyes can't handle the harsh chemicals and oxygen deprivation.

How is this possible?

"Keni?" a voice calls from behind me, "What are you doing up so early?"

I freeze like a scared doe caught in headlights, self-consciously tugging the hem of my shirt to maintain some modesty. I hear the creak of footsteps against the wooden steps, and then the faint crushing of sand underfoot.

"You and those sunrises," he murmurs, amusement touching his voice. "I just don't get how something that happens every day can be so spectacular to you."

Hands reach around my waist from behind, and his chin tucks itself in the small hollow between my neck and shoulder... as if it belongs there.

I swallow, so flabbergasted by the familiar ring in that subdued voice. My jaw slack, I glance down at the all-too familiar arms that hold me so snugly. I notice a modest gold band on his left ring finger... and a matching one on my own hand, that instinctively moves to cover his.

I'm wearing a wedding ring. Why didn't I notice it before?

"L...Leo?"

His body rocks as he chuckles softly. "Wow, I sure hope that wasn't a question!"

There is something about his mischievous humor that makes me smile. Perhaps it's the fact that it's so genuine ... it's a part of who he is. And though I doubt he realizes it, he just glows with warmth.

My heart quickens as I dawns on me that _Leo _is standing behind me, holding me in an intimate embrace, wearing a _wedding band _that matches my own.

He's... he's _mine_!

I suppose instinct just took over. Suddenly, I can't resist his magnetism, leaning into his strong chest and angling my head just enough to feel his cheek better against mine. I flush, my hypersensitive skin duly feeling the warmth of his bare chest tingling my back, his steady heart beating behind mine.

I've never felt so... _exposed_ to him; and I don't mean merely physically. Usually, whenever we are alone together, I always bat away his boyish charm like a peeved-but-amused babysitter. I slap him when he tries to sneak a taste of Damon's birthday cake. I scold him when he schemes his way out of washing the dishes.

I'm not sure precisely why... but there has always been a distance between us. I don't know if it's my doing, or Leo's; but our interactions were always... silly. It bordered on flirtation, but I can't be _sure_. Perhaps Leo just wasn't interested in something more. Or... perhaps I wasn't ready to take that chance.

But now, things are different. I am no longer so apprehensive. He's _mine..._ I know I'm not risking our friendship, or heartbreak, or the chemistry of the team, or anything else. I'm free to... touch him like this. Skin to skin, beyond just our hands brushing against each other accidentally. My initial discomfiture melts away completely, leaving my mind at peace as we enjoy the daily miracle of dawn.

The moment is perfect... as if it were out of a dream.

Is all this a dream? Can a dream feel so _real_? Can a dream be so perfect?

Dreams usually have a base in actual wishes or desires, but in my experience they are also littered with fantastic elements, like flying mice or something.

This can't be a dream. It doesn't feel like a dream. Which leads to another frightening question...

Am I... dead?

Vaguely, that burning, painful sensation touches me again. Visions of fire, white light, and the screams of my friends haunt me. _That_ seems surreal... more like a dream than reality.

I'm... having difficulty distinguishing the two.

"You're very quiet, Keni," Leo murmurs. His hands shift gently, turning me around so I can face him.

I get my first good look at him... dark hair disheveled by slumber, morning stubble darkening his cheek, pale green eyes sparkling as they reflect the warm morning light.

I smile shyly at his small, inquisitive grin, and turn my eyes away from his. I can feel my cheek burning, once again made quite conscious of our intimacy.

"Something on your mind?"

My scientific brain generates a thousand questions, but I realize to utter them would certainly throw Leo off guard. Still, I can't resist.

"How long have we been here?"

He glances upwards as he calculates. "About five minutes; but who knows how long you've been out here by yourself."

"No, I meant... Neo-Earth," I clarify.

I expect a frown of puzzlement to mar that perfect face. Instead, his smile widens. "Every day feels like a new beginning."

It was certainly a bizarre answer, and it screamed against all logic, but it... felt right. Why does everything feel so timeless?

Why am I questioning it, anyway?

"So, ready for breakfast?" he invites.

I smile. As Leo tosses his arm about my shoulders, I force my natural inquisitiveness to rest.

Why _should_ I demand answers? After all, I'm in my personal paradise, married to the man I adore, living in a wonderful house where the sun greets us every morning. What more can I possibly want?

- - -

-_Andros-_

I watch the assembly of solemn Galaxy Rangers, huddled in a semi-circle, standing before me in the hangar from which my veteran team will soon disembark.

My team has a mission to continue, and we can't stagnate. If we don't press onward, the new threat we detected will consume the galaxy Zordon died to purge.

The Galaxy Rangers, however, have to cope with a loss that cuts so deeply, it's beyond description.

Although my years of service as the Red Space Ranger have hardened me, I still feel sick with sorrow for this bold though woefully inexperienced team. I am all too familiar with the pain of losing loved ones in the line of duty. How many people had died during the war against Dark Specter? Family, friends, fellow Rangers, innocent civilians... I shudder to count.

I know what it's like to have a part of you soul violently and unexpectedly torn away. These Rangers didn't even have the chance to help their ally. They arrived just in time to witness the blinding white fire that consumed the Pink Ranger whole, leaving nothing at all in its wake.

They couldn't even say goodbye.

"Thank you, for all you've done," I tell them, my face set in a grim mask. I know any words of condolence would be useless. Not only am I poorly equipped to offer comfort to this group of near-strangers, but I know to do so would prove fruitless. When a sacrifice has been made, I have personally found that gratitude instead of sympathy is more of a consolation. It reminded me of the good that had been accomplished as a result of the sacrifice, rather than the loss itself.

Kai Chen, the Blue Ranger, chooses to represent his team. He steps forward, offering me his hand. "We're... glad to help, Andros."

While the composed officer says the words cleanly, years of battle and hard-won victories make me keenly aware of the effort Kai had to put into uttering that sentence.

He is trying desperately to move forward... to remember his duty to the galaxy as a Power Ranger. Never to question fate, or let himself reflect on everything that was lost. To hold it in... to block it out. To silence the haunting voice of one's fallen comrade, muttering a torturous litany of 'What if...?'

'What if you had arrived on time? What if I weren't fighting alone? What if I never even _became_ a Ranger? What would I be doing now... if I were still alive? What kind of happy future have I been denied, because _you weren't there??_'

I take his hand in a genuine shake, silencing my own personal demons with the skill only garnered from years of experience. My face shows none of my tension, as I offer a silent prayer that these promising heroes won't have to endure the guilt that still cripples me.

Aided by my friends, I have restored KO 35 to its pre-war glory. I helped assure peace for my planet, Earth, Eltar, Aquitar, Triforia, and all the countless systems under the thumb of tyrants like the Machines, Dark Specter, and Lord Zedd. I participated in the Countdown... winning the final battle of a war that had swallowed countless lives, and spanned over ten thousand years.

However, no number of victories can ever balance the weight of my defeats. No number of lives saved can make me forget the lives lost.

Through my distraction, I feel something brush passed me. I incline my eyes, and watch Cassie as she hugs each of the mourning Rangers in turn. As the direct beneficiary of Kendrix's death, the burden my good friend bears is traumatic.

She will never again be the light-hearted, buoyant person she was before the Psycho Rangers' latest assault. She will be haunted by the memory of the Ranger who died to save her.

I know the stabbing pain of watching a friend die on my behalf. I was _there _when Zhane threw himself in front of Dark Specter's monster. I watched in detached fascination as the blade severed bones and organs, spurting blood everywhere. I remember the rage that burned within me, that dulled into the cold dispassion that ruled my life for two lonely years.

Only, Zhane didn't die for me. I managed to save him... save my _soul_ from the weight of a guilt that could never be quenched.

"I'm... I'm so sorry," Cassie murmurs, squeezing her eyes tightly in a desperate effort to fight the tears back for just a few moments more. "Kendrix was such a wonderful person... so strong, so giving. Oh God, I'm sorry I couldn't help her... _stop_ her... before...!"

"Ssh," T.J. urges, almost materializing at her side. He is insistent in his embrace, helping her find the warmth and unconditional comfort of his affection. His arms envelop her, stroking her hair and back, slowly calming her.

I also know from experience how powerful love can be. Ashley... helped me find myself again. Her vigilant, supportive presence was crucial to my recovery, from the pain of losses passed, and the anguish of the losses I was sure the Countdown would cost me.

My second-in-command lifts his gaze. His dark eyes speak volumes as he wordlessly expresses all the gratitude and sorrow that fill him.

Then Maya, the kind-hearted Yellow Ranger, pulls away from her team, offering a questioning glance at T.J. When the Blue Ranger nods his acquiescence, she gently touches Cassie's shoulder, and smiles into the Pink Ranger's tear-streaked face.

"Cassie, Kendrix chose the path she has taken. She knew the risks, and she weighed them. Trust me, I know Kendrix... she's never done something impulsive as long as I've known her. She knew what was at stake, and she acted in good judgment."

Cassie nods mutely, struggling to regulate her breaths without choking on her sobs.

"Kendrix died to save all of us, as well as everyone on Terra Venture," Maya continues, "Now isn't the time for guilt, from any of us."

The wise simplicity that seems to be the Mirinoian's nature rings true to us all. We all fall into a brief, contemplative silence.

Finally, Ashley raises her voice. "We should get going."

My personal savior turns to me, and gently touches my palm. My fingers weave through hers tightly, as a sudden, illogical fear grips me. I fear she might vanish... as the Pink Galaxy Ranger had.

I push the paranoia back into the darker recesses of my heart, and turn back to my new comrades. "Give our farewells to Leo."

I don't blame the Red Ranger for his absence. If it had been Ashley, ripped away while I helplessly looked on... I'd be far more than inconsolable. I'd be incoherent.

"We'll do that," Damon Henderson, the Green Ranger, assures me.

Goodbyes and regards already exchanged, my teammates and I strap on our helmets, board our gliders, and prepare to leave. The Galaxy Rangers leave the hangar, and watch us depart from behind the safety of several feet of glass.

I bid a last salute to Damon, Maya, and Kai as they shrink in my vision. They are all able, worthy heroes. More than worthy to hold the Power.

I shake my head solemnly as I leave three numbed warriors to face the murky swamp that is their immediate future, as they gradually learn to deal with their loss.

- - -

-_Mike-_

"Bro?"

My voice is strong, but laced with an undercurrent of dread, as I cross the dark apartment that is the last known whereabouts of my little brother.

Not to my surprise, there's no verbal answer, but as my eyes adjust to the obscure room, I can make out a silhouette on the couch, facing one of the larger windows.

Leo stares into the infinite blackness of space, his entire body motionless, shoulders hunched forward.

I know him. I've been there for every heartache he's ever dealt with. As kids, he always looked to me for guidance, and that didn't change much as we both grew up. I know he still sees me as the wise older brother... and even though he's the leader of the Power Rangers, sometimes he needs someone else to show him the way.

To someone who doesn't know him, he probably seems like he wants solitude. He separated himself from his friends, shrouding himself in darkness and meditating on the cosmos.

But Leo Corbett _never_ wants to be alone. He's terrified of true solitude. And that's part of the reason why he's so shaken by what happened.

I sit beside him on the couch. "You want to talk about it?"

Leo doesn't respond at first, his eyes staring out the window as if he could see something worth considering out there. Then, his lips slowly part from the solemn line, but his eyes never wavered from the canopy of the heavens.

"A few months ago, after you had disappeared... Kendrix was sitting where you are right now," he tells me, his voice cold and oddly detached. "Funny, isn't it?"

I'm so stunned by his tone my worry grows tenfold. Is my little brother in shock?

"She made me promise that I'd never give up... hope." His voice catches on the last word, and he falls silent again, sifting through whatever is storming through his mind. "She... helped me so much when you fell, Mike. She promised me everything would be okay... and when she said it, I... I believed her. She made me believe it... and she was right. We found you."

A sad grin crosses his face. "She was right. She was so smart... she knew just what to say. And now... she's gone. She's _gone_ Mike! Just like that!"

He snaps his fingers in illustration, the harsh sound stunning me. I watch his eyes widen feverishly, brow pinching as he finally looks at me.

"Where is she, Mike?" he mutters, his voice raw and pained. "M...maybe she's in another dimension somewhere? Like you were? Maybe there was a localized wormhole that sent her through time, or even across the galaxy?"

His voice is so broken and petulant, I suddenly feel like I've been transported fifteen years into the past, when our dog Hercules ran away from home. Leo looked at me with those same watery eyes, begging for reassurance that the world wasn't going to end.

He never learned how to deal with loss. Perhaps, it's because he never _had_ to. Hercules came back after a few days, thanks to a wary neighbor. And even I had resurfaced, after months of missing in action.

But it's not optimism that makes him refuse to accept loss. It's something far less comforting. It's denial, pure and simple.

He can't handle the possibility that Kendrix is gone forever. I know it hurts... Kendrix has been my friend since we both joined the GSA. She's so brilliant, fun, and just so _giving_, it's impossible to see the justice in her death. But at the same time, I'm not surprised she'd make that kind of sacrifice.

"Dammit, Mike, we _will_ find her," Leo suddenly snarls at me. I look up, shocked to see the anger simmering in that haunted green gaze. Apparently, he took my silence as a sign of doubt. "I'm not giving up on her."

I hear the door slide closed behind him, my astonishment slowing my response. This kind of obstinance is more than dedication. It hardly sounds... sane.

Leo... I'm sorry this happened, both to Kendrix, and to you. She's just too good a person to die so young. And you, little brother... you're too unprepared to lose someone you care for.

Someone, I suspect, you _really_ care for...

****

To Be Continued...


	3. Reality

****

All I Ever Wanted

Part Three: Reality

-_Kendrix-_

I wake to the soft sound of my husband's sleep.

I open my eyes, nestling closer to his warmth. His arms wrap me, and I'm glad for it. Slowly, I reach out my hand, and run my fingers against his strong jaw. And for a moment, I revel in the feel of his stubbly chin against my skin.

Every morning is the same. Every morning is perfect. Each day is long and lazy, and each night is refreshing and sweet.

And every morning I wake just before sunrise. No matter how long I sleep, I never miss the sunrise.

I know something isn't right. I can't place my finger on it, nor have I developed a hypothesis yet, but I just _know_ this isn't real. No matter how wonderful it feels, lying in his arms, talking to him, holding him... I know this can't last.

I refuse to accept this perfection without a healthy dose of skepticism.

As the days go by, I've managed to piece together the puzzle of my memory. Each day I muse on the feelings that brewed just beneath the surface of my consciousness, buzzing just beyond my hearing. Slowly, I'm getting somewhere.

I carefully creep from Leo's intoxicating embrace. I know the longer I stay with him, the more I want to submit to this wonderful dream.

I frown, furious at my own weakness. This is a _dream_! I _know_ it is! And somehow, I have to figure out how to return home! Home to my friends, home to my responsibilities...

Home to Leo. The _real_ Leo.

This man is gorgeous, charming, and attentive, but he's _not_ Leo. He doesn't challenge me, or intrigue me in the same way the real Leo always does. And while this man beside me has won my affection, he hasn't earned my love. Or... my trust.

I feel my frustration build, and quicken my pace. Soon, my feet sink into the powdery sand of that wonderful beach, and I wait for that familiar calmness to soothe my mind.

Strangely enough, that peace doesn't come. Instead, I feel something else... something churning from deep within. Suddenly terrified, I fall to my knees as a geyser of pain erupts from within me.

Never before has the world gone so black, so quickly.

- - -

I don't know how much time has passed. Hours? Days? Or perhaps, I've entered another phase of this dream?

For once, I do not wake in the warm perfection of my bed. I feel the grains of sand cling to my sweat-soaked skin, and slowly rise.

I tremble as I realize that I am _surrounded_ by sand. No ocean babbles to the east, no modest home rests behind me.

Yet I know I am not alone.

"Who are you?" I shout into the nothingness. "Show yourself!"

No sooner do I voice my demand that it comes to pass. I whirl around, and my jaw drops in renewed shock.

"Mike?"

Leo's elder brother slowly shakes his head. "This is the form you have chosen," he explains, in a deep, solemn voice that is nothing at all like Mike Corbett's. "This is the form of a person you trust, to whom you look for guidance. So this is the form in which you see me."

My eyes harden as I stare at the doppelganger. "Where are we?"

"You are in the Nexus," he explained, "a pocket dimension that is nearly impossible for any to reach from the mortal plane. Somehow, you pierced the dimensional fabric, and entered this domain."

A vision of fierce red smoke and white fire flashes through my mind. I shake off the memory, and return my full attention to 'Mike.' "What is the 'Nexus,' exactly?"

"Unlike the realm from whence you came, the Nexus is a perfectly malleable environment. You exert your desires onto the plane, and what you wish will appear."

Not wholly unlike what I had suspected; a dream world made reality. My heart sinks when I realize that, for an unknown length of time, I've been living in an elaborate Simudeck.

"How do I get back?"

'Mike' stares at me in silence. "There is no way back."

A chill sweeps through me. "Of course there is!" I object, with far more venom than I intend. "If there's a way into this dream world, then there's a way out of it!"

Again, he sets his dark gaze on me. I fight a shiver as I _feel_ his perception enter my mind.

"No one has ever asked to go back," he murmurs. "Do not fret... you will be happy here."

I open my mouth to refute his brazen assumption, but the sudden pain in the core of my being returns. I stagger, falling again to the sand as my knees give way.

This time, I maintain consciousness. I stare up at 'Mike,' who watches me without the slightest gleam of concern. As I gaze into those dispassionate eyes, I wonder how I could have mistaken the creature before me for the friend I admire.

"What... are you... doing to me?"

"I do nothing." He lowers himself to the ground, and rests his fingers against my head. His touch is ice to my fevered brow.

"I see," he breathes, his tone thoughtful. "Now I understand."

"Understand _what_?"

"What draws you to your world. What keeps you from embracing the Nexus." He rises to his full height, his cool gaze hovering over me. "You are bound to your world."

I tremble as the pain slowly subsides. "I don't understand," I admit.

"You are a Power Ranger. Your soul is bound to the Quasar Saber. So long as you live, you will be bound to the Saber. It has chosen you to wield its power."

The fading pain disorients me, but I am still able to reach a conclusion based on 'Mike's' comment. If I'm linked to the real world, then I must be able get back...

"You must break your bond with the Saber."

My eyes widen. "What?"

His eyes remain unfathomable. "You feel pain because your Saber has fallen into evil hands. The darkness encroaches upon the light of the Power. You had been chosen to wield and protect the Saber, but now you are unable. You must pass the responsibility to another."

Obstinance hardens my heart. "I will _not_ give up the Saber. And I will _not_ surrender to this world!"

His gaze is almost... puzzled. "The Saber is what keeps you from accepting the Nexus whole-heartedly. Relinquish the Saber, Kendrix Morgan. Otherwise, the Power Rangers will be incomplete."

He has me now, and he knows it. In the Nexus, I can't protect the Quasar Saber. I can only feel the foul corruption that threatens to taint the pure Power forever.

I had been willing to die to help Cassie, and Terra Venture. I can't be so selfish as to jeopardize my teammates by single-mindedly clinging to the Saber... to the last thread that ties me to my home.

In all my life, I have never felt so defeated. "What... do I do?"

- - -

__

-Maya-

I walk in a hazy jungle, each step taken with the greatest caution. Where am I? Am I back on Mirinoi? My blood freezes as I scan this dark plane, trying to prepare myself for the sight of my dear friends and family frozen in stances of shocked horror, as Furio's dark magic petrified all living creatures on my peaceful planet.

Yet nothing could prepare me for what awaits me in a clearing.

__

"Maya!"

My throat dries as too many confused feelings swell within me. I know that voice! "Kendrix!"

I dash toward the sound of the voice, my joy boundless as I yearn to welcome my dear friend back!

We have all been weighed down by Kendrix's death. It was as if a thick miasma of sorrow hung in the air, making each breath arduous, depriving us of any enthusiasm or energy. Damon has holed himself in the Megaship, busy with some project beyond my understanding. Kai has only endured the days through a rigid schedule, keeping his attention on his duties so as to prevent his mind from wandering. Mike has also taken refuge in his responsibilities, maintaining a notable distance from the rest of us. And Leo... only the Gods know what he's been up to the past few days, but our paths have not crossed since it happened.

But it doesn't matter anymore. Now, the nightmare of Rashon can finally be put behind us!

"Gods, Kendrix!" I gasp, "We've..."

My cheer sinks into sickened despair so quickly my knees grow rigid. I freeze in my tracks a few paces from my best friend's... **_ghost_**.

After Rashon, I had slowly resigned myself to the grim truth that Kendrix had died to save us all. Still, it's harsh reality to see this confirmation, floating in the dark, cold air with its hands clasped tightly.

My tears fall freely as I look up into the faded blue eyes of my spirit sister. Only one thought forms in my dazed mind. "We miss you so much."

I peer at the spirit, trying to see through the bright light framing her to make out her expression. But while I don't see her sorrow, I hear it in her voice.

__

"I miss you too, Maya. All of you, so much it hurts."

I wish so fervently I could hug her, but while I've never seen a ghost before personally, I know otherworldly spirits cannot be touched by mortal hands. "We all wish we could've saved you," I tell her, moved by a desperate need to unburden my conscience. "I'm sorry you had to face Psycho Pink without us... I'm sorry we let you down."

I feel the warmth of her smile. _"Nobody let me down. I took matters into my own hands, and I don't regret what I did."_

I struggle for composure, wiping hot tears with both hands like a heartbroken child. "You don't have to be so brave, Kendrix... I know you better than that. I know you're angry, and I know you feel cheated. Your life was cut so _short_... it's tragic, for a Ranger, or anyone else!"

I think I surprised her with that observation. When will she learn that she doesn't have to keep up her perfect façade? That she has every right to feel _miserable_... that she can't ease our pain with kind lies?

She stays silent for a long moment, before finally responding. _"I'm not angry... because I'm **not** dead."_

Her revelation so startles me I stumble forward, as if freed from shackles that had bound me. "You're... not a ghost?"

She shakes her head.

"Then... where are you? What _happened_ to you??"

She lifted her hand. _"I'm still figuring it out. All I know now is, I'm trapped in a pocket dimension called the Nexus."_

She must have seen the horror on my face, for she hastily adds: _"Don't worry, I'm in a wonderful place! I'm not being held captive, and I'm not in any danger. I'm just... stranded."_

I'm so overwhelmed, my lips tremble as I stammer an assurance. "We'll find you, Kendrix. I swear we'll-"

__

"No!" I wince at the sharpness of her voice. _"Please, Maya... you can't afford to invest too much time or energy into searching for me; not with Trakeena lurking around Terra Venture, and my Saber missing!"_

I flinch again as I consider the fate of the enchanted Quasar Saber. I had assumed it was destroyed in the explosion, but now that I know Kendrix has been transported to another dimension, perhaps something similar had happened to her weapon?

"The Saber isn't in the Nexus with you?"

__

"No, it's not. I started feeling a pull, not too long ago. I think my Saber is in danger. It's now in evil hands, on a planet named Guinit."

"Guinit," I repeat, pressing the unfamiliar name to my memory. "But Kendrix, even if we find the Saber, it will not yield its power to anyone but you. You were Chosen!"

__

"As Rangers, our first priority is to defend the defenseless," Kendrix asserts. _"We have to do everything in our power to protect Terra Venture. Without my Saber, the team is far from full strength. And if my Saber is compromised by evil, we may never be able to restore it. Please, Maya, go to Guinit. Find my Saber! And don't worry about me... I'm okay."_

And then, she begins to fade.

"Kendrix, wait!" I beg, reaching futily to grasp the air. As soon as my fingers feel the warmth that is my best friend's presence...

... I leap from my bed sheets as if I've been electrified.

My breath comes in rapid puffs as I stare into the darkness of the too large, too empty quarters I shared... _share_... with Kendrix. The disorientation of deep sleep slowly ebbs, leaving my senses sharp and clear.

It wasn't a dream. I know I wasn't dreaming.

Kendrix came to me. She spoke to me. And she told me exactly what to do.

- - -

__

-Kendrix-

I watch, grinning with satisfaction, as my best friend dashes down the quiet hall of Terra Venture, whispering into her communicator along the way.

Then, a hand touches my face, breaking the connection.

I glare at the Caretaker of the Nexus. I refuse to even acknowledge his resemblance to Mike... he is nothing like my friend.

"Once your Saber has been rescued from evil hands, you will no longer feel the pain of its corruption."

"Maybe not," I concede, "but that won't sever my connection to the Saber, and to the real world. Maya said that I was Chosen for the Saber... I can't just give it to someone else. And I believe her."

"The Yellow Ranger knows the legends of the Sabers, but she does not know them intimately. The Power is woven throughout the universe, and is tapped through certain rare outlets. One such outlet is the planet of Mirinoi, and the Quasar Sabers, forged in the scalding heat of the planet's core, are the foci of this energy. You were Chosen to be the Pink Ranger, Ranger of Life, because you were deemed worthy to defend the galaxy. However, even though you pulled the Saber from the stone, you are not the only one who can use it. Did not your friend Mike extract the Red Saber? Who uses it now?"

The Caretaker's cold logic extinguishes my optimism like a candle caught in a draft. I had forgotten that Leo wasn't the one to pull the Red Saber.

"In times of crisis, the Power can be transferred to another worthy individual. Once a worthy soul touches your Saber, you will feel the pull. And once you relinquish the Power, you will be free from your reality."

And suddenly, he is gone.

No longer am I surrounded by featureless sands. Instead, I hear the soft rumble of waves breaking against the shore. Above me, the sun bathes the beach in its gentle warmth. Behind me, the creaking of feet against wooden steps alerts me to another presence.

"Kendrix? Keni, what's wrong?"

He hurries toward me, laying one hand steady on my shoulder as the other lifts my chin. My gaze meets the concerned peridot of his own, and my vision blurs anew.

He doesn't say another word. Instead, he wraps his strong arms around me, urging my face into his broad chest. And as I breathe him in, savoring the scent, touch, and sight that is uniquely Leo, the tears come freely.

I know for certain that this isn't Leo. It is an image, constructed from my memories and impressions. It is no more alive than a mirage, and can't truly feel. It only feels what I think Leo would feel... or more accurately, what I _want_ Leo to feel.

I should be repulsed by this doppelganger. I should pull away from his embrace, and will him away. If this Nexus is truly a malleable environment, I should have the ability to make him disappear.

Only, I can't. I don't have the willpower to make him go away.

I need him. I... don't want to be alone.

- - -

__

-Leo-

I hate being alone.

It's just too quiet... too easy to get lost in thoughts and memories I don't want to revisit.

But I don't have a choice. This office is off-limits during the main shift, so my only option is to come at night. And if any of Terra Venture's Cultural Analysis team finds "Lieutenant Corbett's stowaway brother" rummaging through the translation of the Galaxy Book, eyebrows would definitely rise.

Not that I'm all that concerned about keeping my secret identity. It's funny how things that used to be important just fade into nothing... and little things that used to mean nothing suddenly become the axis the world revolves around.

Like the way she glared at me when I tried to sneak a taste of Damon's birthday cake. Or when she snatched the Lights of Orion from me, thinking I'd find a way to break a chunk of solid rock.

The scent of her perfume, a muted vanilla that only registers when she's very near. I first caught a whiff when I bowled her over, as I ran from the security guards at Terra Venture's launch. Sweet, modest, and alluring... just like Kendrix.

I can still smell it. Here, in this seat she'd spent hours in, studying the Galaxy Book with the kind of studious attention that makes my head spin. That's one reason why I do this... why I spend my nights at this computer terminal. Here, sitting on the seat she occupied, typing on the keyboard her fingers last touched, breathing in the scent of her, I feel closer to her.

Of course, that's not the only reason I'm here. I'm here to figure out what happened to her.

I can't believe; I _refuse_ to believe she... didn't make it.

I've walked away from too many close calls, and have seen my friends survive too many near-death battles, to just give up on her.

My brother fell into a great crevice on the surface of a planet rapidy dying, protected only by his GSA standard battle suit, and he survived. I battled Scorpius himself, and I live to tell the tale.

Kendrix _must_ be alive.

So I continue to research my initial ideas with avid attention. Is there any reason to believe the Savage Sword had any inter-dimensional properties? Why not? After all, this entire book discusses a Lost Galaxy, a realm only accessible through a wormhole into the Milky Way. And when we first endured the GSA training exercise on the moon, a random wormhole opened up to take us to Mirinoi, and our destinies.

It's not such a stretch that she was caught in another spatial anomaly.

I'm _not_ in denial. I'm just focusing on the scenario that gives me something to _do_ about the situation. If Kendrix is... if she didn't make it, there's no harm in leaving no stone unturned. But if she _is_ out there somewhere, then by just assuming she's out of our reach, we'd be abandoning her. I refuse to take that chance.

I won't let her down.

The dead silence is broken by the jarring pulse of my communicator. _"Guys, meet me in the Megaship. We have an emergency."_

Finally, there is a break in the monotony of the past few days. Something's going on... we can finally take action.

I jump from the computer station and dash to the Megaship hangar in record time. By the time I reach the bridge of the Kerovan vessel, my heart beats a mile a minute.

Maya stands by the theater-sized view screen, her arms tightly folded as she studies the stars hanging in the endless expanse of outer space.

I don't speak. My tongue is knotted by too much anxious impatience as I wonder what Maya wants us to see. After a few eternal minutes, the rest of the team pours through the sliding doors.

Kai stares at Maya through bloodshot eyes. "What's the emergency?"

Maya doesn't turn to face us. "Kendrix's Quasar Saber has fallen into evil hands," she reveals. "We have to find it."

It takes me a while to process this information. "How do you know that?"

Her arms fall to her sides. "Kendrix came to me."

The questions come all at once, flying in from all sides.

"Kendrix?"

"Where is she?"

"When did you see her? Tonight?"

"What happened to her?"

I remain silent, listening to the bombardment of questions in a state of wonder. She's alive! I _knew_ it! Now all I have to do is find her, and everything will be okay again...

The severity in Maya's gaze snatches my attention. "Kendrix is trying to get back to us. But she doesn't have the Quasar Saber. It's on the planet Guinit. And we need to find it, before it's too late."

"I've never even heard of that planet," Kai confesses, hurrying to the computers. After a few moments' processing delay the screen zooms in on a system, and draws a broken line toward it. "There's not much information here, either. It's near the center of Dark Specter's empire before the Great Purge, and is in the Parphen system, about a four-day flight from here."

"We're gonna need to call in some vacation time," Damon murmurs, rolling up his sleeves. "Lemme take a look at the engines; maybe I can give them a boost to save us some time?"

"Mike, we need to see Commander Stanton," Kai realizes. "First thing in the morning."

I watch incredulously as Damon, Kai, and Mike turn to leave. Didn't they hear what Maya said?

"What about Kendrix?" I demand. "We have to find her!"

I turn to Maya, jumping over the navigation station to close the gap between us. "You said Kendrix 'came' to you. What does that mean?"

I can see the tension knotting her face. She doesn't want to tell me.

"Maya, please!" I insist, taking her shoulders. "We need to find her."

She bites her lip before answering. "No," she murmurs faintly, "she told me we need to find the Quasar Saber. It's more important to protect-"

"Screw the Saber!" I yell, my frustration reaching a boiling point.

I back down when my brother approaches us, separating me from Maya with his firm grip and commanding stare.

"Leo, we need to respect Kendrix's wishes here. And we need to think about Terra Venture, too. Without the Pink Ranger, there's no Megazord, and no Lights of Orion. If Trakeena gets her act together and makes a move, we might not have the strength to stop her!"

My jaw drops as I turn to Mike. "Are you telling me that we're gonna _replace_ her?"

He meets my accusing glare evenly. "No, I'm not. But I am saying that we have to remember our duty, and Kendrix's duty as well. If she's asking us to save the Saber, that means she's not in a position to do it herself. How do you think she'll react if we find her, but have to tell her that we lost her Saber forever?"

I have no answer. My outrage slowly fizzles to helpless irritation.

Maya then takes my shaking fist in her hands, and offers a faint smile. "I know how you feel," she assures me, in her most soothing tone, "but Kendrix doesn't need our help as urgently as you think. She's in a pocket dimension called the Nexus; she said she's not in any danger..."

I don't hear another word of Maya's argument. Instead, I latch onto that critical piece of information, and hurry off the bridge. I dodge passed my stunned teammates, rushing back to Terra Venture to take advantage of the few more hours of night I have.

The Nexus... it _must_ be referenced in the Galaxy Book somewhere!

****

To Be Continued...


	4. Driven

****

All I Ever Wanted

Part Four: Driven

I am Karone of KO 35. Even after over a year, my birth name still sounds foreign.

I was Astronema for a decade. I had been feared, respected, and sometimes worshipped as heir to Dark Specter's domain. I had power and influence beyond the imagination of most humans, and confidence that some day, I would rule the galaxy.

The one thing I miss most about being Astronema is the confidence. The absolute certainty of what role I would play throughout my life. The clear vision of who I was, and what I was capable of.

Now, I don't know. I have no goals to reach for, no skills I can utilize in this new era governed by interplanetary peace. I have no clear understanding of who I am. Before, I was a cold mistress of Darkness, armed with magic, thousands of foot soldiers, and insatiable ambition. That image does not mesh with the memories of my childhood, awakened by my brother and his infallible love for me. That image now haunts me as I live with the consequences of my past life.

I am no longer Astronema, but I see her in my reflection sometimes. I remember her life and actions clearly. Zordon's cleansing power erased Dark Specter's unnatural hold on me, but that's all it did. It didn't erase my memories, or the skills I acquired during my rigorous training. Deep within, I retain all the darkness that once governed my life, only I've chosen not to embrace it.

Instead, I've embraced humanity. I embraced the selfless philosophy embodied by the Rangers, and their dedication to life and freedom. I embrace the love of my friends, my brother, and Zhane... and that love is the one reliable factor in my new existence.

But love doesn't grant me peace, because I'm still haunted by doubts. I wonder who I am, and what I can contribute to the protection and restoration of Earth, KO 35, and all the planets I had threatened.

I rise from my meditative stance, opening my eyes to see the sun rise over the thriving city of Angel Grove. I reflect on my deepest longings and darkest fears each morning, desperate to calm my anxiety lest it slowly eat me alive.

Then, the exercise begins.

I stretch my body, performing the brisk warm-up that has been a staple in my life as long as I can remember. I begin with simple kicks and jabs, and work toward a true battle pace, with arms and legs flying at breakneck speed. I build momentum, taking a few steps before throwing myself into a series of handsprings and flips, weaving around and between the spray of laser darts my imagination creates, flying toward me with deadly accuracy.

Of course, there are no laser darts. There is no threat at all, but that doesn't put my soul at ease. Andros tells me I was born to be a scholar, like my father before me. Only, I was bred to be a warrior: fierce, focused, and strong. While the teachings of Dark Specter's court now make me bow my head in shame, one lesson I can still take to heart echoes in my mind. The truth instilled into me by Ecliptor.

__

"The universe is a vast, dangerous place. You must be strong, my Princess... as strong as you can possibly be. If you cannot defend yourself, eventually someone will make you his victim."

I was victimized as a child, snatched from my playground by the monstrous Darkonda. My memories were obscured and my conscience poisoned by the brainwashing of Dark Specter's court, in which I served with misguided loyalty for more than half my life. I know the truth of Ecliptor's words, and they will never leave me.

Even in this new era, when no great evil hangs in the skies above, I cannot lay the warrior within to rest.

Zhane doesn't understand. He can't fathom this need for strength, this yearning to be in control of my fate. After the... the Countdown, he was the first to retire his morpher. Back on KO 35, even before we mutually decided to settle on Earth, Zhane laid his morpher in Kinwon's hand, and bestowed its power to whomever the wise elder chose. And as we walked up the bay door of the Megaship, hand in hand, he never looked back.

The Silver Ranger was never Zhane's identity. It was only a mask he'd worn, a means to an end. And he'd achieved that end: he'd set his home world free.

He never wanted to be a warrior. He was forced into it, by the surprise attack of Dark Specter's armies. He'd lost so much from within that uniform... his planet, his family, two years of his life... even me, for the brief time I was directly manipulated by Dark Specter. He was eager to tear off the mask, and just be Zhane again. Return to the uncomplicated life he'd placed on hold for the greater good.

Each night I pray in thanks that he has found peace. I can't bring myself to pray for my own, for I don't deserve such a gift.

By the time my exercises are done, my gray training clothes are moist with sweat, and my skin is flushed. I breathe heavily, the morning air cooling my entire body as I stretch my primed muscles, and mentally prepare myself for another quiet day of life here on Earth.

Less than five minutes later, I make my way down from my rooftop sanctuary, and push open the door of the modest apartment I now share with Zhane.

"Karone."

I glance up, surprised to see Zhane standing before me. He is _never_ awake this early, and my heart clenches as I take in his disheveled, anguished face.

"What's going on?" I demand. Is the era of peace already over? Has Andros actually found the threat he'd been anticipating?

"We just received a message from Cassie. She'd like you to contact her as soon as possible."

I turn around, my attention drawn to the single piece of Kerovan technology in the entire apartment. The interstellar communicator makes its home in the living room, always activated in case of emergency. Carlos had compared it to a device called an 'arcade game.'

My back is rigid as I sit at the communicator. Tense fingers type in the transmitter code for the interstellar shuttle that Cassie, Carlos, T.J. and Ashley had commandeered from NASADA nearly a week ago, when they decided to follow Terra Venture and accompany Andros on his mission to preempt a new evil that may soon strike against Earth and her allies.

I drum my fingers impatiently as the signal bounces through amplifiers strategically placed throughout the galaxy to make real time communication between planets possible. My worry increases with each passing second as my paranoia imagines a myriad of reasons why Cassie would place a call to me.

Then, I feel Zhane hover behind me, resting both hands on my shoulders. I allow his presence to reassure me, and it offers some comfort as I wait for a grim message.

Finally, the screen comes to life, and my mouth opens at the worn countenance of the typically exuberant Cassie Chan.

__

"Karone," she sighs, _"It's good to see you."_

I want to urge her to skip the pleasantries and just deliver the blow. But I can't bring myself to add any additional strain to my friend's stooped shoulders.

Instead, I greet her with a frail smile. "Hi, Cassie. How are you?"

She closes her tired eyes. _"I've been better. We've run into some big problems out here."_

"Have you found Andros?" The fear in my voice surprises even me.

__

"Yes, and we've recovered our morphers also. We're en route to the Jyntarah system, hoping to track down clues to this new enemy Andros has heard of."

She rubs her temples in an obvious attempt to get her thoughts in order. _"When we were on Terra Venture, an evil princess named Trakeena managed to revive the Psycho Rangers."_

I wince at this revelation. I've heard of Trakeena, the spoiled daughter of Scorpius. Apparently the insectoid warlord's domain is too far in space to have been purged by Zordon's power.

Somehow, Trakeena has appropriated the programming for the Psycho Rangers. So whatever havoc those creatures have wrought, it's my fault. I'm the one who first created them, and unleashed them on the galaxy.

The guilt chokes me, so I nod for Cassie to continue.

__

"We teamed up with a new team of Rangers, the Galaxy Rangers. Together we defeated four of the Psycho Rangers, but the Pink one survived, and got a hold of a powerful weapon. We finally took her down, only... the Pink Galaxy Ranger, Kendrix Morgan, was thrown into a pocket dimension."

Zhane's grip tightens on my shoulders, and I sense his concern for me. He knows what I'm thinking, what I'm feeling. _My_ creation banished the Pink Ranger, and fractured the Galaxy team. Gods, forgive me...

__

"We received a message from the remaining Galaxy Rangers about an hour ago. They've made contact with Kendrix. Her Quasar Saber, the source of her power, is on the planet Guinit. Kendrix told them that it's in danger... that the Saber is in evil hands. They're going to Guinit in the Megaship to retrieve it, but there's very little information on that planet in the computers. I was wondering if you knew anything that could help them."

"Guinit? Never heard of it," Zhane comments.

__

"Neither had Andros. The only information we have is that Guinit is in the Parphen system."

"I've been to Guinit," I reveal. "It was a training ground for Dark Specter's elite generals. It's not too far from the throne planet of the UAE, perhaps a three-day flight from here. It's a planet of rough terrain and sparse life." I frown in confusion. "Why would the Quasar Saber be on Guinit?"

__

"I guess it was teleported there by the same force that trapped Kendrix," she murmurs with a tired shrug. _"Is there anything else you can tell me about Guinit? What's the indigenous species like?"_

"There is no indigenous intelligent life, though there are plants and animals." I wrack my brains to recall details that might prove useful. "I know that some merchants had settled there after Dark Specter established his training complex. Plenty of greedy low-lifes out to make a profit. I don't think any of Dark Specter's generals would still be there, since they were all utilized in the... the final battle."

I hate that my voice still catches when I think of that terrible day.

Cassie nods her understanding. _"Hopefully the Galaxy team won't run into any trouble down there. I'm going to contact them now to give them this info. If you think of anything else that could help, let us know, okay?"_

"Absolutely."

Somehow, Cassie finds the heart to smile. _"Take care of each other, you two. I'll talk to you soon."_

I stare at the fading screen, a thousand thoughts buzzing in my mind. I could... I _should_ do more than just relay information. It's my fault Psycho Pink ever existed; _I'm_ the one that should be hunting down the Quasar Saber...

"Karone?"

I turn to meet Zhane's worried emerald eyes. I smile for him. "I'm okay, really."

He responds with his own unique grin, that so easily dispels sadness like the sun chases away shadows at dawn. "I'm expected in Switzerland to greet the new ambassador from Triforia, but I could come up with some excuse..."

What did I ever do to earn the love of a man like him? He'd really do it, he'd _really_ forego his responsibility as representative of KO 35, just for my sake. His tender smile and selfless consideration make it harder to deceive him. Harder, but not impossible.

"No, you go ahead," I assure him, brushing his unshaven cheek with my fingertips. "I'll be fine. Maybe I can do some research and figure out something useful about Guinit for the Galaxy Rangers."

He kisses my forehead. "Then I'll leave you to it."

I smile as he disappears into the bathroom for his morning routine. Soon, he will be leaving for the weeklong conference, leaving me here to my own devices. My gaze lingers on the door as I swallow my guilt and work out a plan of action.

- - -

__

-Kai-

"...and it used to be a training ground for Dark Specter's elite warriors."

My frown deepens at this unwelcome news. "Then there could be pockets of formidable warriors still on Guinit. We might run into heavy resistance."

Cassie shakes her head. _"I don't think so, Kai. Karone is confident that all the skilled warriors were used in the Countdown, and therefore were purged of evil by Zordon's energy wave."_

Of course, Karone would know. _She_ was the one that mobilized Dark Specter's armies and nearly wiped out the populations of Earth, Triforia, and Aquitar.

Most people are ignorant of the fact that Queen Astronema, the most deadly of all Earth's invaders, still lives... in the form of a guiltless Kerovan immigrant.

__

I didn't know it, until the topic came up in a conversation between Maya and Ashley during the brief interlude between the Psycho Ranger threat and that nightmare on Rashon. Maya told Kendrix, Kendrix told me... and I was so shocked I couldn't even speak.

She was never tried for her evil acts. She was never found innocent or guilty by a panel of objective jurors. She never made amends for the pain she caused, for the blood her armies spilled in the Countdown, and before.

The Countdown turned cities into war zones, buildings into rubble, and children into orphans. But I guess Andros and the other Space Rangers figure that, since they were the ones to stop the Countdown, they have the right to determine Astronema's fate?

I'll be damned before I agree to _that_.

__

"Kai?"

My mind is straying from the subject. "Sorry about that, Cassie. Thanks for all the help."

She offers a smile; and I'm relieved she's still able to do it. When she left Terra Venture a few days ago, she was completely broken by Kendrix's death. Now she knows that Kendrix is still alive, and it's lifted a weight off her.

Though she's still far from at peace. Now she's driven by a sore conscience and a heavy heart to do everything in her power to help Kendrix complete her mission.

Just like me.

__

"Good luck, Kai. I'll be back in touch if I find out anything more. Keep me posted, okay?"

I salute Cassie Chan, one of the six legendary Space Rangers. "You got it. And good luck with your mission as well."

A rueful grin. _"Now that we have some good news about Kendrix, maybe I can actually **think **about my mission again."_

She waves before switching off the communicator, leaving me alone.

I don't waste any time. We have the background information we need to plan a course of action. Damon has primed the Megaship's engines, carving nearly six hours off our projected travel time. Mike has convinced Commander Stanton that we need to go on an away mission, and the commander has learned to trust Mike enough to grant us all leave.

Each minute we linger here is a precious. Kendrix warned us that evil was already pressing itself upon the Saber, and I won't let anything happen to it.

"Damon," I state into my wrist communicator, "are we ready?"

__

"Ready, willing, and able! Maya and I have been working on another project I think you'll like. Now we can program the Megaship scanners to isolate the power signature of a Quasar Saber."

"How is that possible?"

__

"We recorded the energy reading of that vortex from Rashon. Maya helped me tease out the Saber's energy from that amalgam."

"Good news. Now we can scan the planet surface from orbit, and lock in on the Saber. We'll find it in no time!"

__

"We're coming up to the bridge now," Maya says. _"Are Mike and Leo there?"_

"I just spoke to Mike. He'll be here any minute... hopefully with Leo."

The frustration in my voice must've been obvious, for Maya adds, _"He's going through a lot, Kai. Losing Kendrix has been particularly hard on him."_

Like hell it has! Does Maya seriously think Leo is the only person to love Kendrix?

We've been friends since we both joined the GSA. We were inseparable in our Academy days, helping each other get through tough exams and challenging assignments. She's the only person who really understands me, who doesn't just write me off as a cold jerk. She's like a sister to me... the only family I have left.

I turn off the communicator without another word. I don't feel like explaining myself, and there's really nothing left to say.

A few minutes later, Mike steps through the sliding doors, with Leo standing just behind him. The open disappointment on our leader's face says more than words.

"No luck with the Galaxy Book," I note.

"I read through all the translated text with a fine-toothed comb," Leo mutters. "No mention of the Nexus."

"There's still a lot of ground to cover," Mike noted. "The Science team has only translated a fraction of the book."

I can't believe Mike is actually _encouraging_ Leo to waste more time. Personally, I think that damn Galaxy Book should be burned for all the trouble it caused us. Trakeena's tried to snatch it time and again, knowing it contains deadly spells and galactic secrets that could very well kill us all. If Kendrix hadn't been leafing through, she wouldn't have found out about the Savage Sword. She'd still be here now...

"We're wasting time," I growl, my helpless frustration making me even less tolerant than usual. I make my way to navigation, reviewing the journey Mike and I extrapolated as the most efficient route. "Let's go."

- - -

__

-Karone-

A strange urge draws my attention to a small porthole to my right. Through the thick glass pane I can make out the Earth, hanging like a sapphire in a blanket of black velvet, teeming with countless varieties of life.

I've seen this view a thousand times from the Dark Fortress, but I never gave it much thought. I never appreciated life. Now, I cherish it, as something beautiful and priceless, and so very fragile.

So fragile... after only a day of occupation by my armies, the Earth was forever marked. I can't remove the scars from the millions of lives I touched. I can't mend the millions of hearts I've broken, or erase the nightmares from the millions of minds that remember the Countdown vividly.

And that's only the Earth. When I try to imagine the pain and suffering of all the other planets... the scale of destruction is simply dizzying.

I must do all I can, though, to make amends. That's why I'm leaving. Please... understand.

__

"Mission control to Kerova-C. Miss Karone, how're things up there?"

"All systems optimal," I respond, reading the status systems with my full attention. "Preparing for Hyperdrive."

__

"Good luck, Miss." And then my last tie to Earth is severed.

It was absurdly easy to leave. It took only three hours' notice for NASADA to prepare one of the Kerovan flyers for launch. The dozen small starships were a gift from KO 35, acknowledging the aid the Rangers of Earth had offered them. The Rangers, of course, offered the ships to NASADA, who salivated at the prospect of investigating the advanced technology exposed to them.

The director of NASADA was eager to help me when I explained that the Rangers needed my help. The Rangers had often responded to his calls for aid, whenever a threat was detected or a satellite damaged. Even before that, he let the Turbo Rangers commandeer the prototype interplanetary shuttle.

Now, a mere eight hours after I received Cassie's call, I'm programming the Hyperdrive for Onyx.

The Galaxy Rangers are already heading for Guinit, and given the advanced engines of the Megaship, they should arrive just as quickly as I could, even though Guinit is in this sector of the galaxy. However, I can't shake my concern that perhaps what they seek is no longer on Guinit.

All the warriors are gone; I'm positive of that. My strategy was to utilize all of Dark Specter's warriors, even those new to training. I wanted to overwhelm the Federated Planets, and even several teams of Rangers would be hard pressed to combat the legions of mutants and mages who swore their lives to the United Alliance of Evil. They were all used in the Countdown, and they were all neutralized.

However, the merchants are very likely still on Guinit. Surely most of them have already left, given the erosion of their market, but if anyone lives on Guinit, he is surely a merchant. And what would a merchant do with one of the mythical Quasar Sabers of Mirinoi?

Sell it.

And where can a merchant find someone willing to purchase the signature weapon of a fallen Power Ranger?

Only on Onyx, the axis of netherworld commerce.

I could've told Cassie about my suspicions, but she's already en route to the Jyntarah system. It would take a solid week for them to backtrack to Onyx, which isn't very far from here. The Galaxy Rangers could make it much sooner, but there is still very good reason to travel to Guinit to investigate. I wouldn't send them on a potentially fruitless mission, and have them lose valuable time on a hunch.

I'm the only candidate. Fate has chosen me for this mission.

Zhane wouldn't understand that.

After all this time, he still sees me as the innocent victim Andros always remembered me as. The girl who would've been a scholar. He truly thinks Astronema is gone, though he assures me that he loves the "real" me, that pure inner self that survived a decade in Dark Specter's court.

I know he loves me. To him, I am precious and fragile, and he will do everything in his power to protect me.

He doesn't see me clearly.

If I'd told him my intentions, he would've tried to dissuade me. He would've yelled, I would've yelled back... and perhaps we might have said things we would regret. He would try to guilt me into staying, reminding me that Andros is risking his life to protect _me_. Reminding me that I am not a Ranger, and am not expected to fight.

I know this will hurt him. He will soon discover that I've left; he might already suspect. He may even try to follow me, but by the time he catches up, I will hopefully have completed this mission and restored the Galaxy Rangers. He will be angry that I deceived him, and horrified that took such a risk... but I'm confident he will forgive me if I return alive and unharmed. Perhaps, he might even be proud of me.

I remove my safety harness, and stretch my stiffened muscles. In a few hours I will be on Onyx, and I have to prepare myself.

A few strides bring me to my bag, which is pathetically small and half-empty. I unearth neatly folded black vinyl, leather boots, and a silver brassier.

My heart races as I carefully don the ensemble that was my signature since Ecliptor deemed me old enough to dress as I pleased. It disturbs me how easily I fit into the glove-tight outfit. As if all the internal changes I've experienced over my year of freedom should rightly be reflected physically.

My limbs are stiff with tension as I unfold a compact mirror, and set to work. I cake on the layers of makeup one at a time, creating a mask just as obscure as Zhane's helmet.

The process takes me nearly an hour, for each application is cautiously scrutinized. My mask must portray all the viciousness that embodied my former self. If the mercenaries and marauders on Onyx even suspect that I am no longer the dread Princess of Evil, then I will never leave the planet alive.

Finally, I am satisfied with my appearance. My skin is flawless, without even a hint of a freckle. My eyes are exaggerated with liner and false lashes, and bold strokes of shadow add a severity to my blue eyes that isn't truly there. My lips are plumped with heavy lipstick, all the better to sneer with.

I set the makeup down with unsteady hands. The sight of... _her_... in the mirror makes my stomach roll. It's so easy to remember all that I did... what I would still do, if I fell into the temptation of the Darkness again.

Now, for the final touch. I reach for the sleek black wig I'd selected for this mission. Before, my magical skill manipulated my hair with ease, but now I refuse to resort to such methods.

I knot my own hair back, and slide the wig over my head.

I look into the mirror, and muster my most wicked smirk. A chill creeps up my spine as Astronema looks back at me, ice in her eyes and venom in her grin.

My transformation is complete.

****

To Be Continued...


	5. In Your Stead

****

All I Ever Wanted

Part Five: In Your Stead

__

-Kendrix-

The pain is constant now. My head pounds an agonizing beat, drowning out much of my sense of hearing. My extremities slowly grow cold and numb. It's as if my hands and feet have been bathed in ice water, yet my head and chest are feverish.

The Pink Quasar Saber is surrounded... _engulfed_ by evil. I know it in my heart and soul. Through our bond I feel only agony as the light of the Power struggles against the voracious hunger of Darkness. The light is slowly fading, just like the feeling in my hands and legs.

I'm utterly helpless now. I haven't the strength to even attempt to communicate with the Caretaker. I wish I could reach out to my friends, and tell them to hurry! I don't think my sword is isolated on Guinit any longer... the saturation of evil energy leads me to believe the Saber is somewhere even more dangerous. Somewhere permeated by greed, hatred, anger, bloodlust, and malice.

I can even feel a familiar evil... the evil of Trakeena. I don't know why I recognize her, but I'm convinced that she is near my Saber. Nearer than any of my teammates.

We're running out of time, and I can do nothing at all to help.

"Keni? Are you awake?"

My watery eyes slide to Leo... the fake Leo... as he emerges from the kitchen with a bowl cradled in his hands.

He's been by my side throughout this ordeal. He never demanded any sort of explanation; he only strove to support or entertain me as my body steadily shut down. He sat by my side for hours, telling me stories or massaging my back and legs to restore some strength to my muscles.

To be honest, I wish he weren't so attentive. It's so hard to reject him in my heart. I have to keep reminding myself that he's not _real_.

He stirs the contents of the bowl. "It's split pea soup." His grin broadens. "Don't worry, I asked Kai for some help, and he led me through the recipe step by step. And I tasted it an hour ago, and I'm not even remotely queasy. So it's safe."

That's odd... I don't recall him ever mentioning any of my friends here in the Nexus. What's going on?

"Where... is Kai?" I breathe. My voice is so faint I can barely hear it.

He sets the bowl on the table beside the bed, and sits down beside me. With a tender touch he wipes the sweat off my forehead with a towel. "He's still camped out in the wetlands taking bio-samples. Since you're... not well... it's taking the expedition a bit longer to complete the project without you."

Something feels wrong, and it sets off a warning alarm in my dazed mind. Work or responsibilities hadn't come up before. Since I'd arrived here, it felt as if the entire world existed solely for this fake Leo and me. Has the Caretaker... done something? Has the fantasy become more elaborate? More convincing?

Another wave of agony tears through me, draining a bit more of my vigor. I can almost feel vile hands on the Saber's hilt, choking the pure Power and smothering its radiance.

I... I can't take this...

- - -

__

-Karone-

I slide into an open stool at the bar, keeping my heavy cloak about my shoulders. It's a calculated risk, considering Astronema was never one to travel _in cognito_. However, I must maintain the element of surprise, or my plan will surely fall through.

I must be present at the auction to bid, but if the patrons realize who I am too early, they might have enough time to remember all the rumors of my fate. If even one person questions that I am truly Astronema, then all is lost.

My instincts were right about the Quasar Saber; it is indeed here, and conveniently, the auction is scheduled for the very afternoon I arrived on the planet. It didn't take much snooping to find out which tavern was hosting the auction, for this unique item has been zealously advertised across the entire planet.

Which only means there'll be hundreds of vicious marauders and wealthy space pirates around to throw obscene amounts of money into the bidding. Even if I drained all the Kerovan and Earth accounts for myself, Andros, _and_ Zhane, I could never hope to accumulate enough funds to win the auction fairly.

I have only two advantages: the element of surprise, and the blood-drenched reputation of the Princess of Evil. With a little luck, both will help me get my hands on the Saber before anyone can question it.

I strain myself to contain my anxious impatience as the auctioneer, a horn-faced biped, drones on about the large laser cannon he's hawking. "Do I have 190? Certainly this weapon belonging to Tahaga the Great is worth more!"

I roll my eyes beneath my hood. Tahaga was a self-important idiot whose pride always got in the way of his good sense. His signature laser cannon weapon failed to save his life when Dark Specter put a thousand zanabatars on his head, so even 190 is steep.

"I believe it still works," the auctioneer offers in a stage whisper as he pulls the trigger. I watch unamused as the energy beam vaporizes a glass of liquor from an alien's hand, just missing the creature's wrist.

The audience comes alive at the display, and bidding begins in earnest. Soon the price escalates to 250 zanabatars. Even the fool that nearly lost an appendage participates in the bid war, not even phased that he could've died moments ago.

My stomach churns as I endure being surrounded by such greed, depravity, and violence.

Finally, the weapon is sold, and the auction continues.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, a priceless item you will all have the chance to bid on! This is the crown jewel of the auction. The item we have all waited for." He waves to a scantily clad model, who saunters onto the stage with a display pillow. "The Pink Ranger's Quasar Saber!" He pauses for a beat, listening to the hushed murmurs with a wide, greedy smirk. "Do I hear one thousand zanabatars?"

Of course he hears a thousand. I watch as creatures from the four corners of the galaxy leap to their feet, crying out bids climbing up to ten thousand, and then beyond.

I school my face into a cool smirk, cross my legs casually, and pull off my cloak with the flick of my wrist. The creatures sitting beside me gawk in surprise, but I ignore them as I make my presence widely known.

My voice carries above the shouting peons as I declare the bid that silences them all. "One million."

Shocked silence descends as all eyes turn to me. Their terrified stares feel like eels crawling over my skin, but I disregard the discomfort and turn around.

The auctioneer gulps. "Astronema... it is an honor to have you here." His fingers twitch, just itching to loosen his collar. "You bid one million zanabatars for the Quasar Saber?"

My lips stretch into the Cheshire grin I once used to mock my victims. I can see the nearest creatures scramble out of my path as I rise to my feet. "Better yet," I suggest, slowly approaching the podium, "I get the Quasar Saber, and all of you... keep your lives."

No one protests as I grasp the Saber from the pillow. The enchanted blade sparks with pink energy, and as my fingers clench around the sturdy hilt, I feel the power it contains channel through me as if I were a conduit.

I shake off my distraction immediately, and turn my icy gaze to the trembling alien before me. "Please, don't mind me. Continue," I decree with false sweetness. And, just for fun, I take a practice swing with the Quasar Saber, slicing the pants off the auctioneer. He gasps in humiliation, but one cold glance reminds him how easily I could have severed his spine with that strike.

I waste no more time. The Saber balanced lazily on my shoulder, I stride past the staircase towards the exit. With each step, my heart picks up its pace as I step closer and closer to success. I can almost imagine the look on Zhane's face when I return, safe and sound and _victorious_...

"You're _not_ Astronema!" a voice suddenly shouts. Suddenly, the air in my lungs freezes painfully as I turn toward the second floor parapet.

My eyes narrow hatefully as I stare at Trakeena herself. I had underestimated her connections; I hadn't even considered the possibility that she would seek the Saber on Onyx as well!

"Astronema betrayed the Darkness and became good," she continues, a triumphant grin lighting up her face as she points a sharp, accusing finger in my direction. "_You_ are Karone."

Damn her! How did she know what happened during the Countdown??

I feel the surprised awe quickly transform into outrage, and the entire assembly becomes my enemy. But before any of the patrons can react to Trakeena's announcement, her personal guard leaps from the second story, lunging toward me.

I can see this is a skilled warrior, perhaps on par with Ecliptor in strength and speed. A tremor runs up my arms as I block his heavy blows with the Quasar Saber.

I don't even think. My body reacts like the battle machine it is, blocking and dodging with all the grace I ever had. The Quasar Saber becomes an extension of my being, gliding through the air and meeting the knight's more cumbersome long sword blow for blow.

A particularly murderous strike arcs toward my neck, forcing me to bend backward. My wig slides off my brow, convincing any lingering doubters that the Princess of Evil is no more.

I rise, blocking out the wrathful screams that ring within the chaotic tavern, and deliver a fierce snap kick that forces the dark knight back a few feet. Not wasting a precious moment, I race towards the light of the open doorway, leaping over and weaving between those standing in my way.

Panting to recover my bearings, I skid to a halt just outside the bar and dodge around the corner, clutching the Quasar Saber so tightly my knuckles grow white.

A split second later, I hear the clang of heels against rotted wood.

"I'm sorry," a deep voice laments, "she got away."

I smirk with childish satisfaction as I hear Trakeena grumble in annoyance.

A new voice joins the conversation. "Trakeena, I just received word from Deviot. The trap is set for the Rangers."

My breath catches. No... the Galaxy Rangers! Trakeena must've known about Guinit as well!

I hear the chilling laughter of Scorpius' heir. It sounds so much like the indulgent cackle of the Princess of Evil, it makes my head spin.

"Excellent," she purrs. "Let's waste no more time here."

Then, I feel the cold ionized breeze of a teleportation spell. Trakeena and her crew were spirited away to catch the Rangers in a deadly snare.

I have to warn them! I have to get to Guinit... there is no time to spare!

- - -

__

-Kendrix-

It feels as if a soothing balm has been spread across my anguished mind and stricken soul. Out of nowhere, warmth flooded over my body, restoring strength and chasing away the terrifying Darkness that was about to swallow me.

I spring to my feet, staring curiously at the bare realm of the Caretaker. He stands a few yards from me, his face contemplative.

"What's going on?" I demand, approaching him without fear. "Did the Rangers find my Saber?"

"No, but another good heart has chosen to protect the Saber. She has chased away the Darkness... for now."

"Who?"

"Touch the bond between you and your Saber. You will recognize her spirit, as you recognized Trakeena's."

The instructions are vague, and considering my scientific outlook, impossible to follow. Still, I close my eyes and reach out with my senses, following that strange charge of life that I felt to its source.

I feel... a presence. It's clearer than Trakeena's, as the evil princess was one dark soul amongst many that polluted the Saber. Now there is only one spirit, a strange mixture of lingering Darkness and stubborn, willful Light.

I do know her, though we've never met. I know her through stories, and from time to time I've wondered what kind of person she would be... what kind of life she could lead.

Karone of KO 35... how did _she_ find the Quasar Saber?

"You've touched her spirit," the Caretaker observes. "So long as you are bound with the Saber, you can exert your voice into your realm. Reach out and offer Karone the Quasar Saber."

A shudder creeps through me at the very mention of breaking the only link I have to my home. The anchor that keeps me from drifting into this false paradise, losing myself in dreams and fantasy while my friends fight tooth and nail against evil.

"Kendrix." His voice is commanding.

"I won't," I decide, folding my arms contemptuously. "I refuse."

He stares at me for a long moment. His piercing gaze sets me on edge. "You have no choice. The Saber has accepted her as the next Pink Ranger."

"_I'm_ the Pink Ranger!" I shout, my frustration adding bite to my words. "So long as Karone keeps my Saber away from evil, then it'll be there for me when I find my way out of this nightmare!"

From the taunt lines on the Caretaker's face, I conclude that I've reached the limit of his patience. "Your duty is to Mirinoi and to Terra Venture. Every moment you delay is another moment Terra Venture lacks a Pink Ranger. You have been supremely fortunate that your teammates have lasted this long without you. How much longer do you think they will survive, without the Megazord or the Lights of Orion? Do you really think you will find a way to rejoin them _before_ your enemies strike next?"

My lips twitch, unable to form a response.

"The Saber finds Karone acceptable. That is why it responded to her touch. However, only you can transfer your powers. When you come to your senses, reach out and grant Karone your Saber and your morpher. Or, sit and wait for evil to swallow the Saber's power again."

And with those haunting words, he vanishes.

I wish he were wrong. I desperately wish that he'd lied to me... just another scheme to keep me in this gilded cage. But I know better. My reasons for clinging to the Saber aren't noble. They're selfish.

And yet, that knowledge isn't enough to make me let go. It's not enough to resign myself to perpetual solitude with a soulless puppet that resembles the man I love.

- - -

__

-Leo-

As one, we four Rangers race along the dusty plains of Guinit. My Saber rests in my hand, charging my entire body with the power of Fire. The surge of energy keeps me focused as I comb the plains.

Finally, the bright light of the binary stars gleams off a metal object. My breath catches as I hurry towards it.

"Guys! It's this way!"

The Pink Saber! Now that we have it, we can focus on Kendrix! We don't have to compromise... don't have to abandon her for the greater good! Maybe Kai can run an analysis on the Saber... extrapolate what kind of energy threw Kendrix into the Nexus?

My hand reaches out for Kendrix's most treasured possession when a wrenching scream freezes me in place.

"Red Ranger! **Stop**!"

We all whirl around, and stare at the black form that stumbles down the arid cliff behind us.

"Who's that?" Damon wonders.

Kai unsheathes his own Saber, holding it at the ready. His caution brings us all to stand in a line, blocking Kendrix's Saber from this potential threat.

I step in front of my team, watching through narrow eyes as the figure approaches with long strides. I can now tell that it's a slim girl dressed in black, with long blonde hair and... a Quasar Saber?

"That's not the real Saber!" the girl calls, jumping over a large boulder with catlike grace as she draws nearer. "Trakeena's set a trap! Get away from there!"

That's all the warning she gets to deliver. Moments later, a wave of heat and light erupts from behind, throwing us violently into the air.

- - -

__

-Karone-

With a soft groan I lift my face from the dry, rock-hard ground. The itch in my throat forces me to cough up the dust I inhaled in a startled gasp as the fake Quasar Saber exploded, catching the Rangers unawares.

If I hadn't been several yards away, I probably wouldn't have survived the blast. Now I'm sore, but I'll live.

A decade of battle experience flows seamlessly through my mind. I shut out the pain, rolling to my feet quickly, and dodging behind the closest boulder large enough to provide cover. From the relative safety of my position, I can scan the area. As the dust slowly clears, I see spots of color not too far from me; the Rangers had the wind knocked out of them, but they're all moving, so they're only dazed. If they had been crowded around the fake Saber when it exploded, they might've been killed!

I want to run to them and make sure they're okay, but sudden sensation freezes me in place. We're not alone. The prickling at the back of my neck alerts me to her presence before I hear the indulgent laugh that turned my stomach on Onyx.

"Well, well, well," Trakeena mocks, "what do we have here? Four Rangers, the Pink Quasar Saber, _and_ a washed up Astronema!"

I wince as Trakeena continues laughing, this time joined by the evil creatures that stand ready at her side. I can feel the shocked stares of the Galaxy Rangers as my identity is so uncouthly revealed to them. Now they'll _never_ trust me!

The Rangers get up, drawing their enchanted Sabers in unison. They exchange a few curt words, but they're beyond my hearing. Then, the Blue, Red, and Green Rangers leap into action, confronting Trakeena's army head-on. I watch, slightly stunned, as the Yellow Ranger races toward me... calling my name. My birth name.

"Karone! Are you okay?"

Her concern for my wellbeing startles me. Why does she care how I am? She knows what I was...

"Karone!"

"I'm okay," I murmur, shaking my head to clear the cobwebs. The Yellow Ranger lays a gentle hand on my shoulder.

"Good. Now, stay hidden! We'll talk when this is over."

I can almost feel her smile. "And thank you for finding the true Saber."

She turns to leave, but I can't suppress one question. "How do you know me?"

"Ashley told me your story, and I'm glad to get the chance to meet you."

With that, she joins the battle.

The shock of her words leaves me in a daze as I ponder their meaning. If she knows who I am, why would she _want_ to know me? On Earth, I live in anonymity... no one has drawn the connection between Karone of KO 35 and the lethal Astronema. We didn't think the public could bear the knowledge that the former Queen of Evil still lives. I'd been so _sure_ that everyone would reject me if they knew the truth...

My internal ramblings are interrupted by a triumphant giggle. My skin crawls as I see Trakeena slink around the battle, drawing closer and closer to the Pink Saber.

No! I won't let her win!

I disregard Yellow's advice, leaping out of my hiding place and reaching out my hand. My telekinetic power yanks the prize from Trakeena's fingertips, drawing the Saber into my waiting palm.

"Sorry, Trakeena," I sneer, "but you want this Saber, you'll have to work for it!"

Her sharp, golden eyes glare at me as she holds out her hand. I stare in surprise at the elegant steel blade that takes shape in a web of green light. Since when did Trakeena fight her own battles?

"If you mean I have to tear through the shadow of Astronema, then consider it done."

Then, steel clashes against steel.

I can't contain my shock as Scorpius' spoiled heir meets me blow for blow. Not only can she handle a sword, she can accompany her vicious swings with perfectly timed kicks and dodges! And the strength behind her blows is jarring... my arms tremble to absorb the shock of each blocked strike.

I can't get the upper hand! I struggle to keep pace with the Insectoid as she forces me higher and higher up the cliff... and away from the Rangers.

Then, I finally penetrate her defenses, landing a shallow cut that draws green blood from her shoulder. But in the split second I silently cheer my accomplishment, she plots a spike-heeled kick directly into my stomach. The force of the kick sends me airborne, until I land clumsily on my back like a dead weight.

I scramble to my feet, and set off in a desperate run to win a few precious seconds to figure out how to survive this conflict. But I feel the ionized air around me, which gives me a heartbeat of time to jump out of the way of a lethal energy bolt. It explodes at my feet, shaking me to the core as I stumble far too close to the edge of the precarious plateau on which I find myself.

__

Idiot! Ecliptor would be furious if he'd seen my folly. I let myself be forced into the worst possible combat zone, as I stand between a deadly drop and a startlingly-capable Trakeena.

Grinding my teeth, I hold the Quasar Saber with both hands. Please... grant me the strength to survive this!

I scream with effort as I arc the Saber to meet Trakeena's blade. She presses her advantage, pushing me closer to the edge. I can feel the sand beneath my boots give way, letting me inch closer and closer...

"You're bitten off more than you can chew, little girl," she gloats, her black lips pulling into a hideously smug smirk. Her leg snaps out from nowhere, knocking me off balance. I release a startled shriek as she snatches my wrist, forcing the Saber from my grasp.

"There can only be _one_ Queen of Evil, and you're looking at her!"

One more violent shove, and suddenly there's no more ground to support me.

- - -

__

-Kendrix-

My mind swims in pain as a vile presence suffocates me. Oh God... what have I done?? My stubborn hesitation caused all this!

I... I feel Trakeena's presence... like rancid breath against my neck. I can even feel the rumble of her laughter as she toys with my Saber. It's not as debilitating as before, when my Saber was surrounded by hundreds of evil hearts, but the pain still makes me stumble.

But I can also feel Karone, as a wave of panic and fear overcomes her. She was indeed accepted by the Pink Saber, just as the Caretaker said. That's the only reason why I can still feel her presence, even when she's lost the Saber.

My Saber has already chosen my replacement... it's just waiting for me to let go.

Let go...

I desperately reach, figuratively climbing the tenuous string that binds me to Andros' sister.

I'm so sorry I hesitated! Please let me not be too late!

- - -

__

-Karone-

My mind whirls as I plummet to certain death, screaming as gravity pulls me down. I've failed! I've let everyone down. I'm... going to die.

Andros... Zhane... gods, I'm sorry! Please forgive me for being such a stubborn fool!

Then, incredibly, gravity's hold on me gives way. I blink, disbelieving my own eyes, as the cliff beside me slows its blurred passing.

I'm... I'm slowing down! Could my telekinetic ability have unconsciously carried me? I didn't think I was skilled enough to carry such a load, especially under duress...

__

"Karone!"

I shiver as a form in the brightest white takes shape before me. "K...Kendrix?"

She floats before me, bathed in the light of the Power, a ghost solid enough to hold my hand as we float upward.

Her other hand touches my wrist, and I stare in awe as a small black box manifests. It's... a morpher!

__

"Karone, you must become the Pink Ranger. I grant you my Saber, and the Power. Please, help the others! Protect Terra Venture!"

I stare at the ghost, watching her wince as she finally sets me down atop the plateau. "What about you?"

__

"I... I can't help them." I can hear the anguish in her voice, and my heart aches for the young woman who sacrificed everything for her friends.

"I'm sorry, Kendrix," I murmur, "I can't be a Power Ranger. I'm... I'm tainted by evil. I can't hold the Power."

She shakes her head. _"The Saber finds you worthy, and I now give you my blessing. That's all you need to call upon the Power."_

I'm stunned speechless. Is it possible? Can I really serve as a Power Ranger? After all the people I've killed, the planets I've ravished... could I _possibly_ have a heart pure enough to become one of the galaxy's most prominent defenders?

I wouldn't believe Kendrix's words if I hadn't held the Quasar Saber. On Onyx, when I first touched it, I felt its strength. It responded to me. It... it accepted me.

__

"Please take on my mission... or else Trakeena will win!"

"Not while I'm breathing she won't!" I snarl, my fists clenching. Trakeena is far more dangerous than I gave her credit for. Her strength in combat, and the loyalty of her warriors, make her a true force of Evil. She just might be able to accomplish what Astronema had set out to do... the conquest of as much of this galaxy as possible.

She is so much like Astronema at her worst it frightens me. Perhaps, if I help in stopping her, I can prevent her from committing the carnage I indulged in. Perhaps by averting another Countdown, I can make some sort of amends.

My hands tremble as I realize the enormity of my decision. Awed, I glance at the morpher, and then back at Kendrix.

"I... I accept your mission, Pink Ranger," I speak, my tone oddly formal. "I will fight alongside the Galaxy Rangers, and will protect Terra Venture in your stead..." I offer an encouraging smile, "..until you return to take the Power back."

I watch as Kendrix nods once, and then rises to the sky.

Once she vanishes from this plane of existence, I snap back to reality. I hear the sounds of conflict, and the screams of pain ring in my ears.

The Galaxy Rangers are being overwhelmed! My... my _teammates_ need me.

- - -

__

-Kendrix-

The moment my successor says the words, I feel a drain. It's similar to the sensation of having blood drawn for donation... only, on a far greater scale. It's like _all_ my blood is being drawn, leaving me cold, empty, and lifeless.

I've lost. I've lost my connection. I've lost all strength. I fall helplessly into the Nexus, collapsing into a boneless heap on the white sands of my "home" here.

My entire body is numb. I don't have an ounce of strength. I can barely _breathe_! Is _this_ what it's like to give up the Power? To feel like an empty shell??

If I had the strength to sob, I would. Instead, my eyes mist in silent mourning as I sink within myself.

A presence draws me out of my daze. I can vaguely feel warmth as arms slowly lift me from the sand, cradling my head to a smooth, warm chest. I can even feel the gentle pulse of a heartbeat beside my temple.

"Don't worry Keni," Leo murmurs, "I'll take care of you. Together we'll be happy."

The last thing I feel is his lips on my forehead.

- - -

__

-Karone-

I arrive on the battlefield, covering my mouth to block the dust and debris kicked up from hundreds of energy blasts and heavy footfalls. Trakeena's forces are indeed overwhelming the Rangers, and the obnoxious princess herself is engaged in a heated battle with the Red Ranger.

Incredibly, she gets the upper hand against the leader of the Power Rangers. A well-placed swing knocks his Saber from his hands, and a fierce kick sends him sprawling onto his stomach.

Before he could rise, the Pink Saber lands against his neck.

"How do you like the Pink Quasar Saber now?" she taunts.

Outrage igniting my heart, I dash towards them at my fullest speed. I bodily tackle the unsuspecting spawn of evil, pushing her away from the Red Ranger and knocking us both to the ground.

Fortunately for me, she absorbed most of the impact. I stand up instantly, pulling Kendrix's weapon from Trakeena's loosened grip.

Trakeena rises to strike me, but I marshal all my anger into one furious swing that cuts into Trakeena's bust-enhancing armor. Sparks of magic flow from the blow, tossing her helplessly into the waiting arms of her knight.

Smirking with the confidence of imminent victory, I lift the Saber above my head. Words I've never heard before flow to my tongue: "Go Galactic!"

Kendrix's power... the power I've inherited... is unleashed. I thrill at the indescribable charge of my first morph, that leaves me feeling righteous, strong, and unbeatable.

When the blinding light fades, I stand before them all as the Pink Galaxy Ranger.

I fall into an unfamiliar battle stance; a deep crouch with the Saber in one hand and the other extended like a claw. "Ready for Round Two?" I challenge.

Trakeena releases a frustrated cry, but her knight holds her close. "My Queen, we cannot win this battle! Look!"

We all turn, and see the Blue, Yellow, and Green Rangers fighting the forces of evil with restored vigor. Perhaps the light of my transformation has given them renewed hope. We're finally a complete team.

Trakeena shakes with impotent anger as she points one sharp finger in my direction. "This isn't over, Has-been!"

She snaps her fingers, and all the monsters vanish in a carrier wave of sickly green energy.

I'm almost giddy with the excitement of my first victory as a Power Ranger, but a single word pulls me down from that euphoric height with a resounding thud.

"**Kendrix**!"

I turn around to see the Red Ranger dash towards me. Before I could speak a single word, he grabs me in the tightest, most desperate hug I've ever experienced. Over his shoulder I see the other Rangers converge on us, each one eager to greet their lost friend.

They... they didn't see me morph! They must've only seen the energy release.

"I knew you'd come back to us!" he continues, his voice rough with emotion. "I knew it!"

My throat constricts, holding back the words I try to utter. Gods, I can hear the hope in his voice, and it kills me to dash it.

I take a deep breath to steel myself, and will the Power to release me. Red steps back as the transformation breaks, and the startled gasp I hear breaks my heart.

- - -

__

-Kai-

Oh. My. God.

Ten seconds ago, I was the happiest I've ever been. My best friend had been restored, just in time to save our butts from Trakeena! As Leo squeezed the life out of her, I was already planning the special dinner I'd make to celebrate. Kendrix always loved my Chicken ala Kai.

Then, the illusion was shattered. In a flash of light, the Pink Ranger was gone... leaving **_Astronema_** in its wake.

We all step back in horrified shock as the Queen of my nightmares turns her gaze to the ground. Her fingers anxiously wrap the hilt of Kendrix's Saber, and I just barely contain the urge to strangle the witch.

"What the _hell_ do you think you're doing?" I scream, lurching forward. Astronema takes a step back, her eyes wide with surprise. What, did she think this was _acceptable_?? Did she think we'd _welcome_ her??

"Kai!" Maya scolds, grabbing my tightened fist just in case I plan to use it. "Stop it! She saved us all!"

I hear Maya's words, but I pay them no heed. "How'd you do it?" I demand, "How'd you make the Saber yield its power to you?"

"I... found the Saber on Onyx. When I was there, I heard Trakeena mention that she set a trap for you all on Guinit, so I hurried to beat you here. I only wanted to give back the Saber-"

"Then give it back" I spit, reaching out. But instead of complying, Astronema takes another step back, keeping Kendrix's Saber out of my reach.

"I _wanted_ to give it back," she resumes, "but that's not the plan now. Kendrix asked me to carry on as the Pink Ranger."

I can feel the blood drain from my head, leaving me dizzy. That's not possible... it's just _not_!

"Kendrix spoke to you?" Leo asks. "Is she okay?"

Astronema nods. "She's okay, but she still can't get back. She asked me to be the Pink Ranger so the team would be complete. She asked me to protect Terra Venture with you."

I can't believe all the crap she's spewing! "You're lying."

She holds up her wrist, plainly revealing the morpher. Kendrix's morpher. She's _wearing_ Kendrix's morpher. "No, I'm not."

"Kai, she's Andros' sister, and she was freed from all evil influence in the Countdown. Ashley told me!" Maya insists.

"Guys, let's discuss this later," Damon contributes, bodily separating Maya and me. "The longer we dilly-dally on this rock, the bigger head start Trakeena has. If she decides to attack Terra Venture before we get there, it's Game: Over."

I blink in disbelief. Did I hear that right? Is Damon implying that we're actually taking the Queen of Evil _with_ us?

Maya then takes Astronema by the hand. "Come on, I'll help you get situated on the Megaship. It's a good four days flight back to Terra Venture."

They begin walking toward the spot where we parked the Megaship, with Damon right behind them. Then, Leo joins the group, though his shoulders are slumped and he doesn't breathe another word.

I stalk after them, the combination of bitter disappointment, consuming outrage, and devastated betrayal giving me the mother of all migraines.

How the hell could we replace Kendrix, the sweetest, smartest, most giving person I've ever known, with _this_??

I need to hit something.

****

To Be Continued...


	6. Open Wounds

****

All I Ever Wanted

Part Six: Open Wounds

-Maya-

Considering how small a vessel the Megaship is, it astonishes me how efficiently five people can stay out of each other's way.

Leo has commandeered the bridge, working with Mike to lay out a tactical plan in case Trakeena does beat us to Terra Venture. It's good of Mike to give him this distraction... without it, I think he'd go stir-crazy.

Damon has chosen to camp out in the Megaship's engine room. The technology in that room fascinates him, and he finds his refuge surrounded by pounding, clanking, churning machines. He once told me that he was in fact more comfortable with machines than people; that machines were less complicated. I never understood his reasoning... until now.

Kai has locked himself in the Simudeck. I haven't seen him leave a single time during the three days we've been traveling from Guinit. Whenever I pass, I hear the sounds of combat, but he never lets me enter. I know he's angry with me. He's angry at the universe, all because of Karone.

As for our new teammate, I haven't seen her much either, though at least she hasn't completely confined herself to her quarters. She emerges for the occasional meal, and twice I've seen her pass in the hallway towards the bridge. She acknowledges me with a hollow smile, a polite wave, or a lukewarm greeting. That's all.

What have I been up to? I've spent the past three days playing nursemaid, trying to offer comfort or a listening ear to each of my friends. It was a role played by Kendrix, and now it has fallen to me. I try to be as supportive and insightful as she would have been. She always knew when to talk, and when to listen. I wish she were here now, guiding my steps as I walk down this sterile hallway.

Finally, I reach my destination. A brief knock against the cold metal of the door makes my presence known.

"Come in."

The door slides open, and I step into the gray room. The bed is neatly made, with colorless sheets folded neatly and blending seamlessly into the featureless walls. The only sign of color is Karone herself, standing beside the porthole, holding the Pink Saber at arm's length.

I can't contain my curiosity. "What are you doing?"

Her eyes glance to me before returning to the sword. "You Rangers really don't know what you have here," she comments, drawing the Saber closer. "I've heard legends of these Sabers since childhood." A faint smile brightens her thoughtful face. "Standing here, holding this Saber of legend is just..."

She visibly struggles for the right word, so I offer one of my own. "Humbling?"

She glances at me again. "Yes, it is."

A silence falls between us again, and I feel the awkwardness rise. Determined to make _some_ connection with my new teammate, I reflect upon the flood of emotion I felt the first time I held the Yellow Quasar Saber. "Our village elder used to entertain the children with tales of the Power Rangers. They were like gods in the stories, wielding the power of nature, defending the people with no thought of reward. When I was young, my friends and I would try to pull the Sabers from the stone almost daily. Each time I approached the sacred stone, I could feel that incredible power..."

I pause as I feel Karone's stare on me. "You're from Mirinoi then?"

"Yes."

She nods. "That explains it."

"Explains what?"

"What you're doing here."

I frown my confusion. "I don't understand."

"You're from Mirinoi, and therefore, you're not from Earth," she explains. "You didn't experience the Countdown. You don't know what I was."

I shake my head. "I know you were Astronema, the Princess of Evil. I know you were kidnapped as a child, and raised as a warrior for evil. I know you discovered your true past, and turned your back on your title and station. And I know Dark Specter took you prisoner, and forced you to serve him again."

Her eyes are wide with surprise as she stares at me. I offer my most encouraging smile as I approach her.

"I know the Countdown was a horrible experience for Earth... but you are not to blame."

She shakes her head, folding her arms tightly. "I know you're trying to help, but you just don't understand. It's so easy to say that it's not my fault. You weren't _there_ when I commanded my armies to enslave the populations of three peace-loving planets, and wipe out anyone who tried to stop me. You don't know what it's like to so nearly lose your home... and to face the monster that caused such chaos... I'm not surprised the other Rangers want nothing to do with me."

I consider her argument, my mind drifting back to my last day on Mirinoi. She's wrong to assume I'm unfamiliar with wrenching loss; the sight of Furio killing my entire planet still plagues my nightmares. But I've already seen justice served... what would I have felt if Furio had tried to ally himself with us? Would I have been able to see passed his evil acts, and discern a genuinely repentant soul?

Probably not.

But that doesn't mean Karone is doomed to suffer the scorn of my friends for her entire stay with us. "You said Kendrix asked you to serve in her stead," I remind her. "That means she has forgiven you for the Countdown, and anything else Astronema has done. Kendrix is an Earthling, and she has the heart to forgive."

I approach her again, wrapping my arm around her shoulders. "Trust me, Karone, the other Rangers will come around. This has been a difficult mission, and I'm sure it's the thought of replacing Kendrix that's bothering the others; it has nothing to do with you personally."

I wait for her to respond, expecting her to pull away from me. But instead, she smiles.

"Thank you, Maya. I'll keep that in mind."

I'm overjoyed to see her smile, to see that cool gaze grow warm.

- - -

__

-Karone-

An hour ago, I was completely convinced that I would serve my term as the Pink Ranger as if it were a sentence. I would put life and limb on the line, and get nothing in return.

I didn't think it was possible to receive the gift of friendship.

I remember the first day I was Karone again, when Andros brought me onboard the Megaship. I walked these very halls, my heart in my throat despite my calm demeanor, as I waited for the Space Rangers to pounce on me, hurl me in the brig, and throw away the key.

They were reluctant at first, but they gave me the benefit of the doubt. Then, on Yotoba, I proved my intentions to them by saving them from Dark Specter's trap. When I returned to the Megaship, they welcomed me as their friend.

I could never describe how overcome I was that they reached out to me, despite the blood on my hands. And after the Countdown, I never thought anyone else could care for me if they knew what I was... what I had done.

Maya's welcome was inspiring, and her words rang with simple wisdom. Perhaps she's right... perhaps these Rangers could see past the grim reputation of Astronema. Perhaps I should give them the benefit of the doubt, and consider that perhaps they are still in mourning.

I decide to start with the one whose rejection shook me the most.

I come to a stop outside the sliding doors of the Simudeck.

Even through the thick metal doors, I can hear the sounds of battle. Sprays of laser fire, grunts of exertion, and thuds created by the collision of solid objects.

I slide the control panel open, and type in the emergency deactivation code Andros demonstrated back when we lived on the Megaship.

I smile as the light turns green, and the doors slide open, revealing a balmy jungle with gargantuan trees that block the sun. The creeping shadows and swaying leaves are perfectly still, on pause until I allow the program to resume.

The Blue Ranger stands in the clearing, just inches from a wolf beast suspended in mid-air. It had been leaping to attack him from the trees above.

"What do you want?"

The venom in his tone surprises me. I wasn't prepared for such intense, and obvious, animosity. But I won't back down now. I need to understand Kai Chen, if I can ever hope to fight by his side. "I'd like to talk to you."

His back is still facing me. "It's not a good time."

"Is it ever?" I challenge.

He's silent for a moment, until he delivers a sharp response. "No. It isn't."

I try a different approach. I appeal to his sense of duty. "Like it or not, we're teammates, Kai. Kendrix entrusted the Saber to my care, as well as the lives of her friends. I won't fail her by letting a little bad blood tear the team apart, and put Terra Venture and everyone on it in greater danger."

Something of what I said reaches the Blue Ranger, for he releases a deep breath that almost sounds like surrender. He turns in my direction, folding his arms contemptuously. "Computer, end program."

The steaming jungle and violent monsters vanish, leaving us alone in the surreal black and green tiles of the Simudeck.

"Talk."

Closing my eyes to force myself into focus, I refer to the speech I'd crafted during the numbing isolation I've experienced since I boarded the Megaship. "First, I want to assure you that this is temporary. Kendrix _will_ come back. But in the meantime, someone must guard the Quasar Saber, and complete the Power Ranger team, so Terra Venture can continue her journey safely."

I can feel his stare on me, burning with wrath. "Spoken like a true hero," he spits mockingly, "Well guess what? I don't care what color you wear, or what color your hair is. You are _still_ a cold-blooded murderer. You can hide it from the others, but not from me."

I can't respond. I stay silent, staring at the rigid Blue Ranger with new eyes. Before, I couldn't understand his need to stay clear of me, but now it makes sense. He was restraining himself. He didn't want me to know.

Now, I know. "You were there."

He knows exactly what I mean, and he doesn't pretend otherwise. "Yes."

His voice softens as both our thoughts are thrown back to that horrible day. The day of the Countdown.

"I was attending Angel Grove University," he relates. "The Quantrons just fell from the sky like swarms of locusts. Lasers rained from small ships, setting everything on fire. Nothing and no one was spared. Buildings, cars, trees, people... it didn't matter. I was in an astrophysics class when the explosions shook the building. We... were evacuated by campus police, but so many people didn't make it in time."

His fists clench furiously as he relives the anguish. "Three hundred-eleven people were killed when the building toppled. Professors, administrators, students just beginning their lives... all wiped out in the blink of an eye."

I stare in tongue-tied horror, watching the play of emotions on his face. Anger, bitterness, regret, sorrow... helplessness.

He had been helpless that day, unable to save the people around him.

"The area was decimated, so we were forced to clear the area while rescue workers did what they could. I wound up further downtown. I saw you there, standing on top of that office building, demanding the Rangers' lives."

His eyes narrow as he glares directly into my eyes. "I _heard_ you threaten to blow up the whole _planet_. And you would have, too... if the Space Rangers didn't take you down!"

A sickly silence falls, and I have nothing to fill it. What can I say to a man that nearly died because of me? What can I offer a man who must be haunted by the faces of his lost friends?

He then shatters the quiet, as his anger replenishes itself, filling that empty void of suffering. He marches toward me, and gods help me, I can barely move. His costume vanishes in a bright blue flash, letting his bloodshot eyes burn a hole in my soul.

"I watched three hundred-eleven people die, Astronema." His voice is a soft growl as he hovers just inches from me. "That's only the people in one building. _Millions_ more died, because of **you**! Where's _their_ justice, Astronema?? Who will pay for the blood of all those innocent people??"

My throat is dry, and my knees are locked. "Kai, I'm-"

He releases a short, empty laugh. "You're what? 'Sorry'? '_Sorry_' won't bring a single person back!"

I feel the heat of his breath on my face as he screams. I see the manic glint in his eye as he tries to burn me alive with his glare. I feel his rage, boiling and furious, desperate for appeasement.

And I force myself to face the living embodiment of all my guilt. I've committed atrocities in my life, but I do _not_ believe I am beyond redemption! "Neither will jail time, Kai, and neither will capital punishment. I wish I could do something... _anything_ to bring back the lives I took. But I can't. I **can't**!"

I step back from him, pulling my fingers through my hair as I recall the arguments I had with both Andros and Zhane, when the despair over the Countdown left me stricken and nearly suicidal. I draw on all the comforts they offered me... the reassurances that I am a decent person in my heart of hearts. "Rotting in jail serves nothing. I am no longer a threat: Zordon's power freed me from the Darkness. And if I were executed, my blood will not bring back a single lost life. The dead remain dead.

"All I can do is make amends the only way I know how. As the Pink Ranger, I'm putting my life on the line for Terra Venture, and maybe by putting my life to good use, I can honor those I've killed in some small way."

"That's not good enough!" he stubbornly insists. "If you become the Pink Ranger, you think you wash your hands clean, don't you? You'll become a hero, celebrated by the same people you tried to exterminate! First you hide behind this new face, and now you tarnish the legacy of the Pink Ranger! The Queen of Evil is _no_ Power Ranger!"

"You know what, Kai? I agree with you! When I went to Onyx, I only intended to save the Saber and deliver it to you. When Kendrix came to me, I told her that I'm not worthy... I'm not even _close_ to being worthy to carry on as the Pink Ranger. But she saw me differently, and so did the Saber. I don't know what it is they see in me, but this is an opportunity for me to do something _good_ with my life!"

"It's **not enough**!" he hollers. And I see the desperation in his eyes, the tension in his body. I can't reason with him. It's impossible.

I resign myself to reality: Kai Chen will not bow to words. He needs release. "Then what will be enough, Kai??" I demand. I intentionally lean closer, screaming into his face. "You want vengeance??"

He sputters, but doesn't deny it.

"Fine then! Avenge yourself! Go ahead, Power Ranger... the Queen of Evil is standing **right** in front of you!" I brazenly thump my chest. "You were helpless as she destroyed your way of life! You watched as she **murdered** your frien-"

His fist crashes into my face, silencing my taunt. The world flips over as I hit the cold Simudeck floor.

- - -

__

-Kai-

I hear the shockingly satisfying crunch as my fist flies into that mocking mouth.

I see her hair fly as her neck jerks back, and then her entire body collapses with a resounding thud.

She's on the floor, slowly sitting up. And then she turns to me. "Feel better now?"

I don't know what to do. I can't speak. There's no anger in her eyes; no derision. Her eyes are cool and accepting, as if she _understands_ me.

"The Queen of Evil is already dead, Kai," she murmurs, her words vaguely muffled as she presses her hand to her lip. "All that remains is what you see in front of you."

She drops her hand as she stands up, and I see the damage I've done. Her lip is swollen and split; blood drips down her chin, thick and as red as my own.

I snap out of my rage, and I realize I can't look at her anymore. My bloodstained... _bloodstained!!_... fist pounds the communicator panel. "Alpha! Get to the Simudeck _now_. Bring a dermal regenerator."

__

"Are you okay, Kai?"

"Just hurry up," I snap, pulling away from the transmit button.

I still can't look at her. We stand in silence until the doors part, letting Alpha scurry in with the medical equipment.

"Karone!" he squeals. "What happened?"

"It's nothing Alpha," she says, and her voice sounds like she means it.

I can't take it. I just leave. I walk out, without a word of goodbye or even a glance at either of them.

This is **not** happening!

I can't deny I wanted this. I wanted to hit her, I wanted her to feel pain. I... wanted her to feel the pain of _every single person_ that died in the Countdown.

She knew it, too.

I wanted to break that mask... I wanted to shatter the image of the freckled teenager who lost her childhood. I wanted to unveil the beast beneath the beauty, the loathsome Queen of Evil that lingered behind those sorrowful eyes.

I half expected my fist to hit a wall of energy as the mask faded and collapsed... but I hit flesh. I hit _flesh_, and I drew _blood_.

I can't describe how unnerving it is to see her blood on my knuckles. Her blood is as red as mine. She's as human as I am. She's not just a soulless, wicked monster. She bleeds, she feels, she lives and dreams. She's a human being.

As human as I am.

****

To Be Continued...


	7. Connection

****

All I Ever Wanted

Part Seven: Connection

__

-Karone-

In all my life, I've never felt as out of place as I do at this very moment. Not when I first boarded the Megaship as Princess Astronema. Not when I set foot on KO 35, the home planet of which I had no memory. Not when I stood side by side with the Rangers in their triumphant return to Earth, even though I knew I had no right to be there.

Here, lying on this bed of pale pink cotton sheets, listening to the steady breathing of my slumbering roommate... I feel like an intruder.

This is Kendrix's room.

The bed that I lie on is hers. The comforter tucked under my arms is hers. The flannel pajamas I'd found neatly folded under the pillow are hers.

The room is stamped with her signature. The computer with a small cat made of pink plastic sitting atop the monitor. The vivid painting of a beach basking in the glow of sunrise. The framed photograph of Kendrix and Maya that stands prominently on the table. The floral print apron hanging on a hook beside the refrigerator. The dozens of books squeezed on the small bookshelf, covering a range of topics including Victorian architecture, mythology, botany, and even fictional adventures of the starship Enterprise.

A few hours ago, when Maya proudly herded me into the quarters that she meant for us to share, I was struck dumb by the impression this simple room made. This room has an overwhelming personality. It reflects the two women who live here, the two best friends that share this space.

How dare I try to make her home my own?

For once I'm glad I packed nothing when I left Earth, for if I replaced even one of Kendrix's tokens I'd feel as if I had desecrated this monument to her life.

I turn on my side, trying to will my mind into silence and allow me a small measure of rest...

..when the tone of my communicator rings in my ears.

I jump up, startled by the muffled sound. Thankfully my wrist was tucked under the pillow, otherwise I would've roused Maya.

My voice is low as I respond. "Karone here."

__

"It's Leo. Did I wake you?"

I glance at the digital clock beside the bunk bed. One in the morning... what's going on?

"No, I'm awake," I assure him. "What's the emergency?"

__

"Uh... it's not exactly an emergency. I was hoping I could get your input on a project I'm working on."

Is he serious? Why would he want to consult _me_ on anything? I didn't think he wanted anything to do with me...

The anxiety in his voice, and my own curiosity, move me to a decision. I slide out of the sheets as quietly as possible, and retrieve my clothes from my bag. "Where are you, Leo?"

Another awkward pause. _"Outside your room."_

My eyes fly to the door. "Give me two minutes."

It takes me even less time than that to change out of my gray sleep shirt into snug leather. Combing my hair with my fingers I walk through the automated door, and I'm greeted with the tired green eyes of the Red Ranger.

"Hi, Karone."

"Hello."

This is the first time he's spoken to me. Our paths never crossed aboard the Megaship during our four-day transit to Terra Venture. And even when we arrived, he was silent and detached.

He begins to walk, and I fall into step beside him. The hall lights are dimmed, no doubt programmed to reflect the time of day the passengers are accustomed to. The complete absence of any activity, save for one or two security officers on patrol, only heightens the silence that hangs between us. I listen to the tap of our shoes as we make our way to a destination Leo hasn't even revealed yet.

I have no idea what to say to him. It would be foolish to introduce myself now, after four days of living on the same ship. Maya was kind enough to give me some details on my new teammates, and even though I know of the pain he feels after Kendrix's sacrifice, I'm in no position to offer any sort of comfort. No doubt every time he looks at me, he is reminded of the friend he lost. Of the friend I've replaced.

But _he_ came to _me_. This isn't like when I confronted Kai on the Simudeck. I didn't force Leo to acknowledge my existence. I shouldn't feel this uneasy.

So I decide to touch on the one subject I consider 'safe.' "So, what's this project you're working on?"

His hands find the pockets of his faded blue jeans. "I've been doing research in the Galaxy Book, looking for some clue about the Nexus... the pocket dimension Kendrix is trapped in."

"The Galaxy Book?"

He turns to me, and I can almost see the hope fade from his eyes. "You've never heard of it?"

"Should I have?"

"I kind of hoped you did. I want you to help me figure it out."

My eyes widen in surprise as he slides a pass card into the reader just outside the Science Division. The light atop the doors flashes green, and the doors slide open, allowing Leo to guide me through Terra Venture's development center.

We soon enter a section reserved for "Cultural Analysis." The lights respond to our presence, slowly brightening to reveal a small room with several computers lined up. The walls are covered in large printouts of alien symbols and sketched images, with arrows and notes jotted in the margins in colorful ink. In the far corner is a case of glass, within which lies a large, leather-bound tome with yellowed pages.

Leo immediately takes a seat at a computer station with a small plant sprouting from a pink clay pot.

Kendrix's desk.

A few strokes of the keyboard brings up a two-framed visual, with a scan of alien text on the left, and a column of English notes on the right.

Intrigued, I stare at the screen over his shoulder. "So you've already translated some of the Galaxy Book?"

He nods. "The science team assigned to translate the Galaxy Book has made some headway, and even developed a program to automatically translate recognized symbols once enough characters were identified. The trick is, the Galaxy Book isn't all one language."

"Perhaps there is one language of exposition, and then incantations are recorded in their native text?" I suggest. "Do you have any idea who wrote the Galaxy Book? What planet it came from?"

Leo shook his head. "We don't even know what _galaxy_ this book came from. It's been a mystery since we first found it."

"Hmm..." I murmur, walking to the Galaxy Book itself. "Can we take it out of the case?"

He types a code into the panel, making one side of the glass slide out of my way. I reach my hand out, closing my eyes as I "feel" for the glow of magic, that faint power, much like electricity, that I'd learned to wield in my former life.

"This book is enchanted. It feels almost like... it's locked."

"Locked?"

"There's a power blocking our perception of this book. Only someone with the 'key' can read this text easily. Whoever placed this spell can see through it, and understand all the text as if he were reading his native language. All others are exposed to this scrambled mixture of languages. I'm impressed you could make sense of any of this gibberish with Earth technology. It will take _years_ to figure this out... if it can even be done."

I open my eyes, fully expecting Leo to be crushed by the bad news I'd related. Instead, I'm startled to see him smile.

"This isn't just any Earth technology," he corrects me, tapping the monitor. "Kendrix developed the translation program."

His faith in her abilities is unwavering.

I nod, accepting the challenge before us. "Let's start by isolating how many different languages we have to account for. Then, we should trace each translated language throughout the entire book, and see if we can find any reference to pocket dimensions." I then turn back to the book, carefully flipping the pages. "There also seems to be a lot of sketches in here... maybe one of them may represent the Nexus?"

He nods eagerly, and we get to work.

The hours fly by as we immerse ourselves in linguistic analysis, catching glimpses of the legends and histories of this and other galaxies. Leo walks me through Kendrix's software, explaining the translation process in surprising detail.

I stare at a block of translated text, comparing the English verse with the visual structure of the original alien symbols, when a soft chime distracts me.

"It's five," Leo announces, rising to his feet. He casually stretches his arms over his head, and shuts down Kendrix's computer. "Time to clear out before the research crew gets in."

I open my mouth to respond, only for a powerful yawn to overcome my words. I'd been so engrossed in my work I hadn't even realized I was so tired.

"Sorry I kept you up all night," Leo offers, collecting sheets of notes we'd taken, "I guess I got excited that we were making some progress. It's been pretty frustrating doing this stuff, especially after I'd finished reviewing the translated text."

I shrug the apology aside. "Don't mention it. I'm just glad I finally got the chance to _talk_ to you."

His gaze grows serious, and I realize my mistake. I really didn't mean to sound so bitter... it must be my exhaustion talking. I never expected to be welcomed with open arms, and after that fiasco with Kai the other day, I recognized that, despite Maya's best efforts and my own good intentions, I may never connect with the other Rangers.

"Don't listen to me," I insist, heading for the exit. "Really... I'm just worn out."

- - -

__

-Leo-

I haven't felt this good in a _long_ time.

I whistle as I walk through the halls of Terra Venture at noon. Sure, every few feet I pass someone who looks at me funny, but I really don't care. For the first time in four days, I feel like I've made some headway.

Karone and I have a plan. Together we're gonna find Kendrix!

Yeah, there wasn't much in the Galaxy Book yet. We've got a long way to go... but it's good to share this with someone. And Karone's experience with magic, pocket dimensions, and alien languages definitely brightens the picture. I mean, I always _knew_ I'd figure it out eventually... but I'm glad we're on the fast track now.

Now I'm not so frustrated... so consumed. Now I can start paying attention to the people around me again.

I feel pretty lousy about how I've treated Karone so far. When we first discovered she'd become the Pink Ranger, I was so stunned I couldn't believe it was real. Seeing someone else wearing Kendrix's uniform... I just couldn't process it.

At that moment, when I stared at the face of a stranger beneath that too-familiar helmet, it felt like we'd given up on Kendrix. That she gave up on us.

After the initial shock wore off, I was able to think a little clearer. I know why she passed on the Saber. Mike gave _me_ the Red Saber when he fell into the pit on Mirinoi. That didn't mean he was gone for good. It was a precaution... a reminder that the mission comes first.

She wants us to be as safe and strong as possible while she's away. That's all.

So I can look at the bright side. The team is complete, so when Trakeena throws another one of her tantrums, we've got the muscle to fight back. Plus we have a new teammate, with skills and knowledge we can use as we journey through unfamiliar territory, meet alien species, and unlock the mysteries of the Galaxy Book.

I can see she feels out of place. I mean, who wouldn't, surrounded by thousands of complete strangers? I felt pretty weird my first few days on Terra Venture, especially while I was reeling from Mike's disappearance. I've been in her shoes.

The least I can do is help her out. I should've reached out to her earlier, but better late than never.

So, balancing a tray of styrofoam cups in one hand, I press the tone to let her know she's got company.

"Come in!"

The door slides open, and I stare at Kendrix's workstation... where Karone is busily typing on the keyboard.

"Wow, Karone... I figured you'd still be asleep!"

"I've never been one to sleep much. Too many dreams." She finally turns to me, and my eyes are drawn to the bright pink headband pulling back her hair.

"It's a gift from Maya," Karone murmurs, her fingers brushing against the band. "Most Pink Rangers wear predominately pink, but since I'm not _really_ a Pink Ranger, I figured a token acknowledgement of my color designation made sense." Her smile broadens. "Besides, it keeps my hair out of my face while I type."

My curiosity is piqued as I hand her a cup. "Type what?"

Her eyes are bright with triumph as she slides her seat away from the computer. "See for yourself."

I step closer, and my eyes widen at display. Is that... what I think it is??

"The translation program? But... how?"

"All computers on Terra Venture are networked. It was just a question of finding the right drive to access the Cultural Analysis team's shared files. And since Kendrix's system has full access to the Science Division, I didn't even need to hack in."

I slowly shake off my astonishment as I review the scans of the Galaxy Book. I can't believe it didn't occur to me to check Kendrix's computer! With all the late hours she'd spent reviewing her day's work, I should've known she had full access to everything right here! Of course, we don't have the Book itself... but this does mean we can work through scanned text remotely, at any hour we'd like!

"Leo?"

I turn to Karone, who stares at me with puzzled eyes as she holds up the cup I gave her.

"This is French roast with marshmallows and a splash of skim milk, isn't it?"

I grin as I nod. "I figured you'd need some caffeine to brighten your morning." I glance at the desk clock. "Well... afternoon."

"But how could you possibly know I like this?" she persists.

"I just checked the synthetron records on the Megaship to see what you requested. I mean, what's the point in ordering you a drink you don't like? Everyone drinks their morning cup a little differently. Though I must admit... marshmallows is a new one."

She stares at me for a moment longer, obviously stunned, before taking another sip. "You shouldn't have gone to the trouble."

I laugh. "What trouble? I just contacted Alpha to pull up the records, and then got on line at the coffee stand. It's not like I picked the coffee beans myself!"

She giggles softly, but her good mood is squashed almost immediately. I turn to her, watching her smile crumble despite her best effort.

"Karone?"

"Sorry," she mumbles, turning away from me. "You... just remind me of someone."

Oh.

It only takes her a few moments to regain her composure. Soon her smile returns, only it doesn't quite reach her eyes.

"So," she breathes, "shall we see what the translation program found while we were asleep?"

At that moment, I realize that I didn't really appreciate the magnitude of what Karone has done for us. I knew she was going above and beyond the call of duty by coming with Terra Venture, especially since she never intended to join us. But that look in her eyes is unmistakable.

She left someone behind. Someone she really loves.

She left him so she could board a colony of total strangers, and travel to parts unknown... all to fulfill a promise to a woman she'd never even met in the flesh.

I would _never_ have the courage to do that.

Wow... have I been selfish or what, to ask for her help while totally disregarding how isolated she feels?

"You know what? I think I've had enough research for today."

She stares at me. "Huh?"

"I have a better idea. How about I take you on the grand tour of Terra Venture? You've only been aboard for one day, you couldn't possibly have seen it all."

It takes her a few seconds to snap out of her surprise. "Well, I haven't... but-"

"You don't have any other plans, do you?"

"No..."

"Then what else are you going to do today?"

When her eyes angle towards the monitor, I shake my head emphatically.

"I appreciate your help, Karone... really I do... but I won't let you stay cooped up in here. You need a change of scenery!"

She turns to me again, and I see her eyes brighten. "I think you're right."

- - -

__

-Karone-

There's only one word to describe Terra Venture: spectacular.

Considering I've spent half my life living on star ships and space stations, it takes a lot for a vessel to truly impress me. But Terra Venture is an absolute marvel! The Forest Dome alone is as large as a park, and unlike the uncanny illusions the Simudeck manifests, everything here is real. The river is real water, pumped beneath the dome and recycled to the beginning like an elaborate fountain. The trees that stretch heavenward are alive, some of them hundreds of years old. It's as if Terra Venture's architects decided to simply transplant a nature preserve whole, and set it atop this great glass-domed platform.

All around us, children are playing, couples are strolling, and officers on leave are enjoying a picnic lunch. This park is so full of life and energy, it's contagious.

We walk in amiable silence, giving me the chance to absorb the splendor of the Forest Dome. Every so often, he points out a landmark of some sort... the first tree he climbed onboard, the stable where Maya often visits the horses, even an ice cream stand strategically positioned near a designated playground.

His face lights up, and he urgently grabs my hand. "If you like marshmallows, then you've gotta try Hank's patented Ivory Heaven sundae! We're talking angel food cake and homemade vanilla ice cream drowned in marshmallow sauce and whipped cream, with white chocolate shavings all around. It's amazing!"

I let him guide me to the dessert stand, mesmerized by his mischievous grin and gleaming green eyes.

Gods... I miss Zhane.

I don't think I realized how much his absence has darkened my spirits. Before, I was so driven to get the Quasar Saber I hardly spared him a second thought. Then I had to face the overwhelming responsibility of being a Power Ranger, and trying to forge some kind of understanding with my new teammates. I was so distracted by my new challenges that I didn't really consider what I left behind.

I didn't _let_ myself dwell on what I've sacrificed.

I may never see him again.

I knew I was risking my life when I went to Onyx, and again when I delivered the Saber to the Rangers on Guinit... but on the day I left Earth, my mission was clear-cut and simple. Get the Quasar Saber.

Never did I imagine joining the Rangers... and settling on Terra Venture.

I know the mission of Terra Venture; a space colony created to seek out a new home. The journey may take years, but at the end... this colony will settle on a world _far_ from Earth. When the call went out for intrepid explorers to man and populate this new colony, they were warned that they'd never return to their native soil.

It may take _years_ to find Kendrix, and Trakeena seems so consumed with destroying this colony, I'm certain she will remain on our heels no matter how far we travel. It may be **_years_** before my mission is complete.

I left Zhane without even a goodbye, thinking I'd see him again within a week. It's already been a week, and I still haven't mustered the courage to contact him. I don't think I can face him. How can I possibly explain the mission I've accepted? What... will he say when he learns of my decision?

"Terra Venture to Karone! Hello?"

I blink my eyes, and the amused smile of my companion comes into focus. "What?"

"Do you want two or three scoops of ice cream, Miss?"

My startled gaze slides from Leo to the kindly server behind the counter. This must be 'Hank.'

"Two please. Thanks."

He smiles again as he turns to prepare the treat. I can't help but watch in fascination as Hank carefully pours a ladle full of marshmallow sauce over the ice cream, and artfully swirls the whipped cream in a wide spiral on top. He then drizzles the masterpiece with chunks of white chocolate, and sets the massive dessert on the counter with a flourish.

"That's one Ivory Heaven for the lovely lady. How about you, Leo?"

"The usual," he answers with a grin of anticipation.

Curious, I watch Hank remove a warm brownie from his small oven, and smother it with three scoops of chocolate ice cream, fudge, caramel, crushed nuts, sprinkles, whipped cream, and a cherry on top.

Leo smirks as he holds out his meal card to complete the transaction. "That, Karone, is what we like to call the Cavity King!"

I can't restrain a laugh as Leo sets both our treats on a plastic tray, and nods his head toward the nearby picnic tables. A few moments later we're both comfortably seated under the warm glow of the simulated sun, indulging in the decadence that is Hank's famous ice cream.

"Like it?"

I nod eagerly, my mouth too full of sugar to give a verbal answer. Ever since Zhane first introduced me to the wonder of the marshmallow, I've developed an unhealthy addiction to the vitamin-devoid confection. But while I share his love for puffy candy, I could never comprehend his taste for artificially-flavored carbonated drinks...

A mournful sigh escapes me before I can catch it, and suddenly I have Leo's complete attention.

"What on your mind?"

I feel the heat on my cheeks in response to his inquisitive stare, and from the faint grin that emerges on his face, I get the impression that he's figured out what is distracting me.

I brace myself for the inevitable teasing- he just seems the type to find amusement in my lovelorn daydreaming- but when I meet his eyes again, so serious and resigned, I realize I've misjudged him yet again.

"Yeah," he sighs, "it hurts like hell to lose someone. Even for a little while."

The mood becomes intolerably solemn, and I try to shake off the discomfort by drowning my sorrows in marshmallow sauce until I simply can't eat another spoonful. But Leo doesn't join me in this escape... instead he stares at the ice cream almost blankly.

- - -

__

-Leo-

I shouldn't have ordered this.

My mind is thrown back to the first time I had one of these sundaes... on my lunch break during the single day I served as part of Terra Venture's crew. Kendrix took me out to lunch to celebrate surviving the first half-day, and introduced me to Hank, and the Chocolate Bliss brownie sundae.

When I asked Hank to top off his signature sundae with caramel and sprinkles, Kendrix stared at me as if I had two heads.

__

"You must be crazy, Leo! You'll get a cavity eating that!"

So, I decided to christen this custom dessert the Cavity King, in her honor.

...I can't believe how much I miss her.

A sudden squeal of distress yanks me from my thoughts. Reflexes kick in, and I jump from my seat, giving Karone an urgent glance. The temp Pink Ranger nods once, and together we follow the cries over the picnic area and passed the playground, until we see a group of children huddled at the edge of the river.

"Jamie, what happened?" I demand, kneeling beside a young girl in tears. She sniffles, pointing down river.

"We were playing, and our ball got away from us," Terry helpfully explains. "It rolled into the river."

"It's long gone now," Ricky, one of the older kids, comments.

Karone approaches the very edge, holding out her hand. "Don't worry... it's still within reach."

The kids stare in awe as she stretches her fingers into the distance. I'll admit, I'm pretty intrigued too as a small sphere floats casually towards us.

The kids gasp and whisper as the colorful ball lands in Karone's waiting arms. She smiles easily, bending to the girl who was crying moments before.

"Here you go. Make sure to keep your distance from the river, okay?"

Jamie stares wide-eyed at the ball. "It's... alive! And it... flies?"

"No it doesn't!" one of the other boys grumbles. "_She_ did that."

All eyes turn from the magical ball to Karone.

"How'd you do that?"

"Are you a magician?"

"Nah, I bet she's an alien! They have weird mind-powers!"

"She doesn't _look_ alien!"

I laugh out loud at Karone's bewildered expression. "Guys, calm down. This is my friend Karone. She's from KO 35."

If the kids were impressed before, it doesn't hold a candle to the starry-eyed stares they're giving Karone now.

"Ohmigosh, she's Kerovan!"

"Wow cool! Do you know Andros? He's my hero!"

"Then that was teleconsis you used to get the ball!" Jamie asserts, folding her arms.

"Telekinesis," Karone corrects with an indulgent smile.

"Can you teach me how to do that?" Terry begs.

Then, Dean's eyes light up. "Hey, wanna play with us? You can be on my team!"

"Hey!" half the kids snarl at once. They must be on the opposing team.

"Thanks, but I don't know how to play," Karone excuses.

The kids wail in unison. Wow, it's almost like they _rehearsed_ this.

"C'mon, please? We'll teach you!"

"Yeah, it's easy! You just have to dodge the ball!"

"If Jamie can do it, anyone can!"

"_Hey_! I'm better than _you_ are, Ricky!"

"Leo! Tell her to play with us! _Pleease..._"

I laugh aloud at Carmen's puppy-dog eyes. "Sorry, kiddo... Karone has to decide for herself."

I turn to my teammate, fully expecting her to look a little frustrated at all the kids' attention. I'm surprised to see her smiling, enjoying every moment of it.

"What d'ya say, Karone? We'll all teach you."

Karone stares at me, but any words she was about to say are completely drowned out by the kids' screams of approval.

- - -

__

-Karone-

I can't remember the last time I had so much fun!

I caught on to the concept of "dodge ball" pretty quickly... it's not really that different from some of the training simulations I'd endured in years past, only this activity lacks that ever-present feeling of danger.

Still, I try to play fairly as I duck and run, avoiding the ball as if it carried some lethal plague. The children's laughter is absolutely infectious... while I'm playing this game, I feel no pain.

The ball then rolls into Leo's hands, and a conspiring smirk makes his intentions clear. He's obviously noticed that I haven't been tagged yet since we started playing. I yelp as I scurry away from him, knowing he's hot on my heels.

"You're on my radar screen, Karone!" he taunts. I turn my head, staring at the ball that flies toward me. Without thinking I react... reaching out with my sixth sense and causing the ball to veer to the left.

His confident grin turns into an absolutely priceless grimace. "You _cheated_!"

I can't help it... I collapse into peals of laughter at his theatrical outrage. "No I didn't!" I retort, "You should've compensated for the wind."

"Wind? We're on a _space colony_!"

I respond with a disrespectful gesture I learned from Jamie today. I stick out my tongue.

At first he's stunned by the affront. Then, he too begins laughing at the absurdity of it all, and retrieves the ball. "You're just a big kid!" he accuses.

I stand up from the grass, brushing off the dirt clinging to my leather pants. "Well... it's not like I had much of a childhood. I guess I'm compensating now." I smirk at him, lunging to grab the ball as he approaches me. He manages to keep the ball out of my reach, and wags his finger to taunt me.

I roll my eyes. "And what's _your_ excuse?"

His face lights up into a wide, though far from innocent, grin. "I just never grew up."

I lunge again for the ball, eager to get the better of him, when a sudden shriek draws our attention to the park benches.

Streams of people race from a gargantuan figure, with a magnet-shaped ornament atop its head, and another at the peak of its long scepter.

My jaw drops in open shock.

"Trakeena's back in the game," Leo mutters, tossing the ball aside. "Go Galactic!"

The burst of crimson energy swallows him, transforming him from man to superhero. The chaos around us kept the fleeing citizens from noticing the appearance of the Red Ranger, and without wasting a moment he rushes to engage the monster.

I bite my lip, and race to clear the area so Leo can unleash his full might against this abomination. And then, as I usher the children towards the exit of the Forest Dome, I hear a cry that will surely haunt my nightmares.

"Leo!"

A sudden fear assaults me as I run back towards the picnic area. My heart clogs my throat when I see the Red Ranger standing frozen, sparks of bright red energy flashing across his entire frame, climbing up the magnet squeezing his waist.

The Quasar Saber drops from his clawed fingers, and smoke rises as if he'd caught fire. Then, the monster draws his weapon back, laughing in repulsive glee as the Red Ranger falls flat on his back.

The energy matrix surrounding him flashes out of existence, leaving a bruised and unconscious Leo Corbett on the grass.

****

To Be Continued...


	8. Heroes

****

All I Ever Wanted

Part Eight: Heroes

__

-Mike-

It takes me seven and a half minutes to run from the bridge of Terra Venture to the Megaship, but it feels like so much longer.

Karone's anxious voice still rings in my ears. _"Mike, please come to the Megaship infirmary as soon as you can. Leo has been injured."_

The protective older brother in me surged to life as I made a rather lame excuse to Commander Stanton and dashed to the Megaship like a bat out of Hell.

"What's his status?" I demand the second the infirmary doors part. I nod a terse greeting to the rest of the group as I approach the medical cot, where Alpha and Maya tend to my little brother.

He looks... terrible. Ghostly pale, listless, and covered with angry bruises, mostly along the sides of his torso.

"He's unconscious," Maya reports, rolling a sterile bandage around his abdomen with Alpha's assistance. "He and Karone were attacked in the Forest Dome."

I lean over Alpha's head to get a closer look. I've never seen such ugly wounds on a Ranger. "Didn't he get a chance to morph?"

I turn to Karone, who stands apart from us with her back against the far wall. "He did morph. The monster struck him with a magnet-tipped staff. It looked like it drained the power out of him. He just... collapsed after that."

"That's exactly what happened," Alpha confirms. "My analysis concludes that Leo's Ranger powers have been drained. He can't morph without them."

Maya gasps in horror. "But that's not possible!"

"Several generations of Power Rangers have encountered monsters with the ability to drain their energy," Alpha explains. "This isn't a permanent power loss, but it will take weeks for the Power to naturally restore itself. In the meantime, Leo won't be able to morph."

"We can't accept that," Kai states, folding his arms, "We can't be down _another_ Ranger."

I frown at Kai's comment, glancing at Karone. She throws the Blue Ranger a frigid glare before finally turning away from us all. Maya gives Karone an apologetic look before narrowing her eyes at Kai. Damon just shakes his head in resignation.

What the hell is going on around here?

I realize now that I've been lax in my duty. I really should've stepped up sooner. Leo's a solid field commander for the Rangers, but when it comes to the finer points of leadership, including building team cohesion, he's inexperienced. And since we lost Kendrix, he's also been... distracted. And now he's out cold, a victim of Trakeena's latest creature.

I can't let this team fall apart.

"Is there any way to speed up the process?" I ask Alpha. "Restore his powers safely, without the wait?"

"The only way is to destroy the monster's staff. That will release the powers it has absorbed."

Kai nods once, marching to the door. "Then let's move out."

Maya turns to follow him, but Damon shakes his head warily. "But what's to stop the monster from stealing our powers, too?"

"Do you have a better idea?" Kai challenges.

Then, Karone clears her throat, gaining our attention. "I might know a way."

We turn to her en masse, and once again I'm struck by how distant she is. She's clear across the room, her arms crossed as she paces slowly along the wall.

"Go ahead, Karone," I encourage. The tension in her body is plain as day, even though she tries to keep her face neutral. Whatever she's considering is definitely attached to some bad memories.

She clears her throat, and then tells her tale. "A few years ago, I encountered a very powerful warrior."

I see Kai grimace from the corner of my eye. Thankfully, Karone doesn't notice.

"The warrior's power came from two Keys he wore on his shoulders. When they were combined, he channeled an incredible burst of power that would make him invincible."

"Invincible?" Damon repeats, a smile forming. "Sounds like the kind of guy I'd like on my side! I vote we look him up."

Karone winces, and I suddenly have a sinking feeling that I know where the story is heading.

"He can't help us," she breathes. "Back when we fought, he was reaching for the Keys, and I knew of the power they contained. If he'd joined the two halves, I never would've beaten him. So, I stopped him."

"You mean you _killed_ him."

Kai's accusation is razor sharp, and Karone's grip tightens on her elbows. If her fingertips dig any deeper into her skin, I think she'll draw blood.

"Not exactly. He's... petrified."

Maya releases a startled gasp of horror, reminding me of her planet's grim fate. Frozen in a living death, trapped for all eternity with morbid fear carved on their faces.

I place a consoling hand on Maya's shoulder, hoping to ease some of her discomfort. Kai's eyes are daggers as he stares at Karone, his back just a little straighter, his grim smile vaguely... smug?

As for Karone, the poor girl looks nauseous.

I step between Karone and the other Rangers, hoping to draw everyone's focus back to the matter at hand. "Karone, do you think those Keys can restore Leo's power?"

She nods slowly, though her eyes carry a warning. "The Keys should still be where I left them. Not long after I... defeated him... a strange presence filled the cave. My forces were pushed back by fierce winds, and I couldn't pry the Keys from the warrior's frozen hands. I left him where he stood, Keys and all."

Her hand falls upon her wrist, absently tracing the morpher as if drawing courage from its mere presence. Perhaps, on some level, she thought the confession of her previous dark deeds had made the Power abandon her. "Back then, I didn't want to bother with the protective spirit that lingered on the planet, so I asked Dark Specter to place a strict quarantine. No one in the U.A.E. set foot on that planet since that day, and everyone else who knew what happened has died. The Keys should still there."

"And the spirit is probably there too," Damon points out. He shakes his head, leaning against the door. "It's too risky."

"But it might be our only chance to restore Leo," Karone counters. "I'm willing to take the risk. It's only a short flight from here. I can leave and return within a day."

"Don't forget the spirit!" Damon insists. "If it's still floating around, then I'll bet it'll know _exactly_ who you are. Who's to say it won't attack you to get revenge?"

Kai turns to Damon, his entire posture issuing a challenge. "Who's to say it _shouldn't_ get revenge?"

Damon's eyes widen. "You're kidding, right? Since when did Power Rangers condone vengeance?"

Kai shakes his head sternly. "We're not in a position to 'condone' anything. Whatever Astronema did to earn that spirit's wrath is none of our business. Who are we to take _her _side on this?"

"We're Karone's teammates," Maya answers firmly. "She deserves our support."

An angry snort. "She's not my teammate. She just happens to be carrying around Kendrix's Saber. That doesn't change a _damn_ thing."

That's what does it for me. That's what makes my decision. "We're losing focus, Rangers," I interrupt, my voice not quite a shout, but loud enough to get everyone's attention. "The longer we stand around and debate, the longer we leave Terra Venture vulnerable to Trakeena's magnet monster."

I let that fact sink in, and watch as Kai steps away from Damon, his defensive posture easing slightly. Damon exhales loudly before rubbing his forehead.

I turn to our newest Ranger, who remains against the far wall, her arms folded and lips curled. "Karone, you can't go alone," I state firmly. "There's too much of a risk that you'll meet opposition, and you don't have to face it alone. You're the Pink Ranger now. You're part of the team. Period."

Her eyes widen at my statement, but she shakes off her surprise to point out a flaw in my reasoning. "Mike, if we all go, then who will stop that monster if it attacks again? I'm sure Trakeena will be eager to unleash the monster that left the Red Ranger helpless!"

"You're right about that; so only two Rangers will go on this mission." I turn around to face my friend. "Kai, you'll go with Karone."

A stunned silence falls, with everyone's shocked gazes darting around the infirmary like bees in a garden.

Maya quickly shakes her head. "Mike, maybe I should-"

I interrupt before she can offer to accompany Karone. "Maya, I'll need you and Damon with me. When the magnet monster returns, we'll have to respond quickly to minimize any damage it can cause."

"I should stay here." Kai faces me with defiant eyes.

I raise my chin and clasp my hands behind my back, reminding everyone in the room that, while I'm not technically a Power Ranger, I'm definitely the ranking officer. "Kai, you'll go with Karone."

This method of invoking authority would never work with Maya or Damon. But no matter how worked up Kai can get, he never forgets his protocol. I half-expect him to salute in acknowledgement of my command, but instead he offers a shallow nod, and heads toward the door.

Karone wrings her fingers for a moment, before releasing a heavy sigh and following Kai into the hallway. I can't quite tell if she's furious, nervous, or outright terrified.

Once the footfalls of our teammates vanish into the distance, I turn to Maya and Damon. Maya's expression is one of open worry, while Damon seems confused by my actions.

"Do you think that was a good idea?" he asks me. "Chances are they'll kill each other before they get back!"

"Karone and Kai are both dedicated Power Rangers," I remind him. "They know their duty is to protect Terra Venture. We can't accommodate their mutual dislike forever. Kai needs to sort out his anger, and Karone needs to gain his trust. Or else we're all done for."

Maya stills looks dubious, but she nods, accepting my reasoning. Damon follows her example, and puts the matter to rest.

Still, I can't help but wonder if I've pushed Kai too far. I know what happened to him in the Countdown. I know how deep his anger runs. But we can't hope to succeed against Trakeena and her increasingly devious tactics with a fragmented team. There's no room for grudges among us, even if they're justified. We just don't have that luxury.

Still... I hope I know Kai as well as I think I do.

- - -

__

-Karone-

How _dare_ he?

My anger simply refuses to cool, and hours of flying through the serenity of open space does surprisingly little to quell it. I can't believe he'd be so intentionally hurtful, in front of everyone!

I can accept that he hates me. He has every right to feel that way. Fine. We drew the lines in the Simudeck, and I was willing to leave well enough alone.

But his hostility is beyond reason. There's simply too much at stake! Leo has been injured, Trakeena's magnet monster is no doubt itching to trample Terra Venture, and Kai insists on jabbing me with an outright insult every chance he gets.

What should have been a discussion of strategy turned into a pointless argument in the infirmary. And while I appreciate Damon and Mike standing up for me, I wonder if it's even worth the time.

That thought brings a soft sigh to my lips. Is this what every team meeting will be like? Every time I'm in Kai's presence, will I have to weather his insults? My guilt has so far held my tongue, but I am not peaceable by nature, and my tolerance for stubbornness is fairly low. Eventually I'll begin shouting back, and before you know it, we'll be at each other's throats.

Kendrix, you've chosen poorly. I'm a terrible Pink Ranger. The Pink Ranger should be the heart of the team. She is the glue that binds it together. And you did just that, didn't you? This team was happy and whole before you... left. But now, instead of helping unify this team once again, I've divided it even worse. Maya and Kai have been at odds since I met them on Guinit... will they stop speaking altogether? Or will Damon and Kai come to blows? I'm like... a disease to this team. Withering away unity, clouding the common goal.

This just isn't going to work. This team can't seem to function with me on it.

Soon, the planet of our destination comes into view, a deep green sphere hanging fairly close to a small sun. I push aside my somber musings and hold on tightly to the steering of the Jet Jammer, waiting for the gravity of the planet to pull me down.

- - -

__

-Kai-

The jungle is as dense as a rain forest, with steam curling between the thick plants. The heat is unbearable, making my GSA uniform remarkably uncomfortable.

But it's not just the weather that's stifling me.

My eyes linger on her as she leads the way, hacking at low-hanging branches with Kendrix's Saber as she follows some sort of overgrown path. A space of only a few feet separates us, but despite that physical proximity, we are miles apart. We couldn't _be _further apart.

I want to ignore her. In fact, I'd already decided to spend the rest of Terra Venture's journey ignoring her, until Kendrix finally comes back. Because I can't stand looking at her.

When I look at her, I see that university building crumbling like a house of cards, smothering so many lives in an eye-blink. I thought I had gotten past the horror of that day, but it hit me like a freight train when I met Astronema on Guinit. Since then, the memory repeated like a reel of film, triggered whenever my eyes fell upon the woman whose continued existence is a mockery of all that is good and just in the universe.

But now, my vision isn't quite so simple. The monster isn't all I see. I also see her staring at me, challenging me. And I see my fist fly into her face. I feel her blood on my fingers, and it makes me sick.

Now I also replay that scene on the Simudeck in my mind, over and over. Me, the Blue Galaxy Ranger, chosen to protect Terra Venture from evil. And her, the former Queen of Evil. And as I imagine the two of us nose to nose, I can't honestly tell who was the monster at that moment.

I shouldn't have punched her. That fleeting moment of satisfaction is nothing compared to the confusion I felt when she just took my abuse. She didn't try to block or retaliate. She just... took it. She tried to reason with me, and I shut her up with my fist. Does that make _me_ the monster?

Thanks to Alpha's care, her wounds are long gone. Split lip healed, bruise faded, face good as new. And a little soap and water washed her blood from my hand. But the image has been carved into my brain. I've never hit someone in a blind rage like that. I can just imagine what my mother would say to me if she saw that.

I feel guilty, and that just makes me angrier. In my own mind, I was justified in my utter hatred of the murderous witch I saw lurking behind her eyes. But now, I'm just... confused. I thought I knew her, but I can't easily reconcile my first hypothesis with her behavior so far. I'm not as _sure _of her intentions as I was before. And that's much more unsettling than when you know your enemy stands right in front of you.

It's better just to ignore her. Avoid her altogether, bury all the contradictions she embodies in the back of my mind, and get on with my damn life. But Mike won't let me.

I _am_ sane enough to see his point. A house divided cannot stand. I can't just pretend she doesn't exist when the fate of thousands of lives rest on the Rangers' shoulders. If it ever comes down to just her and me, will I trust her enough to fight by her side?

Well, it looks like I have my answer. We've been on this planet for almost an hour now, and I haven't turned my back on her once.

I... need to make more of an effort here. For all our sakes.

"We're here."

I blink, shaking off my reverie as she pauses at the edge of the forest.

- - -

__

-Karone-

Kai doesn't respond with words; instead, he only nods curtly. I find I'm not surprised. Since I met him, the only words he's spoken to me were laced with acid. I prefer his silence.

I duck beneath the last few branches, and emerge from the forest into the quiet clearing. I will the Saber back to its inter-dimensional pocket, and approach the solemn cave unarmed. It feels like sacred ground, and I find I can't bring myself to carry a weapon here.

I straighten my shoulders as I march along the path to the former sanctuary of a great warrior, and prepare to face this demon from my past.

I deeply wish Andros or Zhane were with me. Or even Leo. But I know I need to find my own strength if I am ever to come to terms with my other life.

I pass a large boulder, and a sudden chill makes me hesitate. There, propped on the sun-warmed surface, is a human skeleton. Patches of armor and rags of leather hang from its structure, and its empty eyes seem to stare at me.

My throat tightens as I realize I'd forgotten all about him. He was the warrior's apprentice, a youth with fierce determination and courage. He faced me to defend his master, and I killed him with one blast of energy. It was almost negligent, like swatting a fly. And now, years later... I can't even recall his name.

I can't justify my cruelty that day. And as I stare at this proof of my wickedness, I feel so foolish for coming here.

I hear the sound of dirt crunching underfoot, just behind me. Kai has caught up with me, silently observing like a judge upon a dais.

My discomfort grows with his proximity. Gods, I wish Kai wasn't here! That accusing stare chills my blood each time I feel it on my skin, but here, in this very spot where I committed great evil, where I can't blame Dark Specter for outright manipulating my mind... I feel a desperate need to hide in shame.

But I know I can't, no matter how much I want to. I can't let Terra Venture fall because of my guilty conscience.

I decide to disperse the consuming quiet. "In there," I tell him, stepping past the skeleton as I resume my purposeful stride, "The Keys are inside the cave."

A sudden gust of wind sweeps through the clearing, making the nearby trees dance and tearing leaves off their branches.

"**Astronema**," a cold voice growls, "**you struck down the Warrior and dare to return**?"

I recognize the presence... only without Astronema's powers, I feel much more vulnerable. This is the spirit that kept me from the Keys years ago.

But this time, I feel a flash of insight. Perhaps it is because my perspective has changed so much. Before, I was the arrogant Princess of Evil, so consumed with the prize before my eyes that I saw nothing else. Now, I notice things I didn't see before.

I remember the face of the apprentice that I casually murdered. And I recognize the spirit that lingers in this clearing, to this day protecting the Keys as he did in life.

Bracing myself, I whirl around to the skeleton just in time to see the ivory bones move, rising beside the boulder against which they'd been propped. I'm stunned to see brown eyes within those large sockets. Without the surrounding skin, they are truly horrifying. And the anger and contempt they carry petrifies me.

I stare into those wide, hateful eyes, and I see my death.

I open my mouth, but my mind whirls with fear and shame as I face the fallen apprentice. My tongue won't cooperate. I can't speak... I can't _think_!

Then, to my endless astonishment, Kai stands beside me. "We're Power Rangers," he declares, "and we're here on a mission to save thousands of lives! One of our member has been stripped of his power, and Terra Venture, the vessel we protect, is under attack! We need those Keys to-"

"**I recognize Dark Specter's princess**," the ghost hisses, "**I am not deceived by her disguise**."

After a few moments of silence, Kai gives me a sideways glance. "If you want to save Terra Venture, I suggest you speak up."

The tone was sharp, but not as malicious as most of his comments. But it does help me focus on my goal once again. I know I am unworthy... but this isn't about me. This is about the people I've sworn to protect.

"I wear no disguise," I state, my voice surprisingly steady given the height of my anxiety. "I am as you see before you. I am no longer a servant of the Darkness. And I've sworn to make amends however I can, and it is that which brings me to your planet."

The ghostly voice chuckles. It's a chilling sound devoid of humor. "**So you claim to have reformed, Astronema?**"

I take a breath. "I've been purged of the evil that once ruled me. I am no longer Astronema."

"**Then you must prove it**," the ghost decides. "**Prove you are worthy of the sacred Keys! Face your past, princess.**"

Before I can even question his meaning, a flash of purple assails my peripheral vision. For a moment, I feel the world spin as cool, mocking laughter greets me.

I barely hear Kai's startled gasp, because my heart pounds frantically in my ears.

"So," Astronema mocks, aiming her Wrath Staff directly at me, "Do you have the backbone to face me?"

I can feel the air sizzle as energy gathers at the tip of the staff. I dive at Kai, throwing us both to the ground just in time to let the lavender blast pass harmlessly above us.

Sacred ground be damned. The apprentice has decided to spill my blood here, and I won't just bow my head and let him. The Pink Saber materializes in my hand, warm and pulsing with power.

Kai and I both roll into a crouch, holding our Sabers to block whatever Astronema might hurl at us next. Then we trade a single glance, and nod. For once, we are of one mind.

"Go Galactic!"

Yet the Power doesn't come to us. I scowl at the illusory sorceress as she mocks me with her clicking tongue.

"So sorry," she chides, "but that's cheating. You can't hide behind the Power, dear. You have to face me as yourself."

She then lifts her palm, and a chain of purple magic swirls around Kai, locking his arms to his sides. With a snarl of outrage, he struggles against the confining magic, but to no avail.

"And no help either," Astronema finishes with a smirk.

My teeth grind in frustration as I stand up straight. I turn to the skeletal ghost, and meet his vicious eyes steadily. "I agree to your terms. However, you must swear that, whatever the outcome of this duel, Kai will be released. This is..." I smile ruefully, "..none of his business."

My eyes widen as the ghost shakes his weathered skull. "**No. He is your ally, so he will share your fate. You showed me no mercy when you stormed my Master's sanctuary to steal the sacred Keys. You and those who serve you will not see any today.**"

I want to shriek my outrage, but I bite my tongue as I desperately rein in my frustration. I take a breath, meeting the doppelganger's arrogant smirk with hard eyes. I will **not** be intimidated by this charade.

The witch begins her assault with a series of short energy bursts that fly like a barrage of baseballs. However, even without being morphed I can still tap into the Power. I still have the Quasar Saber, and the enchanted blade is a match for the Wrath Staff despite my inexperience using it.

I dodge most of the blasts, until one flies at just the right angle. I brace myself, measure the speed and target, and then smash my Saber into the energy sphere. The burst shatters into a million fragments of light, glittering faintly like the stars in the night sky.

The witch snarls at me as she lunges, settling on a physical attack. My blade clashes with hers, forcing her blow to glance harmlessly to the side. We continue our macabre dance, thrusting and parrying, neither one so much as tearing the leather of our garments.

Despite everything that hangs in the balance, I can't help but enjoy the confrontation. This fight is something that I've dreamed about, with a mixture of fear and exhilaration, ever since I first shed the armor of Astronema. I've wanted to know which "me" was truly stronger. As Astronema, I had powerful magic, but I have skills of my own. Ever since Zordon purged me of the evil energies Dark Specter cultivated, I became more reliant on my natural abilities. I am more efficient a hand-to-hand combatant than I was before, when I had Ecliptor at my side and the Darkness augmenting my body.

Also, I have a new source of strength. I have a family now, friends, and a desperate need to make recompense for my former life. Then, I only fought for selfish conquest. I was almost nonchalant in my battles, since for the most part they didn't really matter. My early attacks against Earth were almost a game to me, as I lined up my Quantrons and varied monsters as pawns to use against the Space Rangers. When I lost, I simply reset the chessboard and played again.

But now, I don't fight for myself, or for shallow aspirations like ruling the galaxy or showing up Divatox. I fight to defend. I fight for the very tangible lives of thousands of people. I know there is no room for failure. If I lose, they all die. There is no second chance.

I let my determination fuel me, and the adrenaline lends me a burst of strength that startles Astronema. Is it my imagination, or is the Saber glowing as I swing at my enemy? Steel screeches against steel as the Wrath Staff snaps right down the middle.

I stare in shock at the smoking remnants of the Wrath Staff. Did I really do that?

Astronema snarls, delivering a sharp snap kick I _really_ wish I'd seen coming. It hits me in the gut, startling me just enough for Astronema to retreat to a safe distance... right to Kai, who still struggles futily against the magical coils that restrict him.

"No!" I gasp, mortified. "What are you doing? I won!"

Her smug smirk makes me shiver. "Oh, I still have a trick or two up my sleeve." She reaches out, grabbing Kai by his collar. He moves to kick her in response, but the magical coil suddenly stretches, binding him neck to toe.

Her free hand draws closer, glowing a vivid, deadly purple.

"Let him go!" I plead, turning to the ghostly skeleton. "Please! This isn't fair!"

"**Is this not the same tactic you used against my master?**" he counters. "**Killing me to infuriate him, and force him to attack with his heart instead of his head? Admit it – if you hadn't murdered me, my master would have beaten you in a fair duel.**"

I... I can't respond. I close my eyes, trying to remember the battle precisely. I don't think I _consciously_ killed the young man simply to anger the warrior, but it did have that effect. His attacks became desperate, his fluid, disciplined form dissolving into erratic strikes as tears for his fallen friend blinded him.

"**You set the rules for this confrontation the day you murdered me, Astronema. Now you cannot live by them?**"

No. No... he's _wrong_! This is _not_ what happened that day! He can't compare me with that illusion he created! _That_ Astronema was born of his bitter memories... I was never this cruel! At least, not before the Countdown...

I shake myself, and stab my finger at the witch holding a burning sphere of energy near Kai's head. "I was _never_ like this!" I glare at the skeleton. "When I killed you, Apprentice, you were an armed combatant. I confess that I shouldn't have killed you, and I regret it deeply, but I have never hidden behind a bound prisoner when pushed into a corner."

My words seem to fall on deaf ears, because "Astronema" doesn't loosen her grip. Instead, her smirk deepens, the fierce lines in her face emphasized by the increasing brightness of her gathering attack. She looks like a demon, and I can even see smoke rise from Kai's hair! If she draws her hand any closer...

"You win!" I shriek, the words so raw they sound like they were torn from my throat. I can't stop from trembling as I throw the Quasar Saber to the dirt. "You win."

Kai's eyes widen in shock as Astronema casually drops him to the ground. Then, shock gives way to anger. "What the hell are you doing??"

"I'm losing, obviously," I snap, frustrated.

Astronema's laugh is high and piercing, and suddenly she raises her charged hand to me. Light blinds my vision as sharp, burning pain explodes below my ribcage, throwing me off my feet.

- - -

__

-Kai-

I hear her body hit the ground in with dull thud, and then that shrill laughter returns above me.

"And there you have it," Astronema chuckles, taking a gallant bow, "Winner take all!"

I would _love_ to punch that evil smile off her face, but I can barely move. The magical chains burn where they touch my skin, and the heat only increases when I struggle against them.

Then, suddenly, Astronema disappears in a flutter of lavender light, and with her go my bonds.

I jump to my feet the second I realize my freedom, bending to lift my fallen Saber. But as soon as my fingers touch the gilded hilt, the wind picks up, trapping me where I stand.

"**I am the victor,**" the ghost gloats, his mocking tone making me see red. "**Your life is mine**."

I face the bleached bones of the warrior's apprentice. "And you'll really take it, won't you? And you think _she_ is the monster??"

The wind begins to howl, its bite forcing me to close my eyes. Is this his way of showing his anger? Or will he use the wind to throw me off a cliff somewhere?

Maybe I hit a sore spot. Maybe I can reach him... after all, it's not like I can't understand what he's feeling.

"In your life, you were the apprentice of a great warrior!" I shout over the wind's cries. "You were learning the ways of a hero, weren't you? To fight for justice, and protect the innocent! To defeat evil in all its forms!

"But look at you now! You want to kill me, a stranger who has never done you harm! And you _cheated_ to beat Karone, just because you lost your own game! And to top it off, because you'd rather kill us than hear us out, thousands of innocent people will _die_! Have you forgotten what being a hero is all about??"

The wind suddenly pushes me, throwing my face into the dirt. I cough on the dust I've inhaled, propping myself up with my Quasar Saber. Squinting to see through stinging eyes, I watch the skeleton slowly approach, walking on bony feet with outrage boiling in his enormous eyes.

I hold my Saber with both hands. "I am a Power Ranger, defender of Terra Venture. I don't want to fight you, but I'll do it to save the lives I've sworn to protect."

I swallow, biting down my pride. "_Please_ help me save my people. I didn't come here looking for an enemy."

Those creepy eyes impale me a few moments longer, but I refuse to break eye contact. When a bony hand reaches toward me, I hold steady, lowering my Saber.

The hard fingers graze the blade of the Saber, and I watch in fascination as the steel gleams blue in response.

Then, he jerks his other hand. A gust of wind carries the Pink Quasar Saber, drawing it slowly into my reach. "**I sense your heart is noble, Power Ranger, and so I grant you your life. You may take her Saber, and you may present yourself before the sacred Keys.**"

I blink in surprise at the capitulation. I didn't expect it, and for a moment, I consider it. I can't deny that it's tempting... I can save Terra Venture myself, and at the same time be rid of Karone and all the anger and confusion she stirs in me. I'm sure we'll be able to find someone else to serve as the Pink Ranger. _Anyone_ would be better than the murderess of millions of humans and creatures. Maybe I can convince Hannah to take up the fight? I think she'd be more than willing, and definitely preferable to our current incumbent...

But... if I agree, what does that mean for Karone?

I find the willpower to face the spirit again. I can see the hunger in those eyes, the grotesque anticipation. Whatever he plans to do with Karone, it won't be right. It won't be just. Justice and vengeance are not synonymous, and this ghost has already shown me where his intentions lie. The simple fact that he used me as a bargaining chip proves that he's lost himself. He is no longer the pure-hearted hero he must've been in life.

If given the chance, he'll torture Karone. He'll try to win peace of mind through blood and pain. It doesn't even make _sense,_ when you stand back from your feelings and think about it.

It's almost like a light switch flipped on in my mind, as comprehension dawns on me. This creature has truly become a hateful monster. Is this what lies in my future, if I don't come to terms with Karone? How far would I go for vengeance? For hate? Would I sacrifice innocent lives for them?

I wouldn't think so... but my behavior so far makes me wonder. If a single person dies on Terra Venture because I can't fight with Karone, then it's **my** fault. And if Karone herself dies because I refuse to help her, then her blood will forever be on my conscience.

If I agree to this devil's bargain, I'd be betraying Karone, whose life is in my hands now. And Mike, who trusts me enough to send me on this mission. And Kendrix, who chose Karone to hold her Saber.

No way... there's no _way_ I'd do that!

I shake off an icy fear... a fear of myself. I see where the line is now, and I won't cross it. I'm a Power Ranger! And I'm a human being. I won't barter with my fellow Ranger's life.

"I _won't_ leave without Karone."

The determination in my voice startles me, but nowhere near as much as it startles the ghost. His wide, lidless eyes slide to the right, where Karone lies motionless on the bloody dirt. "**Why?**" he suddenly demands. "**Why do you care for this evil princess?**"

My eyebrow rises at his choice of words. "Don't misunderstand me. I know she has killed countless living creatures, and I hold her accountable for their deaths. But it isn't my place to kill her to avenge the fallen. And it isn't yours either."

The skeletal fist clenches. "**Don't tell me my place, Power Ranger.**"

I know I'm pushing my luck. This creature has the power to kill me, and here I am, provoking it. But I won't shut up. I can't. "You aren't much different from a Power Ranger; or at least you weren't in your lifetime. And Rangers fight to protect the universe from evil. If she were still a threat to the universe, then we would have to eliminate the threat. But... she's changed."

I reach out, taking the hovering Pink Saber into my hand. "When you touched my Saber, you were able to tell that I had noble intentions. Will it work for this one as well? Can you see her heart through this blade?"

I study his face carefully, hoping to see if anything I've said sinks in, but it's hard to see emotion on the rigid surface of a skull. However, I do notice him take half a step backward, his hands far from the Saber.

He won't touch it. Which leads me to believe that he _can_ determine once and for all if Karone is unequivocally evil. He just refuses to do so.

Hn... and they say _I'm_ stubborn.

- - -

__

-Karone-

That terrible ringing sound finally fades, allowing me to sense something beyond its cold drone. I hear a clashing sound, rapid and irregular, accompanied by gasps for breath and snarls of anger. The familiar accompaniment to a sword fight.

__

"Surrender, Astronema!" a deep voice demands,_ "Dark Specter will never have the Keys."_

I feel the heat of anger as my voice snaps, _"Never is quite a long time, Warrior. How long do you think you can stand in my way?"_

The swords clash again, and I can feel the burning in my limbs. His strength is tremendous! Each blow makes my arms quiver. And momentum is on his side. My heartbeat quickens as I take a step backward, then another, and then another. He has me on the defensive, and I can't get a decent attack in to throw off his concentration.

I snarl. I am Astronema, one of Dark Specter's most capable warriors! I will not lose to this reclusive barbarian on a backwater world!

I dodge a heavy swing, turn, and dig my sword's edge into his side. He manages to twist just enough to protect his vitals, but a long ribbon of blood pools on his bronze skin.

He stumbles slightly, but quickly recovers his balance.

__

"Master!"

We both turn, and I stare in surprise as a tall, slight man races toward us from the misty jungle. He tears through my escort Quantrons, brandishing a thin saber as he hurtles toward me.

The closer he gets, the clearer I see him. Dark skin, fierce snarl, a wild mop of rich brown hair hanging over dark brown eyes. I had thought he was a man, but his full cheeks and thin musculature prove he is still young.

He means to save the warrior. Distract me and let him recover from his flesh wound more fully. He runs at full speed, no fear in his stride.

Foolish boy. Your master should have taught you better than to run headlong into a confrontation with an opponent you do not know.

I raise my hand and casually toss a flare of energy. My attack is so sudden and unexpected, the boy can't dodge, and the warrior can't stop me.

__

"Beruch! **NO!!**" the warrior screams, rushing to intercept the sphere. Of course, even his incredible speed cannot carry him fast enough.

The howl of pain rips through my ears, and the stench of burnt flesh soon follows.

I then shelf the distraction into the back of my mind. _"Shall we finish this?"_ I demand of the warrior.

He turns at me, and it almost looks like his eyes are bleeding. Tears and anger darken the whites of his eyes, and for a moment, I feel like I'm staring directly at his broken heart...

No!

I close my eyes, suddenly ashamed of myself. And then, agonizing pain and sudden determination draws me to another place altogether.

Beruch. His name is Beruch.

The pain makes me dizzy, and I feel my body begging me to stop trying to wake up. But I persevere, cutting through the cobwebs as my eyes finally open.

At first, I see the clear blue sky, with the sun shining brightly over the deep forest. I groan sharply as I try to move, my hand immediately cradling my left side. I hiss in pain, instantly regretting _that _decision.

I swallow down my fear. Fight passed my pain. Muster my strength. And force my eyes open.

Kai stands only an arm's length from the remains of Beruch, holding both our Quasar Sabers. What intrigues me is that he seems to be holding the blade of my Saber toward Beruch, only his posture is far from threatening. It is almost... pleading.

"I'm not convinced she is still evil," Kai states, his voice firm. "If I'm wrong, you have the power to show me the truth."

Perhaps it's a result from the blow that knocked me unconscious, or maybe the pain that dulls my senses... but I could _swear_ I just heard Kai give me the benefit of the doubt.

I watch in fascination as the face-off continues, the two contenders squarely meeting each other's gaze, neither one moving.

Then, incredibly, I see the bony fingers reach toward Kendrix's Saber.

A rush of panic sweeps over me, lending me strength. What will he do? Steal the Saber? Attack Kai with it? Break it? I cannot guess what Beruch is capable of in this otherworldly form.

"Kai!" I croak, wincing at the pitiful sound of my voice.

He turns toward me for a brief moment, and then resumes his challenging stare at Beruch.

"Stay down, Karone."

I bite my lip to silence a squeak of pain as I try to sit up. "This... isn't your business."

If he is at all affected by my throwing his words back at him, he doesn't show it. Rather than spare me another glance, he inches the Saber closer to Beruch. "I need to know if she is a wolf in sheep's clothing, or a true penitent. You can tell me."

The skeleton hesitates a few moments longer, before finally touching the blade. The enchanted Saber reacts with a flash of pink energy, and suddenly, the winds pick up around us.

"What did you see?" Kai shouts, barely loud enough to penetrate the howling wind.

An infuriated roar. "**Her disguise runs deep, but I will not be deceived!**"

His hands flash with power as they turn in my direction, but Kai bodily tackles the spirit, sending the energy blast screaming way above my head.

"Then you're only deceiving yourself!" Kai grunts.

The dust flies wildly, and the sting of it entering my open wounds makes me grind my teeth. My body wishes nothing more than to drop back into a numb sleep... but I won't let it.

Instead, I drag myself along the ground, slowly but steadily approaching the fighters. My vision clouds and my every muscle screams protest, but I ignore them all. Discipline forces my gaze to the skeleton, and I refuse to let my pain hold my tongue.

"Beruch! Please, stop this!"

The skeleton falters at the sound of his name, and the howling winds begin to ebb. Perhaps it is the first time he's heard it since his... death.

"I know who you were! You were brave, and you were heroic! You loved your master, and were willing to die to protect him! What would he say now, if he saw what you've become?"

"**He can't see me,**" Beruch snaps bitterly. "**He is still bound by the spell you cast, Witch**."

I nod slowly, ignoring the throbbing in my head. "I am truly sorry for wronging you, and the warrior. But please... don't let your anger darken the heart of a hero. Don't let your hatred of me stop you from saving lives."

I swallow, trying to moisten my parched throat. "Please, don't let your hate consume you."

Complete silence falls, and it lingers for a long, long time. I feel my body slackening, and I fight with all my might to keep from falling face-first into the ground.

Kai inches toward me, holding the blades of both Sabers at the unmoving spirit as the latter stands in contemplation.

Finally, Beruch responds. "**You... you have proven yourselves worthy,**" he murmurs softly. "**Both of you.**"

And with that, the skeleton clatters to the ground, lifeless and empty.

Kai blinks owlishly. "We... did it?"

I respond with a weak smile. "Let's find out."

He nods as he turns his full attention to me. A grimace tells me quite eloquently how bad my injuries appear.

"You're a mess," he comments, his voice clinical as he kneels to inspect my wounds. "It looks like second, maybe third degree burns." He then rolls up his sleeve, and presses several buttons. "I'm calling the Jet Jammers to our location. They have to travel through the jungle, so it'll take them a while. You wait here, I'll get the Keys."

My eyes narrow. "I need to go in that cave. My test isn't over yet."

He meets my stern glare with one of his own. "If _you_ go in that cave, you'll probably wake up _another_ vengeful ghost. We'll never get back to Terra Venture at this rate!"

I bare my teeth and lurch forward to snap at him, only a tearing feeling in my side makes me shudder.

Pride makes me swallow a yelp of pain, and tears cloud my eyes before I can hold them back. I bow my head, my breaths coming in shallow puffs as I struggle for the strength to stand on my own.

Then, to my astonishment, his hand takes my wrist, carefully draping my arm around his neck. His other arm holds my side, distant from the charred mess Astronema made of my flesh, and slowly draws us upright. "I shouldn't have said that," he murmurs. "It was uncalled for."

I stare at him, too stunned to acknowledge his pseudo-apology with words. Instead, I nod once.

We stumble our way into the mouth of the cave, where an almost consuming blackness swallows us. But there is enough light to make out the stone statue, covered in dust and cobwebs, his arms forever holding the Keys four inches apart.

My heart wrenches as I absorb the fierce determination in his face. He would have beaten me, had I fought fairly. He _should_ have beaten me. He was only protecting his sacred weapons, and I mercilessly trapped him here, a fate worse than death...

I turn to Kai, my sorrow written plainly on my face. "Can you bring me closer?"

He nods, and we approach the stone husk that was once a great warrior. Shaking fingers reach out, touching the porous cheek. I close my eyes, forcing the tears that gathered there to drip to the statue's feet.

"Can the spell be broken?" Kai questions.

I shake my head sadly. "I cast the spell, and I no longer have the power to break it. I... don't know if it's even possible anymore, given how many years he's been enchanted. I don't know of any magic that can free him."

I sniffle like a small child, the guilt of my actions knotting in my stomach. Suddenly, I can hardly breath anymore. I stare into granite eyes, searching for the merest flicker of consciousness. I know his soul is still trapped in this shell... can he possibly hear me?

Even if he can't, I must get this off my chest. "I'm... so sorry," I sigh, my voice hitching on my silent sobs. "I know words sound so hollow, but I don't know what else to do. By trapping you and killing Beruch, I rid the galaxy of two great heroes, and I bathed my soul in your blood. I... I wish I could take your place. I wish I could free you..."

Through my watery eyes, I see a flicker in that stone gaze. Did I just see that? Did I just feel that? Or is it only my imagination?

"Kai," I whisper, "please, help me to that boulder?"

Together we move to a boulder sitting near the mouth of the cave. He slowly lowers me, and I try to settle as comfortably as possible on the cold, hard surface.

"Are these the Keys?" Kai asks, pointing to the two gleaming triangles in the warrior's hands.

I nod in response, and Kai easily pulls them from the loose granite grip. Without the ghost, there is nothing holding the Keys back.

"Kai, I have to ask you a big favor."

He glances at me, his eyes overtly wary. "What?"

"I would do this myself, but..." I wince as my movement causes another shudder of pain, "..I don't... have the strength."

The world begins to spin dizzily around me, and the throbbing in my head becomes audible. I think... I've used up all my strength.

"Kai, I need you to shatter the warrior. Free his spirit."

"_What_??" Kai shouts. His voice is shocked and appalled, but oddly enough, not as loud as I would've thought. I'm... I'm slipping...

I'm desperate to get this final deed done, and I speak as clearly as I can. "Kai... please. We can't break the spell. He's been trapped in this stone coffin... for years." I pause to try and catch my breath, but my lungs won't cooperate. "Break it... spirit can escape... leave this world behind... find Beruch."

Exhaustion makes my eyelids impossibly heavy, and I just can't keep them open anymore. But I hear Kai's morphin' call, and the flash of bright blue power pierces the veil before my eyes. I struggle desperately, and manage to open my eyes just in time to see the Blue Quasar Saber crash into the stone statue at the base of the neck.

A single tear escapes as the statue shatters into a pile of rock, just as ordinary as the other stones that litter the cave ground. For the briefest moment, I'm saddened that the monument had to be destroyed, but it's the only way to free the spirit within.

Then, I see energy coalesce above the stones. I hear a soft voice, and I'm thrilled that I am privileged to hear it one more time.

__

I forgive you. Now, you must forgive yourself.

I want to thank the warrior for his mercy, but when my mouth finally opens, all I can do is exhale. And then, the weight of my body becomes so great I can't hold it up any longer.

****

To Be Continued...


	9. Choices

__

Author's Note: Sorry for the extensive delay with this story. Real life's really been uncooperative with my hobbies (all of them, frankly), putting me severely behind schedule on, well, everything. For those of you who've noted that it's difficult to tell who's speaking, the narrator has been added to the top of each section. See, I do read Reviews! And also, don't fret, all you Kendrix fans. The next chapter will bring focus back to the big search, and we'll see Kendrix again soon after.

****

All I Ever Wanted

Part Nine: Choices

__

-Karone-

I open my eyes, and the first thing I see is a light so harsh I wince in reaction.

Memory rushes back to me like a river. Kai and I went on a mission to retrieve the sacred Keys. We met the ghost of Beruch, who tried to kill me. Incredibly, we convinced him of our noble intentions. We found the Keys, and freed the warrior who held them.

He even... forgave me.

I'd never dared to hope for forgiveness. Not from a warrior I'd bound in a petrification spell, whose partner I murdered.

I shake off the thought. The deeds were done, and I can't take them back. But now that I've dealt with the repercussions, and faced both master and apprentice, I can put the guilt to rest. It's like... a muscle I've been tightly flexing can finally relax.

It's an incredible feeling.

"Careful," a voice chides. "No sudden moves or you'll hurt yourself."

I turn toward the voice, and Leo's wide grin greets me.

"You're okay!" I smile in return. "So the Keys worked?"

He laughs. "That's the understatement of the year! The Keys gave my powers a super-charge, and it looks like a permanent upgrade." He raises his morpher, standing from his chair. "Wait 'til you get a load of the Red Armor..." His voice trails off, a calculating look on his face as he considers the delicate equipment of the Megaship's infirmary. "Uh... I'll show you later."

I resist the urge to laugh, knowing it would most likely hurt to do so. My fingers lightly trace my side, grazing soft bandages.

"You really saved our bacon," he continues. "By the time you and Kai got back, Magnetox had already drained everyone's powers, and flattened four blocks of the City Dome. It was close." His gaze meets mine, warm and unguarded. "Thank you."

The sincerity in his eyes only makes his gratitude more pronounced, warming my cheeks. I immediately wave it away. "You should thank Kai; he did all the work. I was unconscious half the time."

"That's not how he tells it."

I blink. "How does he tell it?"

Leo then nods toward the door. "Why don't you ask him?"

My eyes widen to see Kai standing in the doorjamb. His face is about as expressive as stone as he enters the infirmary, taking a meaningful glance at the wall clock.

"I've got seventeen minutes left in my break," he says. "Leo, would you mind...?"

"I'll make myself scarce," he promises, winding around my cot. With a quick wave, he disappears into the hallway.

Silence settles as Kai approaches me. He stops several feet from where I lie, his arms folded against his chest.

"A lot happened on that planet," he understates. "We need to talk about it."

I nod, carefully rising to sit on the cot. I don't know what Kai's about to say, but whatever it is, it'll be easier to deal with if he isn'ttowering over me.

I meet his eyes, noting how guarded and wary they are. This is difficult for him, but there's really nothing I can say to make it easier.

"I've never been good at beating around the bush, so let me get to the point. We are _not_ friends."

I can't help a rueful grin. As if I had any doubt...

He notes my expression, and shrugs. "I just want to make sure you understand that. I mean, I'll admit that my opinion of you has... changed, but not by much."

I nod slowly.

"I'm not trying to be stubborn or unreasonable, and I don't want to hold a grudge," he resumes, "but at the same time, I need to be realistic. I can't just pretend you're not Astronema."

I open my mouth to protest, but he raises his hand, effectively interrupting my interruption. "I know you're different, now. I thought you were trying to pull the wool over our eyes at first, but now I know you've honestly changed since I saw you in Angel Grove. And I admit, part of me can even respect what you're trying to do. But still, no matter how good your intentions are, that doesn't just _undo_ everything you once did. You're still responsible for the deaths of thousands of human beings, and that doesn't count all the people from other planets who died in the Countdown, and before. We're talking about _millions _of lives here. I won't forget that."

He pauses, and slowly, my gaze sinks to the floor, unable to meet his eyes any longer.

"But, on the other hand, I also can't ignore that you're different now. I'm... comfortable that you won't do those kinds of things again. If you still had evil tendencies, Kendrix never would've let you take her Saber. She decided you're capable of standing in as the Pink Ranger. I trust Kendrix enough to trust her judgment... even about you. And so far you've proven that you're an asset to this team. If you hadn't known about those Keys, I don't think we would've saved Terra Venture this time."

His hand rises, slowly kneading the bridge of his nose. "This... this doesn't sound nearly as coherent as it did in my head," he admits in a tired voice, and his exhaustion strikes me. How many hours has he contemplated this discussion? How long has he wrestled with his worries, trying to balance justice with mercy, trust with caution, gut instinct with reason?

"I'm sorry, Kai," I murmur helplessly. It's all I can say, though I know I've said it a hundred times before.

"I think we're beyond apologies," he responds. I finally raise my eyes, and note the determination in his deep brown gaze. "Okay, Karone, the bottom line is this: my first duty is to Terra Venture. As an officer on this ship, and as the Blue Ranger, I'm responsible for the people who live and work here. And my responsibility for the living has to come before my responsibility to the dead. I'm making a choice, right here, right now, to focus on protecting the living, instead of seeking justice for the dead."

He pauses, letting it sink in. "No matter how much it hurts to admit it, you're a good Ranger. You're good for this team. Your being here has helped us save thousands of lives. So... I won't fight it anymore. You're my teammate, and I accept it. And as my teammate, you deserve my respect. I'll... do my best to be civil to you. You can count on me to have your back whenever Trakeena tries something. And I always give 100 when Terra Venture is at risk."

He closes the gap between us. "Does this seem reasonable to you?"

I consider his words carefully. Never have I heard a relationship put into words quite like that, but I do understand the challenge he struggles with. His sense of justice is so strong, and unlike the Space Rangers and even the other Galaxy Rangers, he refuses to take my transformation at face value.

Honestly, I appreciate his point of view. When he isn't screaming in my face... Kai makes a lot of sense.

"Yes, it does," I finally respond. "We can make this team work, Kai."

His severe expression softens somewhat, and he offers me his hand. "Then, let me be the... well, _last_... to welcome you to the team, Karone."

I shake his hand, and in doing so it feels like we've just made a pact.

"So, now that's all cleared up, I can get back to my station." And then, with an impersonal nod, Kai briskly walks out of the infirmary.

I continue staring at the exit long after the sliding doors have closed. As I consider the progress I just made, both with Beruch and with Kai, I can't suppress the excitement that brightens my face. This is what it feels like, to feel true accomplishment!

Energized, I climb off the medical cot. I'm halfway to the door when a voice calls out to me. "Karone! You're awake!"

I turn and smile at Alpha. "Yes, and I'm feeling pretty well, all things considered."

He giggles with relief. "I'm so glad to hear it! While you were out, you got an urgent message."

My smile slowly falls. "A message? Who would think to contact me on Terra Venture?"

"Actually, it was routed to the Megaship from KO 35. It's from Zhane."

It feels like my heart stops dead in my chest. Suddenly, all the niggling guilt I've felt for leaving Earth without a word crashes into me like a tidal wave. It's been almost two weeks since I left Earth! I can't believe I've put this off for so long...

"He requests that you contact him as soon as it's convenient for you," Alpha adds helpfully.

I wince. Alpha didn't add the sarcastic drone to the words that I'm certain Zhane inflected. He's angry. And he has every right to be.

"Did you talk to him yourself, Alpha?"

"Yes; I spoke to him about an hour ago." Alpha places his small hand on my arm. "He's scared for you, Karone. I told him that you're here, and that you're safe."

I sigh with relief that Alpha had the foresight to bend the truth. I'm sure telling Zhane that I'd nearly been killed by a vengeful ghost is _not_ the way to convince him that I belong out here.

But I do; there's not a doubt in my mind now. This is where I'm supposed to be: here on Terra Venture, serving as the Pink Ranger.

If only I can make him understand that...

"Thanks Alpha," I murmur with a smile. "I'll call him back. Now."

There's no point in postponing this any longer.

- - -

__

-Zhane-

She's on Terra Venture.

Alpha told me the story just over an hour ago, and I still can't wrap my mind around it.

She's on Terra Venture... the Earth colony that left to seek a new world and **never** return.

I can't believe it. I just... _can't_. It's not like I wasn't involved with the work to get Terra Venture off the ground; frankly, without Kerovan technology Earth would never have been able to put together a ship for interstellar travel in such a short period of time. With all those months of collaborative effort, Karone never expressed the slightest interest in joining the crew.

I thought she'd wanted to stay. Stay on Earth, stay with me. She could've told me she wasn't happy on Earth. We could've figured something out.

She didn't have to just vanish into thin air.

At first, I'd panicked. Maybe it's Andros' paranoia rubbing off on me, but the first thought to cross my mind was 'Karone's been kidnapped!' I mean, it's not unprecedented, and I'm sure she's got enemies lingering somewhere in the universe. How else could I explain her sudden disappearance? I called her as soon as I arrived in Switzerland. I didn't start to worry until a full day had passed, and I never got a call back.

That's when I made a few more calls, and NASADA told me they'd sent another Kerovan ship into space the same day I'd left Angel Grove.

It hit me harder than Specter's goons ever did. She left the planet -- the **solar system** -- without even **telling** me. What... did she think I wouldn't notice? That I could just stroll back into our apartment and keep on living as if she'd never existed?

How the hell can anyone do this to someone they love?

I cut my trip short so I could focus on tracking her down, but the moment I stepped into that empty apartment, I just knew I couldn't stay. It was too empty. Too quiet. It felt like a tomb.

I couldn't stay on Earth. Everyone I cared about was off-planet. Without Andros and Karone, Earth is just another planet. Not a home.

I thought I'd find some comfort on KO 35. But even now, as I stand at a window overlooking the half-restored capitol city, I hardly feel anything. I was born in this city, and I lived here until the day I "died"... but it's no longer home, either.

Everything that made it home is gone. Am I doomed to feel isolated for the rest of my life?

"Zhane. So you _have_ returned."

I turn around, bowing deeply to the leader of KO 35.

"Stand up," Kinwon insists, waving his hand. "There's no need for protocol for one of KO 35's greatest heroes."

I straighten as Kinwon grasps my hands in a more personal greeting. "You're looking well, Sir. It's good to see you again."

"I'm glad you've come home, Zhane." He stands beside me, looking out at the expansive vista of the city with pride shining in his eyes. "We've made a lot of progress since you left for Earth, son. But we'd be glad to have you join us again. The Silver morpher still waits for you."

I wince guiltily. Every time I cross paths with Kinwon, he brings up my service as the Silver Ranger. He just can't disassociate me from that uniform, even after all the work I've done without it. I'd given him the morpher so he could find someone else... but he insisted that, as he once put it: "_You_ are the Silver Ranger, Zhane. I can't just hand your morpher to someone else."

I admit it's kind of flattering that he thinks I'm irreplaceable. I guess my time with the rebels of Sentar B made quite an impression. But... that part of my life is finally over. And I honestly don't miss it one bit.

"I'm sorry, Sir, but I'm not here to stay."

He glances at me, nodding his head. "I understand; the work you do on Earth as our representative is also important. So, what brings you to KO 35, then? Has something happened?"

I find myself staring at the polished wood floor, more embarrassed than I've ever been in my life. Funny... when I came out here, pushing the engines on the Flyer to their maximum, 'I'm tracking down my runaway girlfriend' seemed like a perfectly rational explanation. "I needed to use long-range scanning and communication systems, and it was just easier to come here than make due with what I have on Earth."

Then, a sudden beeping steals my attention, making me whirl around. On the main long-range communicator propped against the wall, a flashing message with my code is clearly visible.

****

Finally.

My heart drums restlessly in my chest, and I turn to meet Kinwon's gaze.

My impatience must be obvious; before I can even come up with a polite way to ask the leader of all KO 35 to scram, he smiles at me. "I hope you find what you're looking for." He then glances at the chronometer on the wall. "I have a conference to attend in Parnis, but I hope I'll have the chance to speak to you more before you leave. Perhaps if you're still on-planet, we can share a meal when I return?"

Frankly, I can't think that far ahead. All I know is, I have to answer that communicator. Of course, it would be rude to reject the invitation, and the past year of diplomatic work has taught me at least a little tact. "I'll do my best."

He then squeezes my shoulder. "And if you need my help with anything, Zhane, don't hesitate to ask."

I nod, smiling with true appreciation at the offer, and watch as Kinwon leaves. Then, I jump to the communicator, stamping my access code into the keyboard with much more force than necessary.

The flashing screen slowly reshapes, revealing the pale, freckled, beautiful face I honestly feared I'd never see again.

Some of my anger eases just at seeing her face... but not all of it.

"Nice to know you're still alive."

She blinks, and the tentative smile on her lips fails. But it's hard to feel bad for her after the hell I've been going through the past eleven days.

__

"I'm sorry I worried you," she answers softly.

"You know, it'd be a **lot** easier for me to believe that if **you** had contacted **me**," I grumble. I watch her blue gaze drop to her lap, steeling myself against a twinge of guilt for purposely hurting her. But isn't that what she did to me? Don't I have the right to be upset about this?

Heavy silence fills the space between us before she speaks again. _"I should've contacted you sooner, but things have been hectic since I arrived on Terra Venture."_

I never thought I'd come to hate the sound of those two words. "And why are you on Terra Venture, Karone? I mean, you remember what their mission is, right? This isn't a little sight-seeing tour they're on; they're boldly going where no Earthling **or** Kerovan has gone before!"

Her eyes lock with mine despite the billions of miles separating us. Then, she slowly lifts her wrist, and my heart stops.

It's a morpher.

Dammit, I should'veknown! I was there when Cassie told her that Psycho Pink banished the Pink Galaxy Ranger to another dimension! I should've _known_ she'd take responsibility!

I should've seen this coming, and I feel like smacking myself for missing something so obvious.

But this explanation doesn't make it hurt less. In fact, my stunned mind slowly works through whole new implications, even more complex than what I initially suspected. She didn't leave me because of boredom. Or a fear of commitment. Or even a threat from her past resurfacing. Those are issues we could've worked through and resolved. But this... this is so much bigger. Karone is an active Ranger. And I know from experience; that means everything else... **everything **else... is secondary.

A weird combination of anger and ironic amusement twists my gut. It's like; some kind of perverse joke fate is playing with me. I'm **finally** free of that responsibility, free of the weight of the universe, ready to move on, eager to live my life as **I** want to... and what happens? I lose the person I wanted to live that life with!

This new information just feels too heavy for me. I lean into the back of my chair, trying to absorb the impact of this revelation. "You're not coming back, are you?"

Silence answers me, so long and oppressive I can hear the background drone of the communications relay. _"When my mission is complete; yes. But not before."_

I grimace. "What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

She lowers her eyes again. _"I'm here until Kendrix returns. They need me here, Zhane."_

I need her too, but my jaw clenches before the words thoughtlessly tumble from my mouth. An answer like that is childish and selfish, and once upon a time, I remember a similar duty putting my personal life on hold when KO 35 first came under attack.

It was an honor, at first, to be selected to wear the Silver morpher. I felt like something of a celebrity, and hey, who doesn't enjoy that? And most importantly, I was given the opportunity to defend my planet, protect my family, and support my best friend when he needed me the most.

Oh, but I paid for it. I experienced the unique horror of serving as the final line of defense for an entire planet... and failing. I saw friends die because I wasn't fast enough, or strong enough, or smart enough to see the sneak attack coming. And I lost two years... two _years_... in a block of ice. I woke up one day, and learned that KO 35 ultimately fell. That my relatives had died, or were missing, along with over half the population. The true scope of my failure.

"Do you have any idea what you've gotten yourself into?"

Surprise widens her eyes. _"What?"_

My hands run through my hair, as if I could physically pull the right words out of my head. "Becoming a Ranger, taking on this responsibility... are you _sure_ you know what you're doing?"

She frowns at me. _"Of course I do. I'm saving lives out here, Zhane. I'm doing my part to stop another Queen of Evil from crushing everything and everyone that stands in her way. Without a Pink Ranger to complete the team, Terra Venture hasn't got a chance of surviving."_

I sigh softly. "Look, I can understand you feel bad Terra Venture has run into some trouble, but it's a self-sufficient space colony with its own defensive capabilities. And on top of that, among its _thousands_ of residents there must be someone who can serve as the Pink Ranger. What does any of this have to do with you?"

__

"Trakeena used my Psycho Rangers-"

"They're not **your** Psycho Rangers!" I snap at her, the last thread of my patience snapping. "Karone, Dark Specter screwed up your mind! The Psychos were never your fault! You can't carry around this guilt forever!"

She bows her head just a little, closing her eyes. _"Zhane, let's not have this argument again. We never get anywhere."_

I bite down another snarl, folding my arms. She's right about that; ever since the Countdown we've been at odds over her responsibility for Astronema's less-than-honorable actions. Andros and I have been telling her for a year that she is completely innocent... that she was a young girl misled, brainwashed, and ultimately programmed with cybernetic implants... but we've never been able to convince her.

__

"Psycho Pink aside, this really is my fight now," Karone resumes, her gaze firm and implacable. _"Kendrix asked **me** to take the Saber. She passed on the Power to me. She... she knew who I was, and even still she found me worthy. Acceptable. No one ever did that before."_

I grimace. "That's not true. Andros, the Space Rangers, me... we all accept you. We all love you."

She shakes her head, causing blonde hair to flutter over her shoulders. _"It's not the same, and you know it. Andros is my brother. He couldn't give up on me. And Ashley and the others, they gave me the benefit of the doubt for Andros' sake. I know they genuinely care for me, but still... if I weren't their friend's sister, I wouldn't have gotten the chance."_

"And me? I loved you **before** I knew your identity!"

She glances away from me, and I enjoy this small victory. Perhaps it wasn't as easy for her to leave as I thought it was. _"You love me, but you don't trust me."_

"Excuse me?" I snarl, smarting from the fresh wound she's added to my collection. "Well... you did leave me, after all! Maybe I shouldn't have trusted you to begin with!"

__

"Zhane, you don't trust me. You don't think I'm capable of living my life, or making decisions, without your guidance. You've just proven it! I tell you I'm a Power Ranger, and how do you react? Not with pride or advice... you immediately assume I haven't thought it through. That I took this morpher on some crazy whim. That I'm in **way** over my head. Right?"

I open my mouth to deny it, but I can't. She's staring at me, eyebrow quirked in a manner that just screams "I'm right and you know it," and what am I supposed to say?

I take a deep breath, and slump back into my chair.

Karone takes my silence as grudging agreement, and finishes her point. _"Kendrix trusted me with something truly monumental: her mission, her most valued possession, and even the lives of all her friends. And I swore to her that I'd serve in her stead. That's not something I take lightly, Zhane. It would be a betrayal of her confidence in me to hand the responsibility to someone else."_

"If Kendrix knew what she was asking you to give up, she'd release you from your vow," I argue, keeping my voice calm with more than a little effort. "Seriously, did you **think** about this at all? What if Kendrix doesn't come back? The gods only know how many pocket dimensions are out there! You might be the permanent replacement. And then what? My service lasted over three years, two of which I was cryogenically frozen! I was only released when we took down the entire gods-damned U.A.E.! And many Rangers don't live long enough to retire their morphers! Terra Venture's in a worse boat than most: out in the depths of space, far from any of the planets who might give aid, facing a relentless bug-queen powerful enough to reanimate the Psychos. There's..." I swallow a lump that suddenly seizes my throat, "there's a good chance you'll never **get** home."

Maybe it's my imagination, but I think I hear a soft sniffle through the interstellar channel. _"I know, Zhane. And I really am sorry for hurting you..."_

I can't contain a bitter laugh at that feeble apology. It's just so hard to believe her, when I think about all the choices she made that brought us to this soul-crushing moment.

"You know what hurts the most?" I mutter, "That you could just up and leave the planet, and take on this enormous responsibility that irrevocably changes **both** our lives, without my input, or even knowledge. You just ran away, Karone!"

She flinches at my accusation. _"It wasn't like that, Zhane. When I left Earth, I assumed I'd be back in a few days. I'd only planned on rescuing the Quasar Saber, and returning it to the Galaxy Rangers. Believe me... I wasn't **looking** for this responsibility. If I had known what was going to happen, I wouldn't have just left without a word."_

That soft sniffling sound returns, and she runs her fingers through her hair in a rare display of anxiety. _"But Kendrix asked me to carry on for her... and I couldn't refuse her. This is my chance, Zhane; my chance to do something **good**. Something I can be proud of. It was my choice to stay here, and I'm glad I did. Working with these Rangers, using my skills and knowledge to help rather than to hurt... I can't even describe how good it feels to know I'm making a difference here."_

Her hand moves to her wrist, tracing the edges of the morpher. _"I'm the Pink Galaxy Ranger, Zhane. And I will remain so until Kendrix returns, Trakeena and her forces are defeated once and for all, or until I die."_

So... that's it.

She stares at me with such conviction, I immediately feel foolish. Selfish. Conflicted.

Dammit, I don't know **what** to think! When I got here, I was so sure I was justified in my anger, but now... I don't know. I'm angry, frustrated, embarrassed, lonely... and hurt. I can't help it... it **hurts** to know that I'm not her priority. Call me immature, or a hopeless romantic, or whatever; but I've seen people do some crazy things for love. Andros left KO 35 for Ashley, and if Karone and I didn't follow him, he would've left us behind as well. Hell... I nursed Astronema back to health, disregarding the fact that she could blast my head off when she woke up, rather than take her to a detention center.

Remembering that day makes the loneliness more pronounced. Back then, my infatuation was hopeless... what chance could a Power Ranger and the Princess of Evil have of making a relationship work? But everything just worked out for us. For a while, at least.

I'm not so confident now. I can see her so clearly I can make out the individual strands of her hair, but she's billions of miles away. She's never been further away. And as Terra Venture continues its journey, the distance will only grow.

I fix my stare on the Pink morpher. I can't bring myself to look at her again, her face resolute, so confident that she made the right decision. No second thoughts... none at all.

Is she _really_ okay with this? And... where does it leave _us_??

I can't bring myself to ask.

"I've... got to go," I mutter, shaking my head. I need to think. Get my head together. Process all this...

I don't wait for a response before I terminate the connection.

- - -

__

-Karone-

I watch his tormented face dissolve into a million tiny pixels, too stunned to do anything other than stare, and breathe.

A moment later, I feel moisture track down my cheek.

It's an odd sensation. It's not that I haven't cried before; in fact, since my "resurrection" I've shed quite a few tears. Tears of remorse, tears of anguish, and sometimes tears resulting from physical pain. But this... this is fundamentally different. It feels like there's a _hole_ inside of me.

I knew that Zhane wasn't going to take the news well. I've dreaded this conversation for over a week, as I realized with dawning sadness how much I sacrificed for this Saber. For this mission. For Kendrix, as well as for myself.

I almost wish he'd exploded at me. At least if he'd been outraged or unreasonable, I could bring myself to be angry with him. Instead... all I feel is gnawing guilt for putting him through this. I feel like I've betrayed him. And the anguished look in his eyes made it clear that's how he feels.

But I made the right decision by coming here, and nothing he can say will make me abandon Terra Venture. Not after all the progress I've made here. I'm part of this team now, and I **will** fulfill my promise to Kendrix.

So far, I've made the choices. I left Earth without telling him. I accepted the Quasar Saber. I became a Power Ranger.

Now, Zhane has a choice to make: whether he can accept my decision... or not.

****

To Be Continued...


	10. The Discovery

Yeow… I don't know **how** over a year has passed since I've updated this story! I'm sorry about the delays, and I really appreciate you guys sticking with me and coming back despite the long lag. Your patience is infinite, and I am humbled. Anyway, this installment makes reference to the episode "Turn Up the Volume." © February 2006

**All I Ever Wanted**

**Part Ten: The Discovery**

_-Leo-_

For the past three days, I've been on Cloud Nine.

Thanks to some new algorithm or something the Science team has designed to crack the magical code, an additional eight percent of the Galaxy Book's contents are now translatable. And also, as it happens, part of this newly discovered text reveals information about a Lost Galaxy, which of course has piqued Commander Stanton's interest. He's an explorer, after all, and information specifically about a whole new galaxy is just too good to pass up. No one ever expected Terra Venture to find out anything about another _galaxy_… our own galaxy is big enough to keep us busy exploring for generations. Still, a discovery like this would be a feather in anyone's cap, so the Commander has made the Galaxy Book the Science Division's top priority.

The Lost Galaxy itself doesn't interest me. My concern is the Nexus, and the past few days of my personal research have been fueled by the hope that possibly, the additional eight percent of the Galaxy Book that is now available for translation also contains some mention of the pocket dimension that holds Kendrix hostage.

Of course, the Science team's renewed interest in the Galaxy Book has made getting actual time with the Book that much more difficult. Shifts are going around the clock in the Science Division now, meaning I haven't actually seen the Book since before the fight with Magnetox. But that hasn't hindered my own side project with the Book too badly.

I only have Karone to thank for that.

She's the one that figured out how to access the Science Division's shared files with Kendrix's computer. And she's the one who's been helping me read through every documented translation of the Galaxy Book we can find, comparing the English with the scanned images of the Book, studying the illustrations scattered throughout the pages, searching for any clue, any hint of a pocket dimension.

At this rate, we'll find Kendrix in no time. I can feel it in my bones…

"Leo!"

I peer up into the branches of the oak tree a few yards in front of me, catching the flash of yellow and toss of long brown hair. "Hey, Maya! What's up? Besides you, obviously…"

I then take a startled step back as she drops to the ground, sticking her landing like a pro gymnast.

I grin at our resident acrobat as she drags a few stray leaves from her hair. "What were you doing up there?"

She gestures to the pasture in the far corner of the Forest Dome that very few people venture through. "I was speaking to the Wildcat. I needed to confirm something before I discussed the matter with you."

Wide-eyed, I stare into the distance for some trace of the pink-and-white Galactabeast. "Does this have something to do with Kendrix?"

Maya shakes her head solemnly. "No, Leo. This is about Karone."

Her grave tone puts me on alert. "What happened to Karone?"

"She's not in any danger; at least, I don't think she is. But I know something's troubling her." Her large brown eyes are openly worried. "She's not sleeping, Leo."

I frown, puzzled. "Do you mean she's not sleeping well?"

Maya sighs, taking a seat on the grass beneath the large tree. I sink down beside her. "Hardly at all, it seems. Not since she recovered from her fight with the ghost from her past. Several times at night I've woken to discover her bed empty. She sits at Kendrix's computer station for hours. Sometimes all night long."

I knew she'd been working independently on the Galaxy Book translation, but I had no idea… "Are you sure about this?"

"Positive, Leo. Last night, she didn't even bother to change into her pajamas. She spent the entire night on the computer."

I grimace, rolling my eyes to the projected blue sky above us. "What did the Wildcat have to say?"

"She's worried about Karone as well," Maya reveals quietly. "Yesterday, when we fought the Decibat, Karone was particularly tense and anxious. The Wildcat was surprised to feel the Pink Ranger so… strained."

My thoughts drift back to our battle with Trakeena's sonic creature. "I didn't notice anything off with Karone," I admit, "She was effective in the fight, and she spent a lot of time encouraging Damon to apply for the head engineer position."

"I wouldn't have suspected anything either, if it weren't for her refusal to sleep." Maya leans against her knees. "But the more I think about it, it seems like she's trying to keep herself busy, whether it's with Damon, or with you, or on the computer... doing whatever it is she's doing..."

Her inquisitive eyes slide my way. "Do you know what she's doing, Leo?"

For some reason, I don't want to tell Maya... or any of the others... about my search for Kendrix. The time for commiseration is long over, and the last thing I need right now is more pity. Until I find something conclusive, I'm keeping this project under wraps. No sense getting them involved until I have some _good_ news to share.

"Research," I answer, though I don't offer any details.

Maya frowns at my vague response. "I hope she finds what she's looking for soon, then," she comments, rising to her feet. "But this is more than diligence, Leo; otherwise, she wouldn't have made time for Damon yesterday. I'm sure she's bothered by something, but she won't tell me. She might be more willing to speak to you."

I nod, getting the message loud and clear. "I'll talk to her, Maya."

* * *

Fifteen minutes later I find myself standing in a quiet corridor, a cup of marshmallow-sweetened coffee in my hand as an ice-breaker as I hover outside a familiar door.

I'm really grateful for all Karone's help; really I am. Without it, I know I'd be back at square one, kicking my foot against a wall in frustration. But when I asked her to help me find Kendrix, I never imagined that my… obsession could become hers.

What could've happened? She's been helping me ever since she arrived on Terra Venture, and I never got the impression that she was putting _this_ much work into our project. Did something happen when she got the Keys? Is there some new reason for this urgency?

Is there something I should **know**?

The door slides open for me, and I stroll in, my eyes drawn toward Kendrix's desk. And that's where our current Pink Ranger sits, chewing her bottom lip and staring at the flickering screen.

"Karone?"

She flinches and blinks, as if suddenly released from a spell. The smile she directs at me is flimsy at best. "Leo. You're early."

"I'm not the only one who got an early start," I comment, sitting the coffee cup beside the keyboard.

Her eyes slide back to the screen, seemingly riveted. "There's a lot of ground to cover," she comments casually. "Every time I log on there's more translated text. The Science Team is working miracles!"

I resist the temptation to settle down beside her and comb the new material. I'm not going to encourage this single-mindedness... I'm **not**.

"Still, it doesn't mean you have to sit here all day and night," I comment, perching on the desk beside the monitor. "Why **are** you sitting here day and night, anyway?"

* * *

_-Karone-_

It takes a moment for his question to sink in. I straighten, blinking rapidly to clear the afterimage of alien pictograms that's been seared into my retinas, and turn to stare at Leo.

The look he's giving me is one I'm familiar with. Andros often looked at me like that, especially the first weeks after the Countdown, when I couldn't bear the weight of my sins.

Leo's concerned. But, what is he so worried about?

"I'm here because I have a job to do," I remind him. "Kendrix is waiting for us, and now we have an opportunity to search for her." I reach for the coffee, taking a slow sip and reveling in its sweet warmth.

"You know I appreciate everything you've done to help me; I can't even tell you what a difference you've made in researching the Galaxy Book... but I never wanted to impose on you." His expression is oddly serious. "Maya told me you're not sleeping."

My eyebrow rises as I consider the blatant breech of privacy. "I appreciate your concern, but there's no need to worry," I tell him firmly, drawing away from him.

His eyes never leave me, and I start to feel... flustered. "Well, I definitely think you deserve a break, then." He reaches to the computer monitor, turning off the screen. "So, instead of researching, why don't we just talk a little?

Gods of the universe, **why** does everyone think they need to tell me what's good for me? "I'd really rather not, Leo. Believe me, I'm perfectly fine."

Though frankly, my obvious aggravation doesn't help my case. I struggle not to sigh… I should be better able to control my feelings. I was pretty good at that once upon a time.

I reach over to turn the monitor back on, but Leo stays my hand. I look at his hand, gently but securely wrapped around my wrist, and blink in surprise.

"Karone, you know you're one of us, right?" My eyebrow rises as I return his gaze. "I mean it," he insists. "You're one of us now, and that means that, thick or thin, you can count on us. If there's anything we can do to help you, you know you can come to us."

He then releases my wrist. "I just want to make sure you know that, okay?"

I bow my head, suddenly feeling sheepish for my defensive reaction. Obviously I hadn't been masking my foul mood very effectively. I had hoped that being useful to the Rangers, filling up my time with projects, would keep my mind occupied enough not to realize how long it's been since Zhane and I spoke. Since… he abruptly terminated our discussion.

It's been precisely ninety-two hours. Seems like my distraction techniques haven't produced results.

Leo is probably the one person on this ship who can understand what I'm going through. Our situations may be different, but there's a shroud of frightening uncertainty that darkens both our relationships. We don't know when we'll find Kendrix. And we don't know when I'll be able to return to Earth. If… I'll be able to return to Earth.

I know telling Leo won't help anything. It won't make Zhane contact me, nor will it hasten my return to Earth.

Nonetheless, I wonder if confession really is good for the soul. "I had an argument with my fiancé," I murmur at last. "He's… less than thrilled with the status of my mission out here."

Embarrassment warms my cheeks as soon as I see his startled expression. "You're engaged?"

I can't quite keep the solemn note from my voice. "I… think so." His quizzical look loosens my tongue. "I should say, I _was_ engaged when I left Earth to find Kendrix's saber. But our circumstances have, obviously, changed a great deal the past few weeks."

I stare into the coffee cup, watching the last vestiges of marshmallow melt into the dark roast. "We strongly disagree on whether I should be out here on Terra Venture. It was my decision to make, but still the consequences can't be ignored. I don't know when, or even _if_, I'll return to Earth."

I look up into Leo's shell-shocked green eyes. "It's not that I don't want to be out here… I can't even explain how important it is for me to be a Ranger. I've learned so much, and grown so much… I love being part of your team. But, it hurts to think about what I left behind. I'm not even sure it's reasonable of me to expect him to wait for me."

I breathe deeply, feeling strangely better. I guess vocalizing concerns really does help one's state of mind.

Leo's frown is thoughtful as his eyes linger on my Morpher. "Karone… I'm sorry. I had no idea you were dealing with this."

"It's not your fault, by any means-"

"I know, but still… I should've paid more attention."

He stands up, walking to the large window that proudly displays the vast open space before us. "You really should know that you've been a big help to us since you came. You're a dependable Ranger, and you have knowledge about magic and the universe that has saved our bacon more than once. You're making a big difference here."

A grateful grin brightens my face. "Thanks, Leo. It's good to hear it."

He returns the smile, and then nods his head. "And guess what? Now we have another reason to find Kendrix as soon as possible. Once Kendrix is back, you'll have the freedom to go home whenever you want."

He takes the initiative, turning on the computer monitor. "So let's get to work!"

* * *

_-Leo-_

The hours go by in a blur as we pour over the text available to us. Unfortunately, a lot of sentences are only half- translated, leaving us to try and decipher what we can from what we can read.

After every few sentence fragments I read, I can't help but glance at Karone.

I can't believe what she's done for us. I mean, I've had a feeling since our first conversation that she left someone important behind… but a fiancé? That's… that's just incredible.

It scares me to even think about making that kind of decision. I mean, how could I get through each day _knowing_ that I consciously decided to leave the one I love? It's bad enough that Kendrix was sucked away by a freak accident, but at least I know what happened was completely out of my hands. If I added the guilt factor of knowing I was responsible…

No wonder she doesn't sleep much.

"Leo!" she gasps, the sudden shout almost knocking me out of my chair, "I think I found something!"

I blink stupidly as Karone drags me to the text she'd been reading. "You found a reference to the Nexus?"

Her face is bright with excitement. "Not just a reference… this page has the word translated 'Nexus' eight times! I thought it was too good to be true at first, but after reading the first bit, I think it's a safe bet that we're talking about the same pocket dimension. Here… look."

She scrolls down the screen, pointing at the scanned image of the Galaxy Book with the corresponding text. "Too bad we didn't get the whole account… it looks like we only have a part in the middle. See? Looking at the spacing and margins, the previous paragraph and at least two paragraphs on the following page seem to continue the same account. Also, some words within the text are currently marked 'untranslatable,' so we'll have to figure them out by context."

I'm too excited to see a down side to this. "What does it say?"

Karone squints thoughtfully at the screen. "It looks like this section chronicles a spaceship called the Itobi. No mention of what planet it was from, or when this occurred. Hmm… okay, the ship was collecting data on a strange energy surge that erupted… the place is untranslatable, but it must've been on a planet, because a research crew of seven was sent to investigate."

Karone pauses, reading the paragraph and figuring it out in her head. I can't stand to wait, so I peer over her shoulder at the screen.

"The seven explorers vanished in a flash of light, leaving nothing behind," she continues, "The rest of the crew searched the area without finding a trace. The seven were assumed dead."

I narrow my eyes at the monitor. "Well, we know that's not what happened to Kendrix. Maya said Kendrix came to her in a dream."

Karone smiles at me. "I know, Leo, I know. I spoke to Kendrix myself, remember?"

She then turns back to the screen, and reads silently before speaking again. "It goes on: one of the seven, named Jun-ha Diran, was… hmm, this part is choppy, but it looks like she was bound to someone on the ship. Her husband."

"Bound?"

"Yes – some species can form psychic links with their loved ones. They can speak to each other telepathically, or even sense each other's feelings. It's not an uncommon trait in strongly telepathic species."

I watch Karone's face rather than the screen, noting her reaction.

"I don't know what kind of telepathic bond this species has, but it's a very strong one," she comments, fascinated. "In fact, Jun-ha's husband was able to sense that she was still alive. The rest of this paragraph is poorly translated – something about 'tracing' the bond. It looks like the crew of the Itobi were able to open the Nexus, and the husband was able to find his wife through this bond. No comment on whether the six others were found."

Then, her eyes widen. The suspense knots my stomach as she glances at me through the corner of her eye.

"What is it?" I ask anxiously.

"The… the rest of this paragraph talks about the woman's recovery."

My throat goes dry. "Recovery?"

"Again, it's not a full account," she warns me, "but Jun-ha suffered what looks like severe depression. The Nexus is described as 'a dream made real,' and 'perfect peace.' Jun-ha couldn't find joy in the real world when she returned."

I stare dumbly. A dream reality? Is that were Kendrix is now? Living in some dreamscape, enjoying 'perfect peace?' Is that even possible?

Karone gulps suddenly, turning to face me. "Ultimately, she killed herself."

It takes a moment for that to sink in. Karone looks away from me, her hand reaching for the keyboard. "Maybe I should study this more carefully. There must be something we missed-"

"Let me take a look," I insist. She nods, rolling her chair just far enough to let me steer.

I take a second look. And a third. Karone is absolutely right; there's definitely a few key pieces to this chronicle missing, left untranslated by the Science Division. Still, the last English sentences are painfully clear.

"After over a month of treatment, she showed no signs of recovery. Mourning the loss of the perfect peace experienced in the Nexus, Jun-ha Diran chose to end her suffering by ending her life."

The next paragraph is mostly unreadable, but I don't think I have the presence of mind to read it anyway. In fact, for nearly a minute I can't bring myself to do anything at all.

I barely feel the hand that grasps mine, squeezing tightly. "Leo, we can't jump to conclusions. This is only one account… and it's filled with holes. We don't know how long Jun-ha was in the Nexus, or how she was rescued. Maybe they forced her out, or-"

I can hear her talking, but the words aren't sinking in. "We saw the phrase 'perfect peace' more than once," I note, practically glaring at the two words on the screen. "Some other descriptors are 'a dream made real' and 'bliss.' Does this mean that the Nexus is heaven?"

Karone's eyebrow rose. "Well, I'm not the expert in Terran mythology, but I thought heaven was only accessible to the dead. Kendrix is very much alive. I spoke to her, and so did Maya."

"Yes, and Maya told us that Kendrix said she was 'in a wonderful place.'" My vision blurs, and suddenly I can't see the screen anymore. "Think about it – this Jun-ha was rescued by her husband, and she still preferred the Nexus to her home. The Nexus doesn't sound like a prison."

"It's a prison if Kendrix is being held there against her will!" Karone stands up, turning my chair around to force me into facing her. "Leo, we know Kendrix is trying to get home. We know she'd be right here if she had the choice."

She makes sense, but… "If we bring her back, she could **die**."

Karone closes her eyes, sighing heavily. "Yes, it's possible. But we don't know for sure. We only have **one** precedent, and we don't know enough about this woman, her circumstances, or how she was rescued. We can't just give up."

"I'm not giving up," I answer quickly, but my uncertainty rings clear in my voice. "I… I just need to think about this."

I rub the bridge of my nose, suddenly worn out. "Let's call it a day."

She watches me silently for a few moments before she replies. "Okay, Leo," she concedes, drawing away from me. "We'll continue tomorrow."

I muster a weak, but grateful smile, and clear out of Kendrix's old room. I'm in my own world as I walk aimlessly through the halls of Terra Venture, my mind insistently reassembling all the pieces of information we've collected.

I never even considered the possibility that Kendrix is better off where she is. I'd been so focused on bringing her back… **getting** her back… to really see the situation.

What if she really is in some wonderful dream world right now? Why would she want to come back? Maybe that explains why she hasn't appeared to us since Karone got the pink Quasar Saber… maybe her mission is over, and she's now free to move on.

What right do I have to pull her back? We're fighting a war for survival, and Trakeena is even more dangerous than Scorpius was. We're billions of miles from home, with no solid idea when we'll find a suitable place to settle. Sure, it's an adventure… but life on Terra Venture is definitely a challenge, especially for us Rangers.

How can I drag her back to this, just so I can have her back?

**To Be Continued...**


	11. Risk

Author's Note: This installment corresponds with "Enter the Lost Galaxy," and borrows rather heavily from that episode. © July 2006.

* * *

**All I Ever Wanted **

**Part Eleven: Risk**

**

* * *

**_-Kai-_

I've been saying for weeks that we should get rid of the Galaxy Book once and for all. Destroy it, toss it in a pocket dimension… anything to get it off Terra Venture without delivering it to Trakeena on a silver platter. I mean, how many disasters is that thing going to cause before we do something decisive? Kendrix would still be here if not for that thing!

Instead, we've been going in the completely **wrong** direction.

First, Commander Stanton dedicated more resources to researching the Book. I talked to Mike about it, but neither of us had the pull to discourage the Commander and the Council from unlocking the "mysteries of the universe." Mysteries are overrated.

Needless to say, the idea of a bunch of scientists dissecting powerful spells as if they were chemical formulae didn't sit well with me; so I volunteered extra shifts to guard duty. And it was a good thing too, since one weird incantation summoned an energy pulse that blew all the power transformers on Terra Venture, leaving us dead in space.

Luckily, the damage wasn't bad, and no one was seriously hurt. A few first-degree electrical burns from consoles shorting out, and a few accidents resulting from the sudden power-outage. Backup generators went online immediately, and now repair crews are running around the clock to get us back to full power.

I'm willing to count my blessings; this incident is minor compared to the near-miss we had with the vortex the Savage Sword created on Rashon. And Commander Stanton finally realized that the Galaxy Book is the ultimate Pandora's Box. He gave the order to terminate all research on the Book as soon as the lights went out, locking it in wired plexiglass and keeping a security squad in the Science Division to make sure no one comes near the thing.

I was a member of that squad for three straight shifts before I decided I needed some rest to function properly.

And now I find that even when I'm not standing with my back to the Book and a laser rifle in my hands, my mind is still in that room. I can feel it in my bones... something else is going to happen with that Book.

I'm not a superstitious person, but past experience has taught me to trust my intuition, especially when I feel a choking sense of danger on the horizon. So after less than four hours of actual sleep, I jump out of bed, throw on the nearest uniform I can find, and grab my sidearm as I run out the door.

The halls are quiet and the lights are dull to create the illusion of night. A few people walk the halls, moving out of my way as I hurry towards the Science Division in a half-jog.

My pace quickens as I feel a strange tingle of power against my skin, growing stronger as I approach the Galaxy Book. Something is here. Something that isn't human.

I draw my sidearm as I jump over the collapsed bodies of the guards that were stationed just outside the room that holds the Book.

"Freeze!" I shout in warning. The red sight lands on the back of a large man, whose arms slowly rise over his head. He turns in profile, and his eyes meet mine.

The first thing that puts me on alert – other than the fact that he's hovering over the Galaxy Book – is his weird calmness. He doesn't look the least bit concerned that he has a gun pointed to his back. And those eyes… something about those eyes is **off**.

He turns fully toward me, and for a long moment it feels like those sharp eyes look right through me.

I swallow hard, and my fingers itch to activate my morpher. This doesn't feel at all like a mundane threat, and I suddenly want to kick myself for not bringing Leo and Damon with me. But backup shortly arrives in the form of two patrollers on duty, and the quiet hum of their blasters charging is a comfort.

The weird sharpness in the perpetrator's eyes fades, and when one of the patrollers slaps a pair of standard issue handcuffs on his wrists, he doesn't resist.

Protocol is followed to the letter. I'm good at that. I don't even need the rule book for it. Since the Galaxy Book has been established as a Priority Code One, any development must be brought immediately to Commander Stanton's and the Council's attention. And that includes the break in, and the thief. The thief with no passport or paperwork, who isn't on the ship's personnel database at all.

An immediate interrogation is held, with the entire Council in attendance. I stand outside for a few minutes, my concern growing as protocol plays out in the room right beside me.

This just isn't going to work; I'm sure of that much. I'm not confident the security team is equipped to contain an alien threat like this one.

My fingers hover over my communicator. I should contact Leo right now – let him know what's going on. It's been a whirlwind of activity the past hour, but he should know we have an intruder on our hands.

"Mr. Chen, what are you doing out here?"

I straighten immediately, standing at attention as the Commander approaches. A handful of papers are squeezed tightly in his hands, and the look he's giving me is nothing but serious.

I have no answer for him, so I fall into stride beside him as he enters the Council's conference room.

As soon as I enter, I stand to the side, trying to blend into the background. I want to be nothing but a spectator, watching events unfold around me. My goal is to collect as much information about this intruder as I can, so I can alert the other Rangers as soon as I have a chance. But as soon as I pass through the sliding doors, I can feel those eyes on me again.

He's watching me.

"Anything?" the Commander asks.

"Not a single word," High Councilor Renier sighs, her frustration evident.

The Commander makes his way to the intruder. My fingers hover near my weapon as Stanton gets far too close to the prisoner. He might be 'cuffed, but that doesn't mean he's harmless… I'm sure he's not.

"I've got enough problems right now without adding you to the list," the Commander states firmly. But the attempted thief doesn't even meet his eyes.

Shaking his head, the Commander turns to the nearest security guards. "Put him in detention."

"Yes sir!"

I watch as the stranger is led away, once again without any resistance. It looks like the guards have everything well in hand, laser rifles loaded, manacles locked… and my place is really with the Commander until I'm dismissed.

But I follow anyway. I still don't know precisely what kind of threat this intruder poses, and it would be irresponsible of me to let him be imprisoned in a regular detention cell knowing he had unusual abilities.

As we pause outside a standard cell, the handcuffs are removed and he casually enters the darkened cell. I nod to the two guards, who take their station at both sides of the door, and then I just… watch him.

He has his back to me, just like he did when I first found him. Still the picture of calm, with his head held high, and hands resting at his sides.

We stopped him from getting the Book, but this casual calm really puts me on edge. If we **really** stopped him, he'd be upset. It's obvious he doesn't see us as any kind of hindrance, and that worries me.

"I knew you would come."

I blink at the deep voice issuing from the cell. It's the first time I've heard the intruder speak, and his voice is… weird. There's a strange foreign accent, and formality and gravity to his speech that makes you stand up and pay attention.

"You must help me to recover the Book."

I smirk at the nerve of this guy. "Excuse me?"

"The Galaxy Book. It doesn't belong here," he explains. "You must help me."

I stare at his back, curiosity drawing me into the detention cell when good sense probably would've made me lock the door and go back to bed. "Why me?"

He turns around, but his face mostly shrouded in the shadow cast by the corner of the cell. "Because you are the Blue Ranger."

I stare blankly for a beat. And then I jump for the keypad, locking the door from the inside.

So he really was looking through me before. He saw something in me; something that gave me away.

I'm not dealing with one of Trakeena's interchangeable monsters here. "Who are you?"

He turns toward me, stepping into the light. "I am the Guardian of the Book."

_What_?

I take a step back, struggling to make sense of this. How could the Book have a guardian? I mean, something as dangerous as the Galaxy Book rightfully **should** have a guardian, but where has he been all this time?

He walks toward me, his eyes calm and deep as he measures my reaction. "It was stolen centuries ago. Recently it sent forth an energy pulse."

Yeah, an 'energy pulse' that left us stranded in space. Talk about an understatement. "How did you know that?"

"Because someone started to recite the Keonta spell." His voice was serious before, but it becomes grave as he speaks about that spell. "The energy pulse was small. Had the entire spell been spoken, the result would have been unimaginable."

My imagination starts to try. Would it create some kind of vortex or black hole? Blow up the nearest star? Summon a monster from another dimension? Whatever the answer, it would definitely spell doom for Terra Venture.

The Guardian pauses in front of me, looking directly into my eyes. "This Book was never meant to be a research experiment. I must take it back. It is your destiny to help me."

My… destiny?

I've never put much stock in destiny. But, past experience has taught me to trust my intuition. That gut feeling made it clear to me during combat training on the moon all those months ago that I **couldn't** abandon Kendrix, Mike, Leo, and Maya. That I had to find a way to follow them through that warp hole to Mirinoi, even if it meant risking my life, and risking my chance to travel with Terra Venture. Some deep internal feeling pulled me to the Megaship museum, where I met Damon. Some people might call it duty, or maybe destiny, but that turn of events ultimately led to me becoming the Blue Ranger that day.

This feels a whole lot like that day. His last words to me… they make a lot of sense. The Galaxy Book is far too dangerous to be on Terra Venture. Even if Commander Stanton stops anyone from studying it, it's a trouble magnet. So long as we keep it, Trakeena will keep trying to get her hands on it.

The question is… can I trust this Guardian?

Unsettled, I move toward the door. "I'll be back in the morning." I need to think about this. And that trusted gut instinct of mine is urging me to get a second opinion, too.

oooOOOooo

_-Karone-_

I don't think I knew what true frustration was until now.

Of course, I've had plans fall apart in the past. When I was Astronema, my plans seemed to always fall apart. But this sense of tension - this knowledge that I'm so close to an important goal, only for it to slip through my fingers - I've never felt like this before.

I feel like I have the energy to run for miles, but my feet are chained to the ground. I know I'm closer to solving this mystery of the Nexus… I **know** it… but now I can't do anything.

So stare helplessly at the wall, forcing my breathing into a slow, steady rhythm in the hopes of inducing sleep.

Only my mind is just too occupied to rest.

It's been over two days since Leo and I discovered that alarming passage about the Nexus in the Galaxy Book, and we haven't made any further progress. It seems as if the timing of our discovery couldn't have been worse; after the bizarre power shortage, all research on the Galaxy Book fell under firm restriction. Everything relating to the Galaxy Book stored on the Science Division's shared drive - _everything_ Kendrix and her team have discovered over months of research - is suddenly out of reach.

I want to keep up our momentum. I've slipped passed security firewalls before, and even though Terra Venture is a marvel of Terran technology, I'm confident I can find my way back to the Science Division's server. And if I reach a true dead end, I can ask Damon for assistance. The engineer capable of restoring the Megaship is surely capable of cracking this security block.

More than anything, I want to take action. I want to do my utmost to find Kendrix.

I sigh into the darkness, thinking about the last shreds of information Leo and I found in the Galaxy Book. The fragmented, tragic account of Jun-ha Diran, saved from the Nexus, only to end her own life after suffering traumatic depression due to the return to reality.

I know we can't jump to conclusions based on one woman's story. There's so much we still don't know about the Nexus. We found **something**, but it's just the tip of the iceberg.

This is only the beginning… but Leo seems convinced it's the end.

He's been strangely distant since we read about Jun-ha. I know the account was disturbing, but I'm still surprised that all the enthusiasm he showed for finding Kendrix seems to have just… _vanished_.

A sudden beep from my wrist jars me from my thoughts. Habit makes me stuff my wrist unit under my pillow, careful not to disturb my roommate, but I'm surprised to hear another tone echo in the darkness.

"Maya here."

So there's an emergency. I throw the blankets off, emerging from Kendrix's bed just as Maya rises.

"Karone as well," I respond belatedly.

Leo's voice passes through the intercom. _"We're having an emergency meeting in our quarters. How soon can you get here?"_

Maya tugs on her boots while I pull on a robe. "We're on our way."

We must make quite a spectacle, two women running through the hallway in pajamas in the middle of the night, but thankfully we don't have far to go, and we don't run into anyone. It takes less than five minutes for us to pass through the doors into the guys' apartment, and we're greeted by Leo and Damon.

Maya smiles at them, taking a seat on the couch next to the Green Ranger, but I immediately notice the absence of our teammates. "Where are Kai and Mike?"

Leo answers me. "Kai is on his way, and Mike's on duty for the next four hours. We decided we'll contact him if we need him. Otherwise, we'll fill him later."

So there's no urgent need for the Magna Defender? That information offers some relief. "Then, this isn't an emergency."

"It's a situation," Kai responds, suddenly appearing at the parting doors. "If Mike's on duty now, I'm sure the Commander already told him the preliminary details."

I watch Kai's demeanor, more than a little alarmed. He pours a glass of water in the kitchen, drinking it in what looked like a single swallow, before he joins us in the small living room.

But he doesn't sit down. Instead, he stands beside the view pane, his hands folded behind his back. "Somebody tried to take the Galaxy Book tonight."

It takes me several seconds to find my tongue. "What happened? Is the Book safe?"

"Yes. The thief was caught in the act. He's currently in a detention cell."

Kai looks at each of us in turn, his face strangely blank. "The thief… he claims to be the Guardian of the Galaxy Book."

Shocked silence settles among us. And I try to process that information, testing whether or not it is even credible.

Could the Galaxy Book have a Guardian? And could he possibly be here, on Terra Venture?

It **is** logical that someone is responsible for the Galaxy Book. It's been magically locked; a spell is stopping us from understanding most of what's written. Translation programs have only been able to decrypt random passages, because the languages that appear in the Book switch often and suddenly, even in the middle of a sentence. It's a miracle we've made any headway at all with our research.

There's no sense in archiving the priceless secrets of any number of galaxies if no one can read it. Therefore, the answer is simple: one person **can**. This Guardian.

"That's ridiculous!"

I'm distracted by Maya's angry outburst. "How could he be the Guardian of the Book? If that's true, where has he been? We've had the Book for months!"

Maya does have a point. In fact, the Guardian's sudden appearance now, when we're desperate to find very specific information, almost sounds too good to be true.

"He said the Book was stolen," Kai explains. "Remember that power shortage? It was caused by scientists reciting the beginning of a very powerful spell. That spell was a signal that drew the Guardian here."

Curious, I take a moment to study the team's reactions. Maya is clearly outraged by the very idea, and Damon looks more than a little skeptical.

Leo looks… thoughtful. Perhaps he's thinking along the same lines I am. Wondering about the possibilities.

If this man truly is the Guardian, then he must be able to read the Galaxy Book. And if we can convince him to help us, we will know once and for all exactly what information it holds about the Nexus.

As for Kai… his face is still carefully neutral.

"What do you think, Kai?" I ask him point-blank. "You're the only one who's met him. Did he give you any evidence to back up his claim?"

Kai meets my gaze for a moment before taking a seat on the chair across from us. "He didn't give me any hard evidence; but he has this presence… it feels ancient and powerful. It's hard to describe, but even before I actually saw him I sensed he was there." He takes a breath, his eyes falling to his morpher. "And he knew I was the Blue Ranger, just by looking at me."

"Anyone working for Trakeena would know that," Maya comments.

"Plus, he tried to steal the Galaxy Book, so we can't take his story at face value," Damon points out. "If he knew you were a Power Ranger, he should've come to you for help first, right? Instead, he tried to break in and _take_ the Book, and now that he got caught he's trying to manipulate you into helping him escape." He folds his arms. "We have to be careful."

They all have good points, and the discussion ebbs as we all turn to our leader, looking for some direction. But for all appearances, Leo seems wrapped up in his own line of reasoning, his brow furrowed and elbows braced on his knees. "What I don't understand is, if he is the Guardian, why would he try to take the Book from **us**? He knows you're a Power Ranger, so he knows we're the good guys. We're no threat to the Book."

Kai's eyebrow rises. "You're joking, right? That Book is going to get us all _killed_, Leo. Since we've had it on board, we've been Trakeena's primary target. Not to mention all the wonderful little accidents we've had since the Science Division started experimenting on it."

"But without the Book we wouldn't have found the lost Galactabeasts," Maya notes. "It's an ancient tome of the universe's secrets; if we're careful and respectful, it won't do us any harm."

"Kendrix wasn't _looking_ for a deadly weapon, but she found the Savage Sword, didn't she? Look how well that turned out!"

Kai stops short, grimacing as if he swallowed something bitter. Leo takes a deep, audible breath, sinking deeper into the couch. Maya turns her gaze to the window, looking out into the infinity of space. Damon's eyes seem transfixed by his fingers, watching them anxiously twist together.

It's really something to behold, and I would find it fascinating if it wasn't so sad. Now that Kendrix's name has been mentioned, a gloom seems to have been cast upon the entire group, draining the energy these same people demonstrated in heated debate just seconds ago.

Kai is the one to break the unnerving silence, though his tone is so soft, I hardly recognize him. "Look… the Galaxy Book is the most dangerous weapon we've ever encountered. Yeah, it's done some good, but its potential for harm is off the scale. We're better off without it."

It's the raw emotion on Kai's face, on **all** their faces… loss, sorrow, failure… that urges me to open my mouth.

"But, what if the Galaxy Book is the key to finding Kendrix?" No sooner do I utter those soft words do I feel attentive stares on me from all angles. Immediately I stand up, moving far enough away from the others to face them all at once.

I want to see their reactions when I tell them of our progress. "We know she's in the Nexus, right? What if the Nexus is documented in the Book as well?"

I surreptitiously glance at Leo, seeking his input… but his reaction brings me to a grinding halt. He's staring at me, his eyes alarmed, discreetly shaking his head.

I can't read his thoughts, but I can clearly discern the message. _No._ He doesn't want me to tell them about our discovery; about the Nexus. But, why?

Why are we being so secretive? Why aren't we searching for Kendrix as a team?

Confusion gives way to aggravation, and I try to hide my anger from my attentive teammates. These are questions I'll have to ask Leo.

"You think the Nexus might be in the Galaxy Book?" Damon comments with a thoughtful frown. "It makes sense..."

I consciously keep my eyes away from Leo, trying my best to couch my thoughts in hypotheticals. Until I speak to Leo, I won't directly reveal what we've found in the Book to the others. "It's a possibility we should consider. The Galaxy Book might still be useful to us; but if we surrender the Book to this Guardian, we might lose our best chance of finding Kendrix."

Kai shakes his head. "That's a long shot. It would be a miracle to find the right passage, not to mention translating the damn thing." He runs his fingers through his hair wearily. "And while we're searching, we just might trip some other weird trap, like that spell that shorted out the whole station, or the Savage Sword. I want to find Kendrix… but we can't casually risk Terra Venture's safety like that."

Then, Kai turns to gaze out into space again. "If this guy really is the Guardian, then we should cooperate with him and give him the Book."

I manage to stifle a knee-jerk protest. If we do turn over the Book, we may **never** understand that passage about the Nexus. We may **never** find Kendrix. There's no way Leo will let this opportunity slip through our fingers, no matter what's going through his mind. "Leo?" I prompt.

He stands up from the couch, much to my relief, but I notice that he doesn't look at me.

"We're getting ahead of ourselves," he states. "The first step is to find out if this guy really is the Guardian. Kai, did he show you he could read the Galaxy Book?"

"No, he didn't even get to touch the Book before I stopped him."

"Do you think maybe we can meet him?" Damon asks. "I'd like to get a look at this Guardian myself; ask him a few questions."

Kai smirks. "He's in a cell, Damon. I think I'll have a hard time explaining why civilians need to see him."

"But it won't be hard explaining why the Power Rangers would want to talk to him," Maya suggests.

"I'm planning to visit him at 0700 during the breakfast round," Kai notes. "That'll be my chance to see if he can prove he is who he says he is. I'll let you guys know what I find out right after. If it makes sense, the next logical step will be to tell the Commander that the Power Rangers want to interrogate the attempted thief. He was a tough nut to crack when he was arrested; the Commander might welcome some help."

Leo then looks at the wall clock. "It sounds like we have a plan, then. So, the five of us will meet here at 0800. That should give Kai some time to find out what he can. We'll plan our next move from there. Okay?"

"Sounds good," Damon answers, standing up and stretching his back. "See you guys in a couple hours."

Kai nods briefly before heading to the bedrooms as well, and Maya rises from the couch, catching a yawn with her hand.

"Maya," I reach out to tap her shoulder to catch her attention. "You go ahead without me; I want to talk to Leo for a minute."

Maya gives me a curious look, but she nods. "Okay, but you should get some rest tonight. It looks like we have a busy morning ahead of us."

I grin in answer as my roommate leaves through the sliding doors. Once the doors close, I turn around, noticing that Leo has moved to the kitchen, his face hidden by the refrigerator door.

"Leo, I think we should talk."

oooOOOooo

_-Leo- _

I had a feeling Karone would stick around. She's been staring at me all night, trying to figure out what I'm thinking. It'll be easier for the both of us if we just talk it out.

So I pull two sodas from the 'fridge and walk toward her. "C'mon," I tell her, handing her one bottle while nodding toward the door. With both Kai and Damon settling down to sleep just a few feet away, the living room isn't the best place to talk.

Side by side we walk the darkened halls of Terra Venture, keeping a leisurely pace and remaining silent for a few minutes.

"Where should we go?" Karone wonders.

"The Megaship," I answer, turning a corner.

We don't pass a soul during our walk, so I get comfortable enough to begin what I know won't be a pleasant conversation. In a cautious whisper, I prompt, "What's on your mind?"

"Why are we keeping our research from the others?"

She knows how to get to the point.

I take a breath, unscrewing the cap on my soda. It's a question that's been on my mind for weeks now.

"You weren't here when we first lost Kendrix." I can't keep the grimace off my face as I think back on that miserable day. "It hit all of us really hard. I just… don't want to get anyone's hopes up just to disappoint them."

She stares at me. "Disappoint them? But, we found an account about the Nexus!"

"Yeah, and what did we learn? That the one person who escaped ended up dead." I shake my head firmly. "It doesn't exactly give me a warm, fuzzy feeling inside."

"Leo, that account was half-translated at best!" She raises her voice loud enough to make me look around to confirm there's no one in sight. "Now we have someone onboard who might be able to translate the entire account; or even find other accounts that can give us a better picture of what exactly the Nexus is."

"I understand that, but what's the harm in keeping this project between the two of us?"

"Because we can't do it alone." Karone rubs her forehead, exhaustion creeping into her voice. "Kai and Mike have security clearance to access the Galaxy Book, which is something neither of us has. Damon is a brilliant engineer; I'm sure he can help us decode the text. And Maya is familiar with ancient legends in sectors of the galaxy that I'm not. The entire team can make contributions if we let them."

She grabs my wrist, forcing us to stop in the perimeter corridor wrapped around the residential wing. "And if we don't let them, we risk letting them inadvertently hinder us. Kai sees the Galaxy Book as a threat to Terra Venture. You heard what he said, right?"

I have a hard time meeting her eyes, so I take a long sip of my soda. Or, in other words… I stall.

"Leo, **talk** to me," Karone pleads. With a tired sigh she leans against the panoramic window. "I need to understand what you're thinking. It's been two days since we read about Jun-ha, and we never talked about it. And now that the Book has been targeted, our window of opportunity is closing."

I wince at her words, at the accusation in them. I didn't talk to her about it because I didn't **want** to talk about it… because I've been confused, angry, depressed… a whole mess of feelings.

"What if…" my tongue isn't cooperating; it's nearly impossible to get the words out. "What if Kendrix is better off where she is?"

My voice is hoarse and uneven; and I speak directly into my chest. But, judging from the naked shock on Karone's face, it's safe to say she still hears me. "What?"

"Did you ever think about that possibility?"

She stares at me incredulously. "Of course not!"

"Well, I have," I confess, my hand awkwardly rubbing the back of my head. "I can't stop thinking about Jun-ha's story. The Nexus is a perfect paradise, right; Heaven on a plate? Maybe… maybe I should just be happy knowing that."

"I can't believe this," Karone mutters, shaking her head. "Okay, you know she's not trapped in a dungeon, but she's still a prisoner!"

"And what's the alternative?" I counter. "Let's say we do find the Nexus, and we do rescue her. But what kind of life are we bringing her back to? Disappointment? Misery? Even worse?"

It hurts to say it. It hurts to even think it. But it's selfish of me to think that she would be happier, better off, here on Terra Venture.

Karone's voice is almost pleading. "Leo, we don't know that will happen. We can't just assume that Kendrix will share Jun-ha's fate."

"We may not know for sure, but it's a strong possibility." I lean my head against the hard panel wall, fighting the urge to bang my head against it. "It was hard enough losing her to the Nexus, but at least we know she's okay." My voice is strained, as I voice my deepest fear. "What if we bring her back… and we end up killing her? What would it be like if she died because of a decision **I** made?"

I don't know if I could live with that kind of weight on my shoulders.

It takes me a few moments to realize that the hall is dead silent. I can't hear anything except my own breathing. I look up, hesitant, but at the same time curious to see Karone's reaction to my logic.

She's frowning at me.

"I'm disappointed," she states.

My eyebrow rises; I didn't expect that. "What?"

"I didn't think you were the type to unilaterally make decisions for others. And that's exactly what you're doing now, by giving up on Kendrix."

**That** raises my hackles, and it's all I can do to stop myself from yelling. "I'm not giving up on her. Didn't you hear what I said? I don't want to risk anything **worse** happening to her!"

She doesn't flinch. "I heard everything you said. You've convinced yourself that, by deciding exactly what risks are worth taking, you're acting in Kendrix's best interests. But what you're actually doing is underestimating her."

She lifts her arm, drawing my attention to her morpher. Kendrix's morpher. "You forget how strong Kendrix is. How determined she is. Can't you see that she might **want** to come back to her friends, her life's work, her mission?"

Karone's words hit me like punches; frustrated, I defend myself. "I know who Kendrix is," I insist with a scowl, "but how can reality… how can **this**-" I sweep my hands to indicate the huge, though isolated, space station, "compare to a life of peace and happiness?"

"And how can you make that decision for her?"

I grind my teeth in irritation. "I'm… I just…" I'm even more upset by the fact that I can't think of a good answer to her challenge. "I want her to be safe."

We wind up in a silent stand-off, staring at each other. I wait for her condemn me, to call me a coward or a quitter… or whatever other insults are going through her mind.

Instead, she sighs, looking away from me. "I know you do, Leo. I understand that you're worried. I am too, you know. I'm not suggesting we take thoughtless risks, or intentionally put her in danger."

She bows her head. "I'm not saying we should **drag** Kendrix out of the Nexus. All I'm saying is she deserves the **choice**. She is our comrade, and we respect that she is able to make the decision that is best for her. Right?"

I suddenly feel like Karone sprung a trap on me. I don't know what to say to that, so I don't say anything.

"Leo, we should research the Galaxy Book," she continues. "Find out what we can. Find a **safe** way to open the Nexus. Explore the possibilities. Do our best to give Kendrix the chance to choose whether to come home, or whether to stay where she is."

She makes… a lot of sense, actually. But right now, I don't think I'm in the right frame of mind to think too clearly.

With a sigh, I push away from the wall. "I'll sleep on it."

She stares at me for a while longer. It's obvious she's not happy with my compromise when she turns away from me.

Without another word she heads back to her room.

**To Be Continued... **


	12. Possibilities

**

* * *

**

All I Ever Wanted

**Part Twelve: Possibilities

* * *

**

_-Zhane-_

The setting sun is warm on my back as I steer the glider towards the capitol city of KO 35. The quiet dirt roads of the country soon give way to paved streets as I adjust my speed to better accommodate the urban traffic, and I take my time weaving my way back to the complex that houses KO 35's Ministry.

Kinwon should be back from Parnis by now.

The past week has crawled by like a slug. I should've known from the get-go that I'm not the patient type – sitting and waiting, even for a few days, didn't sit well with me.

I'll admit, it took me some time to simmer down after my last, er… _conversation_ with Karone. It felt like I was clocked on the head with one surprise after another, and I couldn't think straight. All I could do was, well, mope. Kinda embarrassing, looking back on it. Me, a hero of KO 35, dragging my feet through the hallways like a kicked puppy. No wonder everyone here gave me a lot of space.

Once I was able to look passed my own hurt and actually **think** about what Karone had said, I was able to shake off my slump and start thinking about a solution.

Now, I'm just frustrated with myself for not figuring it out sooner. I've wasted time and energy, but I couldn't really do anything until Kinwon got back from his conference.

At least I tried to make myself useful while I was waiting. I loaned my considerable expertise to the tech team working on the MegaWinger, and I gotta admit, it's impressive that they managed to improve the design on such a great Zord with limited time and resources. And with the upgraded Megaship blueprints Taikwa showed me, I think it's safe to say KO 35 has her defenses well on track, even without active Power Rangers.

So, I don't feel too guilty about the whopper of a favor I'm about to ask.

Kinwon is scheduled to arrive back in the capitol any minute now, and I'm confident that he'll grant my request. So the next time I call Karone, **I'm** going to be the one with the surprise.

oooOOOooo

_-Kai-_

I push the heavy breakfast tray through the quiet hall, navigating the detention deck with ease even though I'm only paying about half-attention. I barely even notice the various guards I pass; I'm so wrapped up in my current problem.

How the heck am I supposed to get this guy to prove he's the Guardian?

Leo asked me whether or not he could read the Galaxy Book. It would make sense for the Guardian to be able to read the Book he's supposed to be guarding; that's the most conclusive way to prove it. But I sure won't be sneaking the Galaxy Book into the detention cell just to prove a point. There's no way I can protect the Book in that small room if he pulls something.

So… what else can there be?

He obviously knows things. He knew about the Keonta spell. He knows about me. But that doesn't exactly prove anything.

What questions can I ask that would prove beyond a reasonable doubt that he is who he says he is?

I frown, looking at the bi-level serving tray with new insight. Since I'm only bringing breakfast for one prisoner, there's enough room under the sheet to hide a full-grown man. Forget the Galaxy Book; maybe I should have tried to sneak Leo in here so I could get a second opinion on this guy.

Oh well… I'll just have to make due on my own.

"Good morning, Sir," the guard greets with a salute. I nod at him, trying to appear nonchalant as I type the access code into the door.

The door slides open, and I maneuver the cumbersome tray into the darkened cell. "I brought you some breakfast," I call out, not really sure how to address this guy. I'm not calling him 'Guardian' to his face, even if I _might_ do so in my thoughts.

I expected to see him standing in the corner, cool and aloof, just like before. Or, the possibility that he'd slipped out from under our noses did cross my mind.

I didn't expect to see him lying on his side, his knees to his chest, shivering.

I don't know how long I stared at him, but eventually I snap out of my stupor.

"What's happening to you?" The closer I get, the clearer I can see the lesions spotting his face, oozing blue blood.

He groans, trying to sit up. "It's… the atmosphere." His voice is brittle and weak, a far cry from the deep, powerful tone that commanded my attention before. "I won't survive here much longer."

Not quite sure what else to do, I help him rise, offering him the glass of water from breakfast.

It's incredible how much he deteriorated in just a few short hours. His breathing is hoarse and labored, and even when he swallows the water, he winces, as if it hurts him.

I grimace. "You didn't know our air was poisonous to you as soon as you got here?"

His deep, unsettling gaze falls on me again. While the rest of him is wasting away, his eyes are as disturbing as ever. "I knew before I came."

It's not that I don't believe him, I just don't get it. "Then why come at all?"

"Because I knew I would find the stolen Book. And I knew I would find you, Blue Ranger, and that you would help me."

Before I could protest, he tries to stand. I immediately grab his arm, helping to steady him on his feet.

Then, he lifts his hand. I watch, stunned, as specks of light form in the air, flashing like tiny stars in the night sky, but right in the middle of the detention cell. And in the middle of the weird light show, a foggy image begins to form.

"Everything that ever was, everything that ever will be, is written in time," the Guardian tells me.

The image takes shape. It almost looks like… the Galaxy Book. And me, holding it.

"I don't understand," I confess.

"You will." With a wince he loses his footing, his entire weight suddenly pressed against me. I stumble a bit to keep him upright, backing up and sitting him on the cot.

He takes slow, labored breaths, clutching his chest. And when he succumbs to hacking coughs, flecks of blue blood spray his palm.

That's it. Guardian or not, he's dying in here. I have to do something!

I bring the breakfast tray towards us, pulling up the tablecloth. "Come on. We're getting out of here."

oooOOOooo

_-Karone-_

Leo has given up. I didn't think it was possible... and I don't know what to do about it.

I know what I feel, though. I'm outraged. Even offended. Leo and I have been working on this project together for weeks, researching the Nexus with a common goal of finding Kendrix. I can't help but feel betrayed that he'd _withdrawn_ from me like this. He didn't feel like he could admit to me his concerns openly.

Leo feels the need to work this particular problem out on his own; as if it doesn't impact anyone else's life at all.

I wearily sink into the couch in the living room, absently twisting my locket; the one cherished personal item I have. It's always been a comfort to me, even when I didn't know the faces the photographs captured. On a whim, I snap open the locket, gazing at the small photographs within.

I still have the image of my brother in his youth, looking innocent and carefree, but I removed the photo of myself. Instead, there's a picture of Andros, Zhane, and myself, taken a few months ago, before we were separated once again by Andros' new mission.

I carry photographs of quiet, peaceful times, right before the powers of the universe disrupt that peace.

Andros is now somewhere in the universe, fighting to preserve the stability Zordon died to establish. Zhane has probably returned to Earth by now.

And I… may never see either of them again.

I _knew_ it was a possibility. As much as I wanted to think otherwise, there was always the chance that I would never return home after this mission. And while I didn't think much on what exactly I was risking when I accepted Kendrix's saber, I spent a great deal of time pondering it after the fact.

I decided the chance to be a Ranger was worth the risk. I looked forward to the peace of mind that came with service as a Ranger, and I've enjoyed the satisfaction of knowing that I'm putting effort and personal sacrifice into saving lives.

Now, I can look in the mirror, and be genuinely proud of the person looking back at me.

But the price that I paid… it weighs heavily on me right now. My peace of mind has cost me the people I love.

Before, it always seemed like a matter of time. Leo was always so **sure** we'd find her. All we had to do was search, and we'd find the answer. And his confidence became mine.

I had something real to look forward to, and a project to focus my attention. The search for Kendrix helped me put my future in my own hands, and it kept me from thinking too much about what I miss most about the home I left behind.

Now Leo is convinced we shouldn't even **try** to bring her back. What does that leave me with?

A tone from my wrist distracts me from my musings. I blink in disoriented confusion before answering the summons.

"Yes?"

_"Karone, it's Alpha."_

"What's going on?"

It seems like he's hesitating, which makes me stand up from the couch immediately. "What's wrong?" I demand.

_"You, uh…"_ Is it possible for a robot to gulp? _"You have an incoming call. From Zhane."_

I stare at my wrist, dumbfounded for a few moments. Then, with a slow breath, I manage to respond. "Thank you, Alpha. I'll be right there."

I move through the quiet hallway in a daze, anxiety keeping my pace slow. Just a few days ago, impatience to speak to him again was driving me to distraction. And now, facing him is just about the last thing I want to do.

oooOOOooo

_-Kai-_

I probably should've thought this through a little better.

The plan was to squeeze a bit more information out of the intruder. Now, I've sprung him from his detention cell, and I've stolen the Galaxy Book.

It's only about twenty pounds or so, strapped to my back in a metal case as I guide my Jet Jammer through the quiet halls toward the Mountain Dome; but it feels much heavier on my conscience. I've taken it upon myself to put this Book in the hands of the Guardian, and see once and for all what he can do with it.

I've taken it upon myself.

But I had to. I know he might be lying… but what if he really is the Guardian? And what if he really is dying? He was arrested in the middle of the night, in peak physical condition. Just a few hours later, he can barely walk. If I waited even an hour longer, would he still be alive?

And it's not like I haven't taken precautions, in case he **is** lying to me. I chose the Mountain Dome specifically because of its open, barren area, giving me plenty of room to defend myself and the Book if this turns into a fight. The other Rangers are already on alert; we were supposed to meet in another half an hour. One quick call and they'll come running to back me up if I need their help.

The only way to know for sure if this guy is the Guardian is to see what he does when he touches the Book; and I couldn't give it to him in the cell. It was too enclosed, and too public. I'd risk the lives of the guards, I'd risk my identity, and I wouldn't be able to fight in such a small area. This is a much better stage.

I slow down on my Jammer, looking for the Guardian at our rendezvous point, when out of the corner of my eye a flash of light grabs my attention. But the split second of warning isn't enough; I'm still nailed by the laser blast that throws me off my Jammer into the shrubs, sending the vehicle crashing into the nearest cliff.

I come to a tumbling halt, coughing and shaking off the sudden dizziness. I really need to get more sleep; my reaction time is shot!

"Blue Ranger, you have something that I want."

I grab the case, rolling to my feet to face my enemy. I bite down a swear as Deviot aims his wrist-mounted cannon at me again, the barrel of the weapon gleaming in the artificial sunlight.

"What are you doing here?" I demand, though I have a sinking feeling I know the answer. He knows I have the Galaxy Book. He was waiting as I brought it right to him.

There's only one explanation for this.

My free hand shakes with bottled anger. Maya and Damon were right… there is no "Guardian." He was one of Trakeena's monsters, manipulating me into getting the Galaxy Book away from all the layers of security we have in place to protect it.

Humiliated, I draw my Quasar Saber. "You're not getting this Book, Deviot," I snarl.

He doesn't answer me; he simply fires.

With a wordless scream I charge at him, deflecting what blasts I can with my blade, dodging others as I run. But one nicks my thigh, dropping me to the ground.

I hiss through my teeth at the burning sensation, recognizing belatedly how stupid that move was.

A sharp buzzing noise distracts me from my injury, and I look up to see the twin barrels of Deviot's laser charging. "I wish I could say it's been fun, Ranger."

But before he fires, a flashing sphere of power crashes into the ground almost on top of where Deviot stands, forcing the robot to jump for cover. The resulting shockwave shakes the entire Mountain Dome, causing clouds of dust and chips of rock to fall from the nearby cliffs.

Stunned, I watch the energy take humanoid form, a blue mist crawling around his body.

It's… the Guardian?

I'm shocked that he saved me, and I notice his appearance has slightly changed. Instead of the overalls he'd been arrested in, he's wearing a long hooded cape and strange woven pants. And there's a gold crest on his forehead, with a design that matches the braided symbol on the Galaxy Book's cover.

He turns to Deviot, and draws an enormous sword.

Deviot actually takes a step backward. "The Guardian? I don't believe it!"

The Guardian's glare is cold as he lifts the sword to strike.

I watch in a state of awe as the Guardian attacks, swinging the heavy weapon with ease and bringing Deviot to his knees in a single, titanic blow. Screaming, Deviot backs up to retreat, but the Guardian doesn't allow it, swinging his sword across the robot's chest. Each attack is powerful and swift, meant to disable or destroy.

But then, he stumbles, and I notice his feet dragging on the dry ground. Lesions spread on his skin… just like before, in the detention cell… and his breathing grows ragged.

I hurry to the Guardian's side, holding out my Saber toward the chuckling robot.

"Guardian, are you okay?" I murmur.

He doesn't answer me, instead charging forward to continue the fight. But his movements are now clumsy and slow, and Deviot is able to catch the sword on its descent.

"Having trouble, Guardian?" he chuckles, aiming his laser for a point-blank blast. "Perhaps it's something in the air?"

The Guardian only manages a wheeze in response, but I'm able to jump in the way just in time. The blast hits my side, hurling me yards across the dry terrain. The energy burns my skin and causes smoke to rise from my uniform.

Even with the ringing in my ears I can hear footsteps approach, and I look up to see Deviot hang over my head. Glaring at him, I manage to rasp, "How do you know about the Guardian?"

He looks at me for a moment with no expression. "I know much more about the Book and its origins than you, human. You are far out of your depth!"

And with that, he grabs the case from my weakened grip.

oooOOOooo

_-Zhane-_

I sit anxiously at the computer console, staring at the black screen before me as I wait for her to make an appearance.

How long does it take to walk from Terra Venture to the Megaship anyway? I feel like I've been on hold for an hour! Maybe, it's because I feel like I've already wasted too much time.

Finally, the darkness dissolves, and after seven painful days I see her face again. And she looks… **horrible**.

"What happened??"

_"It's been a tough night,"_ she answers; about a vaguely as possible, I notice.

Even though I want to demand every last detail, I decide it'd be counterproductive. Instead, I try to ignore the puffy redness surrounding her attentive blue eyes, and move right along. "Sorry I took so long to get back to you," I begin somewhat sheepishly. "I had a lot of thinking to do."

_"Understandable,"_ she answers, her tone guarded.

"And, I had some preparations to make."

Her brow furrows just a bit. _"Preparations?"_

I'm not sure exactly what the best way to do this is. Should I go for dramatic flair, or get right to the point?

Or, maybe I should stop thinking so much about this. "I'm coming with you."

She stares at me for several seconds, her eyes slowly widening. It's funny… I didn't get this much surprise out of her when I proposed! _"You're… what?"_

Her shock fuels my amusement, and I smirk at her. "I finally realized that you had a major decision to make… and so did I. I could either wait for you, or fight with you. And I'm not the kind of guy who likes to sit on the sidelines."

She shakes her head just a bit. _"But, you left your morpher on KO 35."_

Still smirking, I lift my wrist, watching the surprise wash over her face again. "Yes, I did; but apparently Kinwon just couldn't find anyone who could live up to my legacy."

Her eyes are transfixed by the little keypad. _"Zhane, are you **sure** about this?"_

I blink stupidly. I was betting my little announcement would wipe the misery right off her face, but instead, she looks even more pained. Shouldn't she be thrilled? "Come again?"

_"You left that morpher with Kinwon because you never wanted to wear it again."_ Her serious stare never leaves mine. _"It was a burden you couldn't wait to shake off your shoulders."_

I hold her stare for what feels like minutes, unsettled by the look in her eyes.

"I'm not going to say that I miss being a Power Ranger," I finally respond. "I don't miss war at all. But if I had the choice between waiting uselessly for you to come home, or having the ability and opportunity to make a difference, then I'll take the morpher any day of the week."

I lean forward, watching her face closely. "I know what this mission means to you, Karone. This is an important phase of your life. I want to be part of it."

She stays quiet for a while, making my stomach clench with worry. I don't know if she's in some kind of shock, or what… but she's so exhausted I wonder if she can even hear what I'm saying.

I can't stand it anymore. "Karone, please… tell me what happened. Did you guys run into something dangerous?"

The tears start trailing down her cheek, making me wish I was with her already. _"We've gotten… some news about Kendrix that isn't the most optimistic. I can't even guess how long I'll be out here."_

"All the more reason why I should follow you!" My face blooms into my infamous smirk. "You know, some say I'm the most powerful Ranger in the universe. Not a bad guy to have as your sixth man."

Her lips quirk a bit. It's not quite a smile, but it's a good sign. _"We already have a sixth Ranger. Or… Defender, if you want to be technical about it."_

"Seventh, then. It may be unprecedented, but there's no law against seven, right?"

She turns to the side. I watch her in profile, noticing her chew her lip in anxious contemplation. Did she honestly never even consider the possibility that I'd follow her?

She's got to know me better than that.

She finally meets my eyes, and the smile she gives me... wow.

I can't believe I ever let something as trivial as a few billion miles keep me away from her. Even for a couple weeks!

"_Thank you, Zhane. I can't-_"

The audio abruptly cuts off as the transmission suddenly builds static. Her expression turns grave as she responds to her communicator, the jumbled connection making her words impossible to hear.

Then she turns back to me, still coated in static. "_Zha… ergency. I'll… -ight back!_"

"What's going on?" I demand, scanning the connection log on the corner of the screen. The connection is still unimpeded on my end; all the distortion is coming from the Megaship.

Static swims up the screen, so thick that I can't tell if Karone is even there any more.

But I know she's not there anymore. She's a Power Ranger, and Power Rangers don't sit and stare at computer screens when there's an emergency.

Setting my jaw I rise from my seat.

oooOOOooo

_-Karone-_

The floor is shaking beneath my feet as I run, and the lights are blinking above my head, but all I can do is grin like an idiot. I can't believe he's actually coming!

He loves me enough to join me, to take on the challenge and responsibility of protecting Terra Venture. He really wants to share my life, despite the risks I've taken.

I brush the tears from my eyes, trying to clear my vision and my mind as I run through a hall in the Megaship to where the Jet Jammers are docked.

Focus, Karone. You have a job to do. "Leo, can you hear me?"

Just like all other devices, my communicator isn't working right either. I could barely make out anything when I received his message before.

At least now I can decipher most of what Leo has to say. _"G… Mounta… ome pronto! We'll meet you there!"_

I notice the lights stabilize around me. Whatever interfered with electronic devices seems to have passed.

A chill creeps up my spine as I pause in the middle of the hallway. An interference that shorts out mechanical devices? "Leo, did something happen to the Galaxy Book?"

_"I just got a call from Kai. Deviot is on Terra Venture, and the Book is in danger."_

oooOOOooo

_-Kai-_

This isn't happening… this isn't happening.

No… I can't **let** this happen! I force myself to stand up, ignoring the burning in my side, the ache in my legs.

Deviot's laughter echoes as he tears the metal case open. "Finally, the Galaxy Book is mine!"

The Guardian drags himself onto unsteady legs, blue blood dripping onto the dirt at his feet.

And I stare incredulously as he runs at Deviot, swinging his sword wildly.

Deviot's laughter only deepens as his wrist cannon charges. This time, I can't move fast enough, though I try anyway.

The blast hits the Guardian square in the chest, leaving a charred blue-black mess. The Guardian chokes, stumbles, and falls on his back.

"Guardian!"

I'm too shocked to process it, so I only run to where he falls, staring helplessly at his twitching body. There's nothing I can do for that wound, and coupled with his trouble breathing…

"What do I do?" I ask desperately.

"You… must Guard the Book now."

And in one moment of clarity, I finally understand. The meaning of all those vague comments is blindingly clear. "You… you **knew** this was going to happen?" I shout incredulously. "You knew you were going to die??"

Between ragged breaths he manages to rasp, "…everything… is written…"

His trembling hand reaches up, and touches the space of my helmet over my forehead. I stare at his face, confused, until I feel a strange heat above my eyes. My pulse quickens, my eyes burn, my stomach flips over…

"Wait," I gasp, my throat tight. Whatever he's doing to me, it's overwhelming…

"Destiny… waits… for no one," is his soft spoken answer.

Then, the strange sensations fade. My vision clears, and with dawning realization I see that his body is disintegrating right before my eyes, transforming into blue energy.

"Guardian!" I shout, panic rising into my voice. "Wait! I don't understand! What happens next? What do I **do**?"

The blue light floats into the air, disappearing into the clear sky of the Mountain Dome, as his voice echoes, _"You must Guard the Book now…"_

I stare into the sky, my whole body shaking.

"Kai! What's going on?"

"Are you okay?"

Leo? Maya? I turn around to see my teammates run toward me, ready for action. How long have they been here?

I shake off my disorientation, settling my gaze on Deviot. He's opened the Galaxy Book, and is now thumbing through its pages.

My heart leaps to my throat. It's all **my** fault that he got his tin-plated fingers on that Book. Whatever catastrophe he unleashes is my fault!

Or… maybe it's part of my destiny?

Dammit… I'd better not think about all this now.

"The Guardian is dead," I tell them pointblank. They can get the details later. "Deviot has the Galaxy Book."

I then take a few steps toward the robot, pointing my Saber at him. "You've gone too far, Deviot."

He chuckles, skimming down a page. "Have I? I've only just begun!"

A strange wind builds as Deviot begins to recite: "_Keonta. Karova. Melanta. Hakova._"

Wait, I've heard this before. In the Science Division, when that energy pulse disabled Terra Venture. This is the Keonta Spell!

"No! Stop!"

I run to interrupt him, but blue lightning erupts from the book, streaking along the ground and in the air. I'm forced to keep a distance, watching in horror as Deviot completes the spell that the unwary scientist began.

"_A thousand nightmares shall soon come true. Space will twist; then rip in two._"

The sky darkens, thick clouds forming like a sudden summer thunderstorm.

"_Reality ends, time is tossed. As galaxies found, become galaxies lost!_"

In numb horror I watch the Galaxy Book rise from Deviot's open hands. Smoke pours from its pages as the lightning intensifies, wrapping the monster in a cocoon of power that transforms him before our eyes.

"Your destiny is destruction, Rangers!" he growls in a deep, grinding voice.

I can only step back, swallowing my nausea as the weight of my failure settles on my shoulders.

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
